The Voyager's Aide Finale: A Road Not Taken
by Mrs.Phineas Bogg
Summary: VA Story 3: It's time for many changes in the lives of Phineas Bogg and Jeffrey Jones and their group Pioneer, but it doesn't come without a price. Paradox is back and Jeffrey makes a terrible mistake. He gets caught in a dark place he never imagined, where those he once trusted are not what they seem.
1. A Thank You To All!

I want to sincerely thank everyone who has followed along on this journey of my AU Trilogy series-_**The Voyager's Aide.**_ It has been quite a voyage and adventure to write these tales. I remember when I hit a major writer's block after chapter 9 of the first story. Then the gentle nudge of a fan reader got me pumped again and here I am, having completed this last entry and many other stories.

I want to thank all my friends and readers for your sharp, hysterical and _very _flattering reviews. Also, thanks for your comments and questions on my Voyager's forum (Now defunct, sad to say!) and for pointing out discrepancies and mistakes. We all make them, and no one should be told their work is _perfect_, because that would just be a lie! Dealing with time travel leaves a lot of room for error and miscalculation. I always say, as long as we don't think _too_ deeply about it, we can enjoy it. Otherwise, we would frustrate ourselves. Questions, comments and criticisms have really helped me progress as a writer. I also know that it would benefit anyone here that wants to write a solid tale.

It's all of the readers and fans that keep me writing for the series and give me the boost and confidence I need to continue. I'm a live wire, so I write like a madwoman and just post away, hoping that Voyager's fans everywhere enjoy it. I also like to be secretive about my plots, because they constantly change and I'm constantly editing! (Sorry Leanne! Take stock in Purple Paper!) I know that in the long run, I would drive an editor crazy.

The ideas for this story are not completely mine. There is a world of fantastic sci-fi movies and books out there pick and choose from like a grand buffet table and that's what I did. I take no credit for coming up with the concept of the new omni. I was watching an episode of my one of my favorite shows since I was a little girl, The Adventures of Superboy, and I thought that it would be an awesome idea to use for Voyagers. So yeah, the ideas in this story may seem trite, but for Voyagers! it's brand new!

This final story is a dark one; sometimes what we write reflects our moods or situations in real life, even without us knowing it. After Chapter five, I figured that out big-time. However, _it is_ interwoven with humor, (A_ big_ staple in my stories!) This story also includes the loving friendship of Bogg and Jeffrey that spans across time and space. This is a tale of deep regrets and new beginnings. It also shows us the outcomes of decisions and what can happen on the _'Road not taken.'_

Enjoy it, and as always, don't hesitate to leave your comments and thoughts on the chapters. Please join me on this Road that I've created.

Ginger


	2. Plans and Schemes

**The Voyager's Aide Finale: A Road not Taken**

**Story III  
**

_'Two roads diverged...and sorry I could not travel both...yet knowing how way leads on to way, I doubted if I should ever come back...Somewhere ages and ages hence; two roads diverged...And I – took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference.'_

Snippits of Robert Frost's  
'The Road Not Taken'

_"The past was dead, the future was unimaginable."_  
_'Who controls the past...controls the future: who controls the present controls the past._

George Orwell, '1984'

**Chapter 1: Plans and Schemes**

The elderly physicist's hands trembled as he retrieved the omni from the locked cabinet. The young Voyagers that held the tasers on him were not playing games. Doctor Reinhold had spent another sleepless night cooped up in his laboratory on the premises of the Voyagers Headquarters Technical Department. The Omni Control Center had taken special measures to safeguard offices such as his, where omni testing and engineering was conducted at all hours. It had been six months since the chaos that occurred when the evil rogue group, Paradox, ruined a very acclaimed Voyager's time line.

The Omnibus tracking system was eventually re-built and even improved upon. Doctor Reinhold played a part in that but he was intent on other personal inventions. Although still in testing phases, he was ready to unveil his life's work to the Voyager Council tomorrow afternoon. Now these plans had to be put on hold when his laboratory was ambushed. There were three Voyagers, and the ringleader he recognized as a slacker from his cryptography class, Billy Ryan. Doctor Reinhold refused to show them the specifics of his invention, and he doubted they would understand the complexity of it.

Dr. Reinhold had become a permanent fixture in Voyagers Headquarters, faithfully found in his laboratory working at all hours of the night. His experience and knowledge were invaluable to the cause and whatever projects he developed were often considered. Truth be told, many of the leaders in Voyagers Headquarters had given up on Dr. Reinhold's precious invention, which was _twenty years_ in the making. Dr. Reinhold originally conceived the design over a few drinks with his trusted colleague, Voyager Aide Archibald Houlihan. Artie was no physicist, but the ideas he presented that fateful night offered an enormous and fantastic challenge. It was good old Artie that supplied Reinhold with the funds he needed to keep the project going. Upon Artie's death, it was requested in his last will and testament that his successor, Kayla Sheppard, continue to fund Dr. Reinhold's experiments. She did so with extreme curiosity, but no questions asked.

His particular venture was ridiculed by other professors, but he kept at it without fail. In the last five years there was only one assistant he took into his confidence, The current Director of the Omni Control Center, Bobby Peters. Bobby, knew only little details of the project. He was once Reinhold's prize student and was now an asset to helping keep interested parties and prying eyes at a safe distance.

Even with Drake and Lorna Turner gone, Paradox managed to regroup in an abandoned warehouse far from Headquarters. Billy Ryan became a self-appointed leader, but no one challenged his authority. Paradox was still disorganized from the recent turn of events. Billy knew that he had to be sharper than Drake and Lorna ever were.

Messing with time lines and corrupting history was getting tiresome. The Voyagers, specifically the members of Pioneer, Paradox's rival group, foiled nearly every plot. In Billy's eyes, Paradox had become a lost cause when they couldn't even make a dent in the history of the _chocolate chip cookie_. It was an embarrassing moment for sure when Doctor and baker supreme, Marty O'Connor, interfered with their ridiculous plot to ruin Ruth Wakefield's dough batter.

Immediate action was needed. Billy called together an emergency meeting of Paradox when his most recent and brilliant idea hit him. For years Billy heard rumors about the secret project Dr. Reinhold worked on. However, no one knew the details. Billy remembered the time he and his one time friend, Phineas Bogg, had tried to sneak into the testing lab after hours. The little stunt cost them one month's detention and almost destroyed their fieldwork careers. After that, Billy and Phineas parted ways.

Phineas Bogg was too much a goody-two-shoes and became very disapproving of Billy's rebellious behavior. Billy was tired of his moralizing rebukes and dropped him cold. He cursed the day he put the Time Reversal function on Bogg's omni, because it later proved disastrous for Voyager Drake and the cause of Paradox. Phineas Bogg was now the leader of Pioneer, and there was no questioning he was an effective leader. Billy instigated his theft with Voyagers Livina Thomas and Levi Schwartz, two of his most trusted Paradox members. Livina was a beautiful vixen that was highly skilled in weaponry and Levi was an experienced middle-aged Voyager with the technical know-how to override tight security systems. He proved particularly useful because he had helped create the main security system Voyagers Headquarters relied on.

-O-

Billy snatched the omni from Dr. Reinhold's hand and looked it over. It was silver and had the same attributes as the original models on the outside. When he opened it, he barely noticed the difference in the two, save for a black globe.

"What the heck is this, Reinhold? What kind of omni did you create?"

Dr. Reinhold backed away from his desk; he had just hid a brass model of the same invention in a lead box and locked it.

"If I were you, William, I would not play around with that omni. You have no idea of its capabilities and…"

Billy zapped a chair near the physicist and it disintegrated. "Listen you old bat, don't patronize me with you high and mighty physics, just tell me what it does!"

The doctor sighed, wondering if the Headquarters security had picked up the hidden alarm he triggered. It was an alarm Bobby created that was not connected to the main system.

"Please, just trust me!" He said, stalling for time. "This invention will be of no use to you or your group! It hasn't even been tested properly."

Billy laughed. "It's obviously something _very_ important if the Council is going to convene about it tomorrow."

Levi walked over to the blackboard and studied the doctor's equations and notes. He scratched his head bewildered.

"I think I have a clue, Billy, and it doesn't all have to do with time travel. I can't make out these formulas though, they're unlike any I've seen."

Dr. Reinhold tried to remain firm. "Even if you do figure it out, you can't afford to kill me. I am the inventor, and the only one who can explain it all. I'm warning you, if you trigger it, I can't tell you where you will wind up without my tracking system mobilized."

Livina pulled a white sheet off of a large monitor in the far corner of the lab. "Then set it up, man! We don't got all night!"

Now it was the Doctor's turn to laugh. "Do you really think I will help you? You cannot just _take_ this device unless you understand how it operates!"

"It's an omni! How hard can it be?" Livina said and rolled her green eyes.

Billy turned red and grabbed the doctor's collar. "Then maybe we should just _take_ _you_ with us!"

He motioned for Livina and Levi to join him. Before he could activate the custom omni, the doors burst open and an entire squad from the V-Security team ran in with their weapons ready to fire. Billy dropped the doctor's lab coat. In a fit of anger he raised his taser and blew apart the tracking system. He scanned the room and his gaze landed on a model number of a scanner, _one, nine, eight, four. _He manipulated the dials fast._  
_

_"Ha! _My favorite book! Maybe Big brother will be watching us when we get there! Let's go, I'm taking it now! We'll figure it out later!"

Livina and Levi clutched his arms and he pressed the activator button. A voice emitted from the omni. _"Inter-dimensional time-code engaged for 1984."_ The trio became immobile, and disappeared in glittering haze.

A guard ran for the extinguisher and put out the blaze, filling the lab with white smoke. Dr. Reinhold shook. His insides coiled in trepidation, and he had to sit down and wipe the sweat from his brow. He ran his hand through his white hair and forced himself to breathe normal. Paradox had done it this time. He could only hope that Billy and his friends would get lost in the dimensional realms and _never_ return. He looked at the security team ashen faced and shook his head. His hopes were in vain, because this invention worked and had to be returned at all costs.

-O-

Phineas Bogg came to the white doors of the Omni Control Center and placed his hand on the activation pad. He waltzed in upon being given his clearance. Out of the field workers, only he and his Pioneer team were allowed full access to this area. Phineas greeted the technicians with a smile; the place was busy today. But he imagined it always was, since this was where every omni was controlled and the time stream monitored. Phineas always felt the need to shield his eyes from the abrupt change in lighting. The glare of the monitors and blinking statistics swirled in his field of vision. Technology overwhelmed him. He hurried to Voyager Bobby Peter's office.

"Come in, Phin!"

Phineas rushed inside and took a seat. "Whew! I'll never get used that room. Hey, how did you know it was me?"

"The activation pad logging system is connected to my computer and I've got security cameras _in here_ now, ever since the Lorna crisis."

Phineas sat up taller and brushed off the shiver that went down his spine. No one on the entire planet would ever forget those events.

-O-

After spending a lovely two weeks with his family and giving Joanna back her precious doll Rebecca, Phineas and Jeffrey returned to Headquarters to an imperative meeting of Pioneer. This meeting lasted hours and everyone related his or her adventures during what they dubbed, _'The Disappearance.'_ Phineas felt that the entire assembly was surreal. He couldn't believe that at one point he _didn't _exist, but the proof lay with Kayla. It was the only sure explanation as to why she had been in his time line when he was nineteen.

Further evidence was presented when Jeffrey was given the notebooks his alternate self had written. It was a very emotional and trying time for Jeffrey and to this day he struggled to fathom it. Throughout the meeting Jeffrey clung to Bogg's arm in suspense and at times he cried. When it came time for John Henry to give his part, the usually stoic cowboy was reduced to bitter tears. Jeffrey consoled him afterward and apologized for anything his 'alternate' self may have said. Jeremy Saunders was shocked over the revelations of his alternate existence as well. He never did tell his wife Kirstie what her other life was like, only that at some point they had found each other and brief happiness. He and Jeffrey became even closer friends since that time. It was an astounding meeting with the Council residing over the proceedings.

Two days afterward, Pioneer was directed to the massive auditorium where thousands of people were seated. Voyagers from all the ranks had turned out for this event. Councilman Garth opened with a touching statement.

_"One never realizes the impact his life has on others, then there are others who often fail to appreciate that one's worth. It isn't something done out of cruelty, but rather out of plain, human imperfection. To that we can all attest. Today Voyagers Headquarters would like to show their immense gratitude to the members of Pioneer, and those ones who have aided them in their quest for justice and peace in the Time Continuum."_

Everyone was in attendance to give honor and thanks to Pioneer and Phineas Bogg for their valiant efforts in thwarting Drake and Lorna's schemes. Phineas and the others were blown away by the tributes presented. It was an afternoon filled with hilarious anecdotes, stunning visuals and speeches of thanks from individuals whose lives were changed by them. Phineas wept from many of the moving recollections. Olivia Dunne gave one in his behalf, and she related their rival years at the Academy and their later adventures on the Titanic. Voyager Isaac Wolfstein even came out of retirement for this one, and had the audience in tears of laughter talking about his 'Nuclears' and the adventure with Phineas and Jeffrey in Persia. The final person to speak was Kayla. She ended it with her simple statement that had permanently touched Phineas' heart years ago.

_"I love you Phineas Bogg. I always have, I always will."_

-O-

Phineas smiled at the head technician and glanced around his neat office. "I don't mean to take up your time, Bobby, but, is _it _ready?"

Bobby stood up and pulled a metal box off his shelf. "I just got it in this morning. I've never seen a prettier omni, mate. I want one for myself!" He laughed.

Phineas opened the box to peek inside. The brass gleamed as bright as solid gold. He didn't want to sully it with his fingerprints. Jeffrey was going to be the first to open it and the first to use it. Phineas closed the box lid with a satisfied grin and shook Bobby's hand.

"She sure is a beauty! I haven't breathed a word to him about it, neither has Kayla. It's a surprise for our two-year anniversary." He boasted.

"Woah, mate! Has it really been that long?"

"Yeah, I can't believe it myself. I think it was an excellent idea to give him this omni. After an emergency like that, it's vital."

"I agree completely. In two _more_ years, Jeffrey will be able to start taking Voyager missions on his own. I know that's gonna be a tough one for you mate."

Phineas put the box under his arm and sighed. "Don't _I know_ it? The kid and I are like glue, and after Kayla and I are married, he's going to be more of a son than ever before. That is, with Garth's approval and the necessary adoption paperwork."

Bobby filed some stray papers on his desk. "Splendid, mate. I've been meaning to ask, but not _pry,_ how goes the engagement?"

"It's been wonderful. I've never been happier." Phineas glowed.

"That's good news, no cold feet then?"

Phineas laughed and went to the door. "Nope, they're actually pretty warm. It's something we talked thoroughly about and both want. I have a little saying that I tell her everyday."

"Oh really, what's that?"

Phineas cleared his throat and put on a suave air. "I say 'Kayla,_ darling_… _I love you more today, than yesterday, but not as much…as tomorrow.'_ She melts! Time travel love at its finest. What do you think?"

Bobby clapped. "Inspired words, man! You took them right out 'Spiral Staircase's' mouth!"

Phineas put a finger to his lips. _"Shhh,_ she doesn't know that! It's a nice song and one day she'll figure it out...if she ever gets her head out of the fifties! I can only take so much Bill Haley and Elvis."

Bobby rolled his eyes and chuckled. His intercom beeped and his assistant's face came into view.

"Bobby, I need to come in and speak to you regarding Dr. Reinhold. He and Councilor Garth will be joining us shortly."

Bobby's expression darkened. "Please Tina, come in."

Phineas' ears perked up at hearing that name. Ever since his little case of bad judgment with Billy Ryan and the Doctor's lab years ago he pretty much avoided him.

"I'll try to stop by the party tomorrow if it doesn't get too busy. But save me a plate! You better run Phineas, or else they might give you detention again!"

Phineas wondered about the change in Bobby's demeanor, but he couldn't worry himself now. He left in a hurry and nodded to the pretty assistant as she passed him. She was never without her silver clipboard and pen behind her ear. Although they were all business up front, everyone pretty much knew that Tina and Bobby were romantically involved and were talking of marriage.

"Tina, I'm so gone, I was _never_ here. I gotta give this to Kayla for safe-keeping."

"When is the big day for Jeff? I'd like to be there."

"Absolutely, Tina. It's tomorrow! I almost forgot it was so soon! See ya!"

-O-

Phineas made a pit stop in the Voyagers Archives to speak to Voyager Joseph Howell. He took a moment to absorb the enormity of the library. Every volume known to man was housed there, or at least, the archivists were working on gathering them. The Archives was two stories high with twenty teak wood arches that divided the space. It always had the smell of scented timber and fresh ink and was very pleasing to the senses. He spotted Joseph on the second tier and sprinted up the grand, marble stairway to meet him. Joseph was just finishing up a meeting.

_"These sessions we've developed offer practical approaches to teaching information literacy and visual literacy, new ideas for incorporating multiple literacy skills into your training, and tips for collaborations that connect information literacy, visual literacy, and very importantly, student learning."_

Phineas stood back and stifled a laugh. He had never heard one word used so many times in the same sentence, except for some of Councilman Garth's speeches. Joseph caught his eye and waved. The meeting was adjourned and the archivists scattered back into their world of the printed page. Joseph greeted Phineas with a pat on the back.

"Hey, what's in the box? It's ready?"

"Yep, and it looks great. I just came by to ask if Olivia knows what time to set the room up?"

"Absolutely, one o' clock sharp. I managed to finagle a little help from Bernard and Tom. They know what to do about decorations. Marty's baking the cake tonight and the rest all know to be there before you two show up. Regina's in charge of the snacks, she's making what she calls 'pigs in a blanket' and her _famous _bean dip and guacamole. Jeremy is bringing in three six-foot heroes from a New York deli with some sides, potato salad, coleslaw, macaroni salad, basically, 'the works!' he said. It's going to be a great afternoon. Jeffrey doesn't suspect a thing. I'm getting hungry already thinking about it!"

"It all sounds great! I'll say that bean dip is famous; I'm surprised there wasn't a plumbing back up the last time she made it. Thanks Joe, I knew I could count on you; you're so _organized_. Not like me, I already forgot that tomorrow was the day."

Joseph laughed at Phineas' absentmindedness. "See why Pioneer needs to rely on each other?"

"Most definitely…oh, I have to catch up to Kayla, her class is letting out now."

"Okay, see you soon."

Phineas halted by the bottom of the stairs and called up. "Oh and Joe!…"

"Yeah, man?"

"Say hi to Olivia for me when you see her tonight." He winked.

Joseph gaped at him. "How did you know we were…"

"Dating? Don't forget whom I'm engaged to."

_"Yeah! _Hedda Hopper!"

Phineas laughed and rushed away to his next destination.

-O-

Kayla gathered her books and rubbed her turquoise eyes, they had grown heavy with drowsiness. Normally Dr. Reinhold taught the cryptography course, in his usual spirited fashion, but he had an emergency. She wondered what it could be, she knew he was working on a top-secret invention of sorts, but that was all. Sometimes she wished Artie had told her about it, she did, after all, fund this project. His teaching replacement was dry as toast. She sprinted down the lecture hall steps and saw Phineas' handsome face peeking through the glass. She walked out to greet him with a sweet kiss.

"_Mmm_, I imagine you were used to _looking in_ on the lectures, because you said you were always late." She kidded.

"_Ha…ha…ha…_" He droned. "Not all the time! Believe it or not, I liked this class, it fascinated me."

"Maybe all the secret codes are in those big baby blue eyes of yours, because they say a lot to me."

"And they always will, sweetheart."

Phineas put an arm around her shoulder and they strolled off the campus toward the housing complex that she shared with Marty. Phineas handed her the box and she squeaked happily.

"Wait, Kay! Don't touch it or anything; Jeffrey has to be the first! They really know how to polish these things good."

"Alright, alright! Wow, it's gorgeous! He is going to flip!"

"I'm gonna go meet him in the gym, Brian is giving him swimming lessons."

"Phineas, Brian's a bit…_militant_, when he teaches the guys anyway. I hope he's not pushing him too hard?" Kayla asked concerned.

"_Nahh_, Jeff's a big boy now, he can handle anything. Brian reads the Voyagers like a book, he knows what approach works best. And he knows I'd have something to say about it if my kid gets hurt. I took a peek on him earlier, Jeff's really improved in his stroke." Phineas inched toward her doorway with a saucy grin. "Hey, maybe I can…come in for a few minutes, take a breather?"

"Sorry buddy, it's Marty's day off and she's home now baking that cake for tomorrow…besides, I think having a _breather_ is the last thing on your mind, stud."

Phineas bowed his head in resignation. "_Okay_. I'll see you later. I did promise Jeff we'd go to the lake and do some fishing…but…they may not be biting right now so…"

He raised his eyes and grinned crooked as he leaned against the door jamb. Kayla had the door half closed. She peeked out and kissed him fast.

"_Please,_ Phineas…_adios!"_


	3. Surprise!

**The Voyager's Aide Finale: Roads not taken**

**Story III  
**

**Chapter 2: Surprise!**

"Bogg, do I _have_ to go? Sometimes these Pioneer meetings just get so boring."

It was the following afternoon and Jeffrey reluctantly followed Phineas to Pioneer's Headquarters near the Courthouse Division.

"I feel like I'm going to a dungeon."

"It's not a_ dungeon_, it's just a lower level. If it were out in the open, then it wouldn't be a _secret _meeting place, would it?"

Jeffrey rolled his eyes. "I know, _I know_. What are we going to talk about today?"

"Oh, just catch up on our current missions and any pending business going on around H.Q."

"Oh yawn, Bogg! Like what? Should Yellow be the new green on the omni lights? When are we actually gonna get back to field work anyway?"

Phineas looked at Jeffrey surprised._ "Work?_ I thought you were enjoying the vacation here? _You're_ the one who begged me to take you to Headquarters for the week, right?"

Jeffrey looked away dejected. "Yeah, I did, and I love it, but it's time to_…get back into the field!_"

He did a funny impression of Garth and Phineas laughed. "Not bad kid, you should consider stand-up comedy."

Jeffrey shrugged and forced a smile. He hadn't been completely honest with his partner. Not for many months. The truth was that he had been feeling left out. Ever since Phineas became engaged to Kayla, life was different. Phineas always seemed distracted, and all his decisions were based on what Kayla would approve and disapprove of. He had to admit that their voyager missions passed by much smoother. Phineas was not out to romance every woman he met. Jeffrey had to face it; his partner had Kayla on the brain twenty-four/seven and he played second fiddle to them both.

Jeffrey still tried to understand how a Voyager marriage would ever work out. Phineas would always be in other time zones, and that meant that either Kayla had never been born or she had grown old without him. Kayla had told them that she would be dividing her time between the fifties Brownstone and Voyagers Headquarters, but the whole arrangement was still being settled. Time constraints was apparently _not _an issue for a Voyager.

Sometimes Jeffrey wished things would go back to the way they were before meeting her. He pined for the days when it was just him and Phineas traveling through time and giving history a push. The whole idea of being part of a group of Voyagers with Phineas as the leader perplexed him too. Nothing was simple anymore and the older he got, the more complicated his life became. Jeffrey couldn't bring himself to tell Phineas these things when they were fishing. He wasn't afraid, but he didn't want to spoil Phineas' good mood while the trout were biting.

The last three days were frustrating. Phineas was all over the Academy doing _things_. However, he neglected to invite him along or even tell him what he was up to. When they finally had time together, somehow Kayla would come into the picture. Jeffrey couldn't wait for the week to finish. He loved Kayla, but he didn't consider all the responsibility and sacrifice that came with a relationship and marriage. He never figured that Phineas would be up to the task so soon. That was true love for you.

-O-

Jeffrey went inside ahead of Phineas and the room was pitch dark. For a group whose mission it was to save the space-time continuum, they were a very tardy bunch. He flicked the light switch and heard a loud horn; a whirlwind of red and green confetti and gold streamers trickled on their heads. The Pioneer crew leaped out of hiding.

"_SURPRISE!"_

Jeffrey stumbled back into Phineas in complete shock. He looked up at his friend.

"What's the matter, Jeff? Did you think I would forget about you?_ Happy anniversary, kid!"_

Tears sprang into Jeffrey's eyes and he grabbed Phineas in a hug. "Bogg…you…_you_ set this up for me?"

"Of course I did! I've been planning this for months! It's been a fantastic two years with you, Jeffrey, and I look forward to having many more adventures. Remember, we're Voyagers, but more important, we're best friends and…_I love you_." Phineas choked up and when he looked at his crew, they all smiled proud.

Jeremy Saunders materialized with Kirstie, both struggled with three huge sandwich boxes and three full bags of other tasty foods.

"I'm sorry I'm late guys! The line took _forever! _I'm glad I ordered these in advance with all the extras! Uncle Morty got us a discount. We should have called one of you in; we can barely carry it all. _Man_, I hope it's not squashed!"

Jeffrey clapped his hands excited. "Alright, Jeremy! New York Deli food! Please tell me you brought pickles?"

"Hey, would it be any kind of party if I didn't?"

"Don't worry Jeff, I made sure he got the whole sour ones." Kirstie quipped.

Everyone laughed and the guys helped them set up the food on the long table prepared with the snacks and other refreshments. Jeffrey couldn't wipe the smile from his face as everyone congratulated him for surviving as long as he did with the notorious Voyager Bogg. Phineas hung back, and allowed Jeffrey his chance to shine and tell his own Voyager stories. Kayla came up next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and Phineas kissed her cheek.

"That was a great touch with all the confetti, who came up with that?" He was still shaking it out of his hair.

"Oh that was all Tom and Bernard's doing…this was a wonderful thing you did for him, Phineas, he's never going to forget it."

Phineas stared at his young partner. "You know, lately I've been getting the feeling that he's been upset with me, and I don't really know why."

Kayla held his hand. "I've noticed. And he gets tense around me too. I think it's because of all the changes, Phineas. Remember how stunned he was when we told him about our engagement? I _know_ he was upset that you didn't talk to him about it first. The last few months have been tough on him too, considering all he's been through with learning about his alternate history and with what happened to you…_I _don't even like to think about it."

Phineas squeezed her hand. "I know, hon. It's probably best if we forget it, because technically, it _never_ happened. That is, except your appearance in 1709."

"I wish that was something I could remember because it was _me_! You all had so many adventures. Was I that different, considering it was an _alternate_ Kayla?"

"To be honest, I wouldn't have known the difference then. I guess in comparison, I'd say you're…_sweeter_, more grounded. The Kayla I met grew up alone in an orphanage until she came to my time zone. All I know is that I fell madly in love."

Kayla dropped his hand and wagged her finger. "Well, that's the Bogg way, isn't it? Fall _madly in love_ with every gal you meet? I'm almost jealous of _her,_ if that's possible."

"Hey! That's not fair. I don't fall for _every _gal."

Kayla poked him in the ribs. "Well, not anymore, mister! But, getting back to Jeffrey, the point I was making is that I think he feels rejected. He misses you and the times you had together when it was just Bogg and Jeff out to save history. He's overwhelmed."

Phineas folded his arms and furrowed his brow. "Those psychology courses are really coming in handy, Kay. I could have figured that out!"

"Precisely! But you didn't…yet." She giggled.

"I was getting there. Jeff and I need to talk, I want to know everything he's feeling."

"What he says may hurt you a little."

"Maybe, the truth sometimes hurts. But I also know there are things he doesn't understand yet. He's still a kid, and I can see his struggle to maturity. I've been there. Heck, I was still sliding down banisters at nineteen!"

Kayla raised her brow, with a hand on her hip. "If I recall, Phineas Bogg, you were trying to slide down my banister _two months_ ago!"

Phineas laughed. "It didn't work well anyway. Not enough polish."

"Oh really? Then with all your _maturity_ you grabbed a large serving tray from the antiques room and _glided_ down! It took me days to get those scuff marks out. That tray came from King Henry the VIII's royal silver collection and you ruined it!"

Phineas doubled over in laughter. "Kayla, I'm sorry, but it was so much fun. So tell me, which wife head did he put on that one?"

"Oh stop! Jeffrey could have gotten seriously hurt, Phineas…"

"Aww, c'mon, we're not your China dishes, we're _men!_ We can take it!"

Kayla elbowed him. "But my stairs couldn't. And I can't believe what you did in the snow!"

"Kayla don't start, you had just as much fun as I did!"

"You took us up to high slanted roofs with big plastic garbage bags and made us slide down into a huge pile _over and over_…_yeah_, that _was_ really fun!" She decided.

Phineas kissed her. "Let's go get something to eat, those sandwiches are disappearing much too fast."

-O-

Marty and Regina went to the refrigerator in the small kitchenette to set up the cake. Marty had baked a four-layer masterpiece called a 'Chocolate Cassata' that boasted white layers filled with chocolate custard and whipped cream.

"Reg, normally this has a liquor, but I didn't want to ruin it for Jeff."

"That was sweet of you, but don't tell the rest of them that! After the whole '_disappearance'_ even John and I had a field day at the bar."

"Oh goodness, I _do not_ want to see John Henry drunk! I _know_ he likes a good beer every now and then." Marty exclaimed, touching up the frosting.

"That man can hold gallons if he wanted to, I was the one he had to carry over his shoulder. Marty, I'm so glad no one from the Council saw us; my voyager privileges would have been suspended. We should have just rented a motel room and got sloshed in another time zone. There's a whole different set of rules to follow living here in the complex, but I don't blame them for it. I was a blubbering mess!"

The women laughed and wheeled the frothy cake to the food table and the group cheered. Jeffrey ran up to it with the cake knife in hand.

"I hope you like it, Jeff, baking is a passion of mine." Marty said.

"I know that, you make terrific cookies!"

He and Phineas cut the first slices.

_"Aww,_ don't they make a beautiful couple!" Bernard Wolfstein joked.

"Yeah, it's a match made in the cosmos." Tom Welles added.

Kayla stood by watching her two favorite boys joke around with the cake and feed each other. A slight feeling of disquiet passed over her. She was about to take a huge leap in her life with the upcoming marriage. It was a difficult decision for Phineas too. Aside from his 'playboy' reputation, he had a sworn responsibility as a Voyager that required him to be in the field more often than not. She was also trying to put Jeffrey's emotions into perspective. It was a lot for a young boy to handle. Jeffrey's whole world was turned upside down when he met Phineas and the events in the past year were no exception. What scared her even more was that she would in essence, become a surrogate mother to him. She had a feeling that he would start resenting the whole idea and she was right.

_'Talk about the difficult teen years!'_ She thought.

Kayla grabbed a plate and joined her cousin on the cake line; she patted his back. "Hey John, how are _you_ doing lately?"

John Henry looked down upon his tiny cousin with a shy smile. "I've been better, I didn't realize how much all this affected me. For weeks I kept waking up in cold sweats and nightmares. The VA shrinks call it_ post-traumatic stress_. I don't know how I would have handled myself if it weren't for Regina. I thought _I _would be the one giving her the support and comfort. _Hot damn!_ I'm usually much stronger than this."

Kayla hugged him. "We all need a shoulder to lean on, and she's a very strong woman…she married you didn't she? I'd say you're a lot to handle, but she sure got the hunk of the West!"

John Henry laughed. "Yeah…I suppose. You know, I _was_ prime beef back then, Bogg isn't the only uhh…_hottie…_ around here!"

The cousins chuckled and joined the others at the table. Phineas had left and returned with a metal box. He presented it to Jeffrey.

"I wasn't going to end this get together without giving you a gift."

Jeffrey took the box curious. "Thanks Bogg, I wasn't expecting one. I mean, I didn't get you anything."

_"Ehh,_ don't worry about it. This was all for you. And all the time we spend together is my gift from you. Sometimes I'm just full of surprises. Go ahead, open it!"

Jeffrey smiled and lifted the lid. He picked up the omni concealed in the soft, red cushioning. His eyes widened like saucers as he looked it over. He put it down on the velvet and hugged his partner again. Everyone clapped.

"Bogg! Is this…_my own_ omni? It really works?"

"Absolutely Jeff, we're still partners and you'll still have to go through training school, but I think it's safe to say that now you are an,_ official_ Voyager!"

-O-

**The OCC**

Bobby handed Dr. Reinhold a glass of water to help calm his nerves. He sat back in his chair and rubbed his temples. The old physicist explained everything about his secret projects to him and Councilman Garth.

"Okay Dr. Reinhold, you said that there was another omni with the same function and you hid it. _Where?"_

"I had it sent here this morning, your assistant handled it. Did she give it to you?"

"No, she didn't. Tina must have stored it for safekeeping and forgot about it, she does that sometimes. I'll get it from her tomorrow."

"Oh good! The model I hid was my original; its appearance is no different than the standard field omnis, except for one or two singular designs."

Garth's expression was severe. "For now, we don't know if these Voyagers even survived the excursion. Are you sure _our_ tracking systems will not pick them up?"

Dr. Reinhold couldn't stop trembling and he stood and paced the room. "No, they won't, I'm going to have to rebuild the one that was destroyed. It took me five years to assemble it!"

"We don't have that much time." Bobby announced. "However, you have all the blue prints, you understand the formulas and I can get a team of specialists right on it. You are not going to be alone in this venture anymore. I'm very sorry it happened this way. Councilor Garth, do you think we need to alert the field staff about this?"

Garth rose and headed to the doorway. "I will hold an emergency session with the Council this evening. I think it's safe to say for now that this mishap will not interfere with the time stream of Earth at hand."

Dr. Reinhold stared out the window at the campus, he slammed the sill and turned to them. "This is all my fault! If only I had more people on alert! You don't quite understand what has happened. Those Voyagers _must_ be brought back with the omni; otherwise the entire fabric of the universe could be destroyed!"

Garth looked at him sharp. "We _will_ get right on it, this is a state of affairs that merits our full investigation and attention. Bobby, first thing tomorrow I want you to gather Pioneer together, we may need their assistance."

Garth left the complex and Dr. Reinhold shook his head. "I don't want to endanger any lives with this. My omni has never been tested by humans yet."

Bobby straightened out his desk and left the office exasperated. "Then tell me doctor, _what_ _have_ you tested all these years?"

"Objects, animals. I was actually going to experiment with myself after I announced my invention to the Council."

Bobby led the doctor from the Control Center. The majority of the technical staff had gone home for the night. He made sure it was locked and the alarm systems were in check. He waved at the security guards.

"Doctor, this is beyond experimentation now. This group we're going to inform, Pioneer, is a separate faction of field workers. They're singled out to help break up the works of the exact people that stole your invention. We will be meeting with them tomorrow as soon as I hear from Garth. Come, I'll escort you back to your lab and we'll assess all the damages to the Tracking system."


	4. A very untidy dilemma

**The Voyager's Aide Finale: A Road not taken**

**Story III**

**Chapter 3: A very untidy dilemma**

Kayla came to Phineas and Jeffrey's complex early in the morning. They were all supposed to meet for breakfast. She scanned her hand over the activation lock; Phineas had authorized her imprint the evening before. When she heard the lock click she walked inside. The boys were still asleep in their rooms. She pushed the light switch, and when the natural lighting flooded the room she had to struggle from letting out a shout of revulsion. The place was a wreck! Phineas and Jeffrey had spent their time living like college Frat boys. She stumbled over the heaps of dirty clothes and halted, her foot was _stuck_ on a tile. She yanked hard on it and after four tries; the entire tile tore off, still attached to her shoe.

_"Arrrrhhh! _This place is so goopy! I am not going to live with grody slobs!" She said aloud, spouting fifties slang. Kayla marched into the kitchen; it was a fright.

"Oh my _goodness_! Now this rattles my cage!"

Phineas trudged from the bedroom and rubbed his eyes. "Man, What's all the noise _cherry pie?_ I'm still trying to_ pile up some z's!_" He rumbled with a yawn. He mocked her slang and still half-asleep, threw his pajamas off as he headed for the bathroom.

"It must have been the sound of your floor _eating_ my _good_ shoe! Will you look at this? I open the fridge and there's trees growing inside! _What the?_…Phineas! This lettuce has black mold on it!"

Phineas looked out from the doorway, he couldn't even see her. She was stooped behind the refrigerator door and tossing food out of it. He ducked as rotted tomatoes and fruits went flying in his direction. He quickly shut the door and started brushing his teeth. Kayla's wrath was only just beginning.

"Look, just, peel it off!" His reply came out garbled by toothpaste.

"_Peel it off_? Don't you realize mold grows on the other side? _Inside? _Black mold is deadly!" Kayla finished dumping out the old food remnants. "What are you feeding this poor boy? Ketchup packets? Why is there beer in here? I thought you don't drink?"

"Not really, but John Henry and some of the other guys do! I had to be a good host when they all came over to play Schnibbits a few days ago!" Phineas now yelled from the shower.

She grabbed some sponges and cleanser from under the sink and went to work. "Where did this Frigidaire come from, the munchkins in Oz? I'm breaking my back cleaning it out!"

"Hey, I can't help it! It's the one they provided for us! We can't all have your huge GE model!"

Kayla soaped up the entire fridge and let it sit for a few minutes on the sticky residue that lined the shelves. She next moved to the stove and gasped. A huge pot sat on top, with dried brown gook spilled out on the sides and all over the grating. She opened it and took a whiff. "Yuck! Don't tell me you made beer stew again? Jeffrey can't eat this!"

"It's_ food_ Kay! He's not an alcoholic from it! It was actually pretty tasty, try it!"

"No way! This looks three days old!"

"Actually it's four. Beer stew tastes best when you let it_…stew_ an extra day." He explained.

Kayla opened the cabinets to find a container and screamed. Phineas heard a loud crash and sprinted out of the shower. With shampoo still in his hair, he clutched a blue towel around his waist and slid into the kitchen.

"Kayla, are you alright? What happened?"

Kayla fumed and clutched her head, surrounded by Tupperware, bowls and dishes. Phineas rubbed the spot where she was hit.

"Everything is just…_thrown…_in this…cabinet! I nearly fractured my skull. There is no order to this chaos! What's the design scheme to this place,_ schizophrenic?_"

Jeffrey ran from his bedroom and saw them standing close in the kitchen. Phineas was kissing her head, trying to make the bump all better.

"Oh,_ c'mon_ Bogg! You have a room!"

Phineas glared at him. "Jeffrey! Kayla was just trying help us clean up a little and everything fell on top of her."

"I told you that was gonna happen soon."

"I didn't see you making an effort fix it either, wise guy." Phineas remarked.

Phineas stooped down to pick up the dishes while Jeffrey ran into the bathroom. Kayla stepped past Phineas and picked up a large container. After washing it, she poured the leftovers into it and a large spoon fell out, splattering brown gravy on her pretty, lilac turtleneck.

"_Ewww!__ What the heck is this?_ There's a _serving __spoon_ at the bottom of this pot! That's gross! Look at my sweater!" She moaned.

Phineas jumped up, his towel almost slipped off. "A _spoon! _How did that get in there? That must have been John Henry, he kept giving it a taste test and putting more salt, nearly killed my recipe! I told him all the cigars he used to smoke probably damaged his taste buds."

He ran to his bedroom and grabbed a tee shirt for her. "Here, I wear them tight fitted, so it won't be too big. We'll just drop that off at the cleaners, but let's try and get it out now."

He picked up a bottle and poured some of the liquid onto the stain. Kayla eyes went wide and she reached for it frantic.

"No Phineas! That's _bleach_!"

It was too late, the sweater was ruined and white patches appeared all over. Kayla growled at him and he ducked down to continue cleaning up, she was on a rampage now.

"I'm_ so sorry,_ hon! There was no label. I'll get you a new one, _even _better!" He promised.

The shampoo was drying out on his head and dripping into his eyes. "Hurry up kid! I _wasn't_ finished!"

"Hold your horses, Bogg! You always take ten years in the bathroom!" Jeffrey had stolen his spot in the shower and he was trying to shave the few tiny hairs on his upper lip.

Kayla tossed her sweater on the couch and went to the sink. She seized the spray nozzle and shot water at Phineas' head and scrubbed it.

"Here,_ here! _The soaps off! Will you _just…_get dressed. I'm appalled!"

She pushed Phineas into the bedroom and ran back to the kitchen. She dared to peek into his oven. "_For the love of…_There's like two-hundred greasy pans in here!"

Phineas winced for every one she tossed to the floor. He threw on a pair of jeans, boots and a button down silver shirt. He rolled up the sleeves and quickly combed his wet hair back with a little gel to keep it tame. He splashed on some cologne and was all set to go, but had a feeling she wasn't about to leave the complex. Phineas came out and stayed passive in the living room, kicking the clothes into one big ball. Kayla looked up at him with livid eyes; she was making a dirty pan pile in the kitchen corner.

"I can't leave the place like this, I'm sorry. You and Jeffrey go and get breakfast and please bring me back something. I have to start cleaning house! Now _what_ are you doing?"

Kayla gaped amazed as Phineas kicked the clothing pile like a soccer ball into the closet. He looked at her shamefaced. "I'm…I'm just putting the dirty laundry aside."

"You have a laundry basket right over there!" Kayla grabbed the entire bundle in one swoop and stuffed it into a dark laundry bag she pulled off the closet hook. "I want you to drop this off while you're at it, buster. How do you and Jeffrey even have clothes to wear? It's all in this stinky pile!"

Jeffrey climbed out of the shower and got dressed in the bathroom. He turned the blow dryer up high to drown her out. Was this what it was going to be like every day? He didn't think he could take it. Why didn't Phineas stand up for himself? He finished styling his hair and came out irritated.

"Kayla! Back off! We're not cleaners, okay! We're..._straighten-uppers_!" He looked at Phineas with a satisfied smile that faded quick. His partner's blue eyes bore into him like hot coals.

"Jeffrey, you stay out of this."

_"What?_ Bogg c'mon! She has no right barging in here at seven in the morning and throwing everything all over the place. Weren't we supposed to_ meet her_? And how did she get in here anyway? Oh.…forget it! _Man_, so _this_ is what _PMS_ is like huh? Get used to it, Bogg!"

Jeffrey went to his room. He picked up his new omni. Something odd caught his eye; the globe was blacked out. _'Maybe it's one of the newer models…'_ He thought. Nobody seemed to notice at the party, but it looked normal then. He still heard them arguing back and forth. He could tell that Bogg's temper had gotten the better of him by the way his eyes flared. Bogg's voice would also grow very husky and his eyebrows knitted up and down. Jeffrey put the omni on his belt loop and sighed in the full-length mirror on the closet door. Now they were in a shouting match.

"Look, maybe Jeff is right! You should have called or just waited!"

_"What!_ I'm _so glad_ I didn't. Is this what it's going to be like in _our_ complex, in the Brownstone? Filth everywhere?"

"It's not _filth_…it's a sign of _busy people_! Five months engagement couldn't tell you I'm not _Mr. Clean_? It's just a little untidy. We were going to clean it before we left!"

Kayla tied the laundry bag and heaved it up. She tossed it at him. "You have an excuse for everything, don't you? A little _untidy_? You both have only been here two weeks and look at it already! What would it be like if it were a month, a year? And don't roll those eyes at me!"

Phineas wanted to tear out his hair. "Can we talk about this later? I have to go, I'm starving."

"No, I want to talk about this now, it's important!"

"I don't talk well on an empty stomach." He admonished. "And why does everything have to be _now?_ You women always pick the most inopportune times to start an argument."

Kayla's mouth hung open, he was really asking for it. "What are you talking about? When are we _supposed_ to talk about it, Phineas? When we've been married for twenty years? You should know me by now, I hate_ messes!"_

"Oh yeah! Then _you_ should know me by now! I hate _naggas_!" He yelled, erupting into a Norwegian accent on the last word. "That's right!" Phineas moved in on her slow, gritting his teeth. "You _gnaw!_ You _irritate! Du… er… en… nag!_" Kayla tripped backwards on the couch and then slammed the cushion.

"A nag! Why you big man-child! I should…"

Jeffrey came out of the room and cut them off. "Will you two_ can it? _You're waking the whole complex up! Some people like to sleep in on Saturday mornings, Kayla! You're both acting like childish _jerks!_"

Phineas shoved him to the exit. "Jeffrey! Just wait outside, I'll be right there."

Jeffrey stomped his foot and pushed the door in. "Stop kicking me out. I live here too and I have a right to complain about this nonsense!"

Phineas was at a loss. He rammed the door hard and it slammed against Jeffrey's shoulder. "Jeffrey! _GET OUT!_"

Jeffrey shook his head and held his upper arm. "I can't believe you, Bogg! I hate this!" He ran from the complex.

Phineas looked back at her. "Do you see what you did? You made me yell at him and he didn't even do anything. I could have hurt him too! He's right, we're getting all heated up over nothing!"

Kayla tossed a pillow at his face and stood up. She shoved him and he stumbled until he was up against the wall. When Kayla's temper rose, her strength tripled.

"This isn't '_nothing!'_ It's our first_ real_ argument!_"_

_"Oh yeah! _Well! I want to make up already!"

Kayla grabbed his face. "Alright you big lug, I'm sorry! You know you look like a snarling dog when you're angry, you're upper lip curls back over your teeth!"

"Fine, I'm sorry too! And you look like a_ goldfish_! If they could make angry faces!" Phineas pulled her against him and they embraced with passionate kisses.

"Please, Phineas, when you see Jeffrey…tell him…I'm…very…sorry too." She murmured.

"_Mmmm_, sure…_sure_…later…_much later!_" He picked her up in a frenzy, and made his way to his bedroom, suddenly Kayla threw her arms out to stop him and jumped out of his grasp.

"No, Phineas! Right now! Get out of here before I make you scrub with a toothbrush!"

Phineas stepped back, red faced and dazed. "What? Kayla, I thought we were gonna make up? You know?"

Kayla turned him bodily around and pushed him. "We said we're sorry, now…_OUT!_"

She slammed the door on him and secured it with the standard locks. Kayla leaned back breathless. It took every ounce of willpower she had to do that. She leaned on the wall laughing when she saw the doorknob twisting. He grumbled and then yelled at her. Through the door it sounded like an angry dog barking.

_"You_ are pure _evil! _You know that, woman?"

"_Woof! Woof!_ Thanks! Now get going!"

-O-

After dropping the blueprints and formulas for the Tracking system at the Voyager Technical Institute, Bobby Peters and Doctor Reinhold went to the OCC. It was Tina's day off, but Bobby woke her up at seven a.m to ask her where the metal box was. She told him to check the last drawer of her desk and gave him the combination to her lock, then fell asleep on the phone. Bobby clicked off and opened it, pulling out the box. He handed it to Dr. Reinhold.

"Here you go, Doc. Let's get it down to the laboratory at the VTI, then I have to _round up_ the Pioneers." He said with a bit of humor.

Dr. Reinhold opened the box. Something was wrong. He picked up the omni inside and peered at it, then flipped the lid with a gasp. "Bobby, this _isn't_ my omni!"

The relief faded from Bobby's face and he rushed to his side. "What do you mean? You said it was delivered to Tina in a metal box?" He tried to keep his voice calm and level.

"Yes it was! But _this_ isn't it. This isn't even the box! My box had red velvet on the inside. Where did this one come from?"

Bobby held his head and paced around. Suddenly he remembered. The same day that Reinhold sent his omni in was the day that Jeffrey's new omni came from the cleaning department, in a metal box with velvet lining.

Bobby slammed the lid closed and put it under his arm. "That's right! Jeffrey showed me the omni at the party and the globe was dark, not our current models. _Damn!_ Why didn't I realize it? Let's go! I know where your omni is!"

-O-

Jeffrey sat in the picnic area of the campus. Phineas jogged over and took the bench across, opening his breakfast. He looked agitated and his knees knocked together. If this was what love did to a man, Jeffrey decided he wanted no part of it. Phineas calmed down in a few minutes after chugging his entire drink in one gulp. Jeffrey continued to glare at him. When he was finished with his egg sandwich he dumped the wrappers in the trashcan and left Phineas behind. He headed outside the campus and followed the scenic, tree-lined road toward the lake. He felt Phineas' presence behind him, so he took his time, looking at the birds and kicking at the gold and reddish hued foliage all around.

Jeffrey came to small, rocky area and just stood motionless, taking in the fresh air. He glanced up at the clouds; they were very different from Earth. Despite the sunshine, the clouds were low-level and reflected an array of colors from the lightest purple to the deepest red. Jeffrey called them cosmic clouds. The sun even filtered in different on Planet Voyager. It was explained to him that the sun's rays on the planet were pure and unaffected by air pollution common to Earth's atmosphere. Jeffrey had noticed that VHQ took extreme measures to conserve energy and their vehicles were either electric or ran on minimum gas and electricity. These cars were known as Hybrids. Although in existence on Earth since 1839, their use would still be limited well into the twenty-first century.

While Jeffrey enjoyed the stay here, for him, there was no greater place to be than Planet Earth. Jeffrey picked up smooth stones and tried to skip them in the water. He heard a tiny splash to his left and saw one go bouncing across the surface five times until it sank.

_"Bat's breath!_ Last time I got ten skips. I'm just distracted."

Jeffrey looked at his partner. It was time to talk to him about this whole situation. However, his temper overpowered his reasonableness.

"Bogg, I can't believe you just kicked me out like that! Are you practicing for the future?"

"Jeffrey, what are you talking about? All week you've been dropping hints that you're unhappy with the marriage coming up and I want you to stop the sarcasm and talk to me! I'm sorry I kicked you out and hit your shoulder. That was an accident. Kayla's very sorry too. You caught us at a bad moment. It happens to all of us."

Jeffrey tossed another stone and folded his arms in a huff. _"Yeah right_ you're sorry! You've wanted to do that to me ever since you got here. You're going to be married _next month,_ and where does that leave me? Oh I know; it leaves me _here!_ That's your plan isn't it? You brought me here so I can get used to the place." He fumed.

Phineas pulled at his hair. Jeffrey's accusations were getting under his skin. "What is the matter with you? Yes, you will be left here _eventually,_ for schooling! I thought you'd be happy for me! How many times have you gotten upset when I would fall for all those other women? I finally found the one I want to spend the rest of my life with and the arrangement works out perfectly. She understands the work that we do because she's a big part of it. I couldn't ask for anyone better!"

"Ha! Even now? You're right Bogg, she is a nag!"

Phineas kicked at a few loose rocks. "Don't say that! Kayla was just upset and so was I. And she was right; we _are_ living like pigs. What kind of house would we keep in the future? Sometimes it takes another person to make you aware of your own flaws. She just…flew off the handle about it. How many times have I done that…or_ you,_ kid?"

Phineas came over and Jeffrey refused to look at him. He held his shoulder.

"Jeff, I know what's eating you. You miss the good old days. You have to understand that sometimes situations change. People change, hopefully for the better. Nothing stays the same, that's something you learn _very _quickly as a Voyager. I know I'm certainly not the same guy. Time isn't constant, it's forward moving…"

Jeffrey shrugged his hand off and faced him. "I don't need you to lecture me! I'll hear it in school soon enough when you dump me to go frolicking with Kayla."

Phineas threw his hands up and paced around. "Smoking Bat's breath! Jeffrey! I'm not _frolicking_ with Kayla! We _love_ each other and are _going to be married!_ You are going to have to accept that!" Phineas grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and looked him in the eye. It was as if they were arguing for the first time in Egypt all over again.

"One day you _will_ be on your own. The truth is I really don't have much control over your life anymore than I did when I crashed into your window. I'm not your father; I'm not even your legal guardian! You had a good father that raised you to be the man _he_ wanted you to be!"

Jeffrey thrust him away, tears of hurt and anger pooled in his eyes. "So then what the hell are you, Bogg? What are you trying to say? Now I get it! You _do_ want to dump me because I'm not your _real_ kid. You'll be having your own soon enough. What do you need me hanging around for?"

He turned to wipe his eyes and Phineas tried to pull him back. "No, Jeff! It's not like that at all! I want you to be my family! You are my family and I even got Garth to approve my adop…"

Jeffrey slapped his hand away and Phineas jumped back stunned. "Get off me! You know what? Just forget it, Bogg! I don't care what you do any more! When you marry Kayla I'm finished! _We're_ finished! I want to go home. My real home."

-O-

Kayla led Bobby down the path in the direction of the lake. She couldn't believe the story he told her about the omni. They heard arguing and ran towards the rocks.

"That's them alright, it's been a very rough morning and it sounds like it still is." She told Bobby embarrassed.

"It has been a toughie for us all, Kayla, and it's going to get worse if we don't clear this up."

-O-

Phineas wanted to shake Jeffrey or throw him in the lake to cool off. He did neither, but lowered his voice and composed himself.

"Jeffrey, you are behaving _extremely_ irrational and I want you to stop it and get a hold of yourself."

"Didn't you hear a word I just said? I'm _sick_ of this tagging along, being pushed around and shoved aside! I'm_ sick_ of you!" Jeffrey shot back.

Phineas was stung at the heart. Kayla's intuition had been right. Jeffrey was a bundle of nerves that had finally popped. He was glad it happened on him and no one else. Right now, anger clouded his own better judgment.

"Damn it, kid! Why do you have to be so selfish all the time? Don't you_ ever _think of me and what I go through? It's always about you and your lonely little feelings! Well_ I _have feelings too! I thought you might have understood that by now. I didn't have to take you along with me! I could have dropped you _anywhere_ in time, an orphanage; the slave trade in Persia, _anywhere! __Bat's Breath!_ I could have even let you smash onto the sidewalk!"

Phineas drew a sharp breath. That last comment must have hurt Jeffrey, because it tore him to the bone to have said it.

_"Wait…_I didn't mean that! I would never…" Phineas approached him.

Jeffrey couldn't stand to listen to him anymore. He ran far ahead and opened his omni. "_Damn you,_ Bogg! You _love me_ so much you can't wait to get rid of me and wish I was dead! Fine! I'll get rid of myself!"

Bobby and Kayla raced through the trees and skidded on the wet rocks.

"Jeffrey, don't use it! _Stop!_" Bobby commanded.

"Phineas, stop him! That's not a normal omni!" Kayla shouted.

Jeffrey didn't understand what they were yelling about and right now he didn't care. He suddenly remembered the party when everyone was talking about Paradox. There was a rumor going around that three members stole a special testing omni and they had to be found. Right now Jeffrey only cared about getting out of VHQ. Phineas and the others moved in on him. He looked at his dials and set them for New York, 1984 – home – where he belonged. He pushed the activator button. He didn't disappear and a computerized voice spoke.

_"Inter-dimensional time code engaged for 1984."_

Phineas caught up to him, but it was too late. Bobby ran to Phineas' side.

"That's not a _time-zone_ omni! It's to an _alternate dimension!"_

Jeffrey looked down and felt his body disappearing. He tried to reach for Phineas but he couldn't move. He glanced frightened.

"_BOGG!_ I can't move! What's going on?"

_"NO! __JEFFREY!_" Phineas dove for him, and landed face down in the water. He splashed around and grabbed at the air. Jeffrey had vanished.


	5. The InterDimensional Portal

**The Voyager's Aide Finale: A Road not taken**

**Story III  
**

**Chapter 4: The Inter-dimensional Portal**

Dr. Reinhold gawked at the roomful of anxious faces. None were more disturbed than Voyager Phineas Bogg. His pained expression alone questioned him and accused him of something most heinous. Phineas demanded justice and if anyone were to be held accountable right now, it would be the Doctor. Bobby had to hold Phineas back from hitting him when he barged into his office this morning. The doctor felt terrible that a boy was the one in trouble.

"I _uh_…it isn't easy to explain a man's life work in a few minutes. I can only…"

Voyager Brian O'Neill slammed the table. "Then give us the Cliff notes, Doc! Jeffrey's life is at stake! We're not physicists, but we're not idiots!"

Dr. Reinhold hastened to the transparent writing board at the head of the room. "Okay, of…of course you aren't! Have any of you heard of the alternate world theory?"

Most of the group nodded and he continued. "Well, advancements in modern science and physics has led us to believe that there are billions or trillions of them."

"What does that have to do with the Voyager cause? Our mission is to correct history so that the wrong time zones don't exist." Joseph noted.

"Yes, and VHQ does an outstanding job with that, but there was something that wasn't accounted for, _differing_ dimensional planes."

The doctor drew a quick image of the planet Earth with arrows pointing out of it, connecting to other versions of the same drawing.

"Every time…_err…say_…there is an accident! Or someone _makes_ a decision or _doesn't _make a decision; a whole new world is created, just like Earth! Did you ever wonder why the universe is infinite and ever expanding? Twenty years ago Artie Houlihan and I did, and I came up with the idea to create an_ Inter-Dimensional Portal_."

Kayla's jaw dropped and she held her head. This was what she was funding the last six years? Tears sprang to her eyes and she looked at Phineas. This never would have happened if she had controlled her temper and didn't storm into their complex. Phineas took her hand and squeezed it.

"What are you thinking about, Kay?" He whispered while the doctor discussed a few specifics.

"Before he died, Artie had left specific instructions in his will to fund this…this…_stupid project!_ Now look! It's all my fault Phineas, if I didn't act like such a witch this morning Jeffrey would still be here!"

She rested her head in Phineas' chest and he stroked her hair. "Don't blame yourself. Jeffrey was a ticking time bomb; he was going to go off on me any time. You knew it."

"Maybe, but he wouldn't have had the idea to use the omni!"

"Kayla, we can't waste time worrying over whose fault it was. I shouldn't have attacked the doctor like that earlier. If he didn't create this, someone else would have. If anything, _I_ take the blame. I should have addressed Jeff's feelings from the minute I knew something was wrong. I also should have caught him! I knew when he touched the omni he was gonna try and escape. He said he wanted to go home. I should have been with him."

Jeremy scratched his head, he tapped a pencil on his mouth, attempting to create his own diagram. "I don't get it, isn't this exactly like a time machine?"

The doctor shook his head and turned to the board. He drew a straight line. "No, son. It's not necessarily a time machine in itself, there is _no movement_ along the temporal continuum." He drew more arrows spilling off the line. "It's about _worlds_ that _diverge_ at critical points."

Jeremy snapped his fingers. "Ahh, okay! So what you're saying is, Jeffrey and these other Voyagers are in a world exactly like Earth, a world where wars may have been won by the other side and history is completely different? Even…even _our_ _exact counterparts_ could exist there?"

"Like… _a_ _road not taken._" Phineas said. His composure wavered.

Dr. Reinhold dropped the marker. "That's exactly it! A road not taken. The people living in those alternate realities don't see their world as a mistake, or backwards. It is what it is for them. However, I managed to create something a little different. Using technology developed here at Headquarters I _was _able to merge the portal with our time travel mechanics. The user could adjust his omni and travel back and forth to whichever time zone they chose. Only, they aren't traveling to our present Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy, rather, another _dimension."_

_"Woah!_ So how the heck are we supposed to know which _earth_ Jeffrey is in? He could be anywheres, in _any_ galaxy at any time! You said that there are billions out there!" John Henry pointed out.

Bobby Peters was leaning on the door frame and he approached the head of the table. "Dr. Reinhold had created a tracking device specifically for this omni, but that creep Billy Ryan destroyed it before he disappeared with Livina and Levi. Our teams are working around the clock to rebuild it. The only problem is, this omni was still in testing mode and the recall code was on the Tracking system. There's no way for him to come back right now, even if he tried."

"Poor Jeffrey! How long will this all take? You don't just make a tracking system overnight." Marty asked uneasy, tears brimmed in her large, brown eyes. Brian pulled his chair closer to her and put an arm over her shoulder. "Who knows what kind of worlds exist, what monsters and regimes rule?"

Everyone murmured in agreement, thinking of all the past and present political rulers and Kingdoms that made life miserable for the world.

"I know, Doctor O'Connor. We just don't have a specific time period. Perhaps, you do, Mr. Bogg?"

Phineas gazed at him. "The only place I could imagine him going is back to his own time zone in 1982…but since he's older, he may have upped it a few years. 1984? And he kept saying he wanted to go _home_. Jeffrey is from New York City."

Dr. Reinhold fiddled with the buttons on his lab coat. "That's a very good conjuncture, we'll stick within that decade. And it narrows the location down considerably. However to be completely honest, it took…took me five years to invent this tracker."

The entire room became abuzz. John Henry tossed his hands up. "Five years! We don't have flippin' _five_ years!"

"I didn't say that's how long _we _would take, John Henry. We can probably duplicate it within a few _weeks_, but that's the least amount of time I'll give the Tech squad if they want to do it right. Are there volunteers here with the technological know-how to help us?" Bobby asked.

Jeremy and Bernard's hands flew up. "We'll do everything we can, Bobby!" Jeremy assured him.

"Thank you, I'll need you to come with me to the OCC in a moment."

John Henry jumped up and kicked his chair back under the table. He folded his arms and paced. Regina clung to him to soothe his temper and he clasped her fingers.

"So what are _we_ supposed to do until then, huh? Sit around and mold?"

"We _wait!_" Phineas' deep voice resonated across the room. "That's all we can do." Every head turned to him. He stared ahead with tension in his brow and his jaw clenched tight. He rapped the gavel.

"Meeting adjourned!"

The Voyagers piled out of the room, giving Phineas a pat on the back and some assurance. Phineas stayed behind. He continued to examine the rudimentary drawings the doctor made.

_"There are billions or trillions…"_ The doctor's voice echoed.

He couldn't control his body from shaking. A low cry escaped his lips and he threw his face in his hands. "What did I do? This is all my fault!"

Kayla lingered in the doorway and then closed the door behind her. She came to his side and stroked his hair. Phineas grabbed her hands, and his hot tears dripped into her palms. She sank into the chair and he hugged her. He couldn't get any words out, but continued to sob in her shoulder.

"He…he actually thinks I wanted him to die…that I should have left him to fall…how could he? After everything we've been through?"

"Phineas, he spoke out of anger, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"He could have fooled me…he was so angry, but more hurt, I saw it in his eyes. I said it first. Damn it! I told him I could have left him to fall but I didn't! Why did I have to open my stupid mouth? Oh God Kay, you should have seen his eyes when he disappeared!" He cried.

"_Shh_…there's still hope, Phineas…" She murmured, softly brushing his hair with kisses. It pained her to see the man she loved cry so much and she rocked him.

"We can still find him. No matter how long it takes, we'll keep searching."

Phineas raised his head. "I'll never give up. If I lose Jeffrey, I know a part of me will want to die too. I'll never be the same, Kay, I know it."

Kayla wiped his tear stained face. She knew the waiting would kill Phineas. He would need time to rest alone and reflect.

"Phineas, we have to keep _hope_, that's what Jeffrey would want. He always admires your optimism and your confidence, and so do I. No matter how terrible you're feeling, don't let your heart give out on him. Jeffrey is smart and resourceful even without you around, _I believe in him_."

Phineas forced a weak smile. "Thanks Kayla, I believe in him too."


	6. Die Voyager!

**The Voyager's Aide Finale: A Road not taken**

**Story III**

**Chapter 5: Die Voyager!**

A desperate cry pierced the silence along the desolate avenue. It rang in his ears like a lost dream reemerged. There were too many cries in the night of this languished Metropolis, but how often did he hear this one before in years past – a boy's cry – so helpless and so needy? It couldn't be him; his imagination played cruel tricks. The Scavengers were out tonight and they must have found a victim. They never failed to attack an easy target that entered their domain. He flicked the cigarette out of his mouth, he couldn't quite get used to smoking them. The voice pleaded in his conscience for help.

-O-

Jeffrey had thought he was alone since he materialized a few minutes earlier into a foul puddle of gutter water. His heart pounded when he recognized his surroundings. This couldn't possibly be the city he grew up in. A few street lamps illuminated the block and he struggled to see the collapsed street sign on the corner. He made out the words, _'Park Avenue.'_

"This is unreal! It can't be stuffy Park Avenue." He said aloud. He glanced up at the decrepit buildings – they threatened to collapse. They were hardly the pillars of the rich that once owned this part of the city.

Sharp gusts of wind encircled him and he grabbed his nose from the stench that strong odor of smoke wafted toward him and in the far distance he noticed a blazing fire atop a skyscraper. There were no fire engines or police to aid the situation. He looked at his omni again. The light on the omni was not red; in fact, the lights did not go off at all, and the button didn't work when he reset the dials for Headquarters.

Jeffrey tried not to panic and he banged it a few times. "Stupid omni! Stuck in automatic mode already? Where did you take me?"

He regretted the whole argument with Phineas. All he wanted now was to get out of here and back to the safety of VHQ and his friends. The rustling of a trashcan alerted him. He walked closer and saw a figure hunched over and digging through it. Whatever vittles he found, the figure placed in his mouth like a hungry animal. Jeffrey could almost taste the vileness of the poor soul's meal and rubbed his own mouth disgusted. The figure looked up, his face obscured by deep shadows and his head covered by a tattered hood. He didn't seem much older than Jeffrey himself.

"Please…could you help me, I'm a little lost." Jeffrey asked.

The figure just watched him and then inched forward. He looked at the object on Jeffrey's belt.

"Voyager!"

"What?"

The kid raised his hand and let out a shrill whistle between grimy fingers.

"Die Voyager! _Voyagers must die!"_ The young man chanted; his tone laced with hatred.

Jeffrey stepped backwards in shock and heard fanatic whispers building up to a thundering crescendo around him, they all chanted the same disturbing words.

"Die Voyager! _Voyagers must die!_"

What he had thought were mere shadows, began to writhe and twist until they stood upright and moved nearer to him. They appeared from the doorways and storefronts and sprouted up from behind overturned vehicles. Some crawled from beneath manhole covers.

"Kill him! _Kill the Voyager!_ _Voyagers must die!_ _Die Voyager! Die!_"

Jeffrey broke into a frantic run and they made chase.

"Help! Help me! _Somebody!" _Jeffrey cried out. He nearly tripped on the jagged pieces of concrete and piles of debris that littered the streets.

_"Please!_ Help!"

Jeffrey darted around a corner and stopped to catch his breath under a fallen awning. Who were these maniacs? How did they know about Voyagers? They must have seen his omni, but that didn't explain why they wanted him dead. He heard them coming fast and he ducked low and moved backwards until he was in a fetal position. He forced himself not to breathe too heavy. They rushed past like a horde of wild beasts on two legs and shouted more oaths and vicious death threats.

Jeffrey closed his eyes relieved when they had gone. He staggered up and tiptoed off the steps. He heard small sniffles coming from across the street. A young child sat crying near the cracked window of what was once a woman's clothing store. He looked pitiful in his ragged garments and rubbed his grubby, tear-stained face. Jeffrey ran over to him.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, little guy. I'll help you if you help me. My name is Jeffrey Jones, what's yours?" Jeffrey offered his hand.

The child raised his eyes and smiled, he opened his mouth and shrieked.

"I found him! _I found him!_ I found the Voyager!"

Jeffrey couldn't believe he was tricked this way. He looked in both directions and the vicious crowds encircled him. Glass shattered at his feet and a piece of rock struck him in the back. He bent forward in pain from the blow.

"Get away from me! Leave me alone! I'm not bad, I'm not going to hurt anybody! Voyagers are not bad! Why do you want us to die?"

A tall and scarred man shoved his way out from the center of the crowd; he was their leader. Jeffrey shouted when he saw the thick, silver chain spinning over his head.

"Please don't hurt me!"

He approached with a devilish smile, his teeth a deep shade of yellow and chiseled to fine points. He whipped the chain once and Jeffrey fell backward into the filthy hands of the mob. His shoulder had taken the hit and blood seeped through his shirt.

"No! _NO!_"

Blinding headlights shone on the crowd and the gangs staggered back and dropped Jeffrey. They shielded their eyes.

"No! Not the light! Get out of the light! Damn you, Voyager!" The leader shouted.

The lights edged closer and grew even brighter. Jeffrey stayed down as sudden and crackling bursts of laser beams shot out from the light and immobilized a few of the crowd. The person controlling them also held a high-beam flashlight. An engine roared to life and tires screeched to a halt beside Jeffrey. Leaving the fallen, the mob dispersed in hoots of anger. Jeffrey put his head in his arms and cried for mercy.

"Please don't kill me! I don't know where I am! I'm not one of them! _Please!"_

A strong hand gripped him by the arm and placed him on a large, black motorcycle.

"Keep quiet and hold on!" The deep voice rasped.

His rescuer sped off. He veered and plowed down anyone of the crowd foolish enough to be in his way. Jeffrey clutched the man's waist and hid his face against his back. The ride continued in silence until they came to an abandoned residential block a few avenues away. The motorcycle came to a halt in the alley of a decaying Brownstone. The rider bounded off the seat and kicked the stand and Jeffrey slid off. Something was familiar about the man. As if in cue with his thoughts, the biker raised the flashlight to his face. His clear eyes glowed like back-lit blue sapphires and cut into Jeffrey like daggers. Jeffrey fell against the adjacent brick wall and slid down. He covered his mouth to suppress a cry of astonishment and then grasped the man with a hug.

"Oh my God! _Bogg!_ It's _you! _I'm sorry Bogg! Thank you for coming to find me!_"_

Bogg pushed him off and shined his flashlight over the young boy. He gasped in recognition, however his eyes narrowed and he backed away.

"You know me, but who the hell are you, _really?"_ He demanded coldly.

Jeffrey was stunned by his gruff tone. However, with another look he knew this wasn't the Phineas Bogg he left behind at Headquarters. His eyes still radiated the same clarity, but were sunken in from sleeplessness. His pallor was near deathly pale from lack of adequate sunlight. His face more gaunt and his handsome countenance settled into a profound bitterness. He wore all black leather with hefty chains for a belt and sharpened spurs on his steel toed, combat boots. Jeffrey's thoughts reeled out of control. Where had this omni taken him? How was Bogg in this time zone and why wasn't it red? He mustered all his courage.

"I'm…I'm Jeffrey Jones! Don't you know me?"

Tears misted in his eyes, but then he wrinkled his face disgusted. "Get out of here you rat! I know what you are, an_ imposter!_ Probably sent from Paradox Headquarters to bait me. You _can't_ be Jeffrey Jones!"

Jeffrey looked him square in the eye. "But I am! Why can't I be? What's going on here? What happened to New York and why are you in 1984 dressed like this? Where is everyone?"

Bogg grabbed his shoulders and thrust him into the wall again. Jeffrey winced from the rock wound. "No dammit! Jeffrey Jones _is dead_! Drake killed him on the Brooklyn Bridge!"

Jeffrey was taken aback by the revelation but then he realized – this was an alternate reality. He had heard Bobby Peters shout something like that before he disappeared. He struggled under Bogg' grip, but couldn't move.

"I _am _Jeffrey Jones from New York! I travel through time with you to prevent things like this from happening. We're Voyag…_mmmpphhh!_"

Bogg covered his mouth. "Don't say that here!" He snarled. "You saw what just happened! Do you want to be killed?"

Jeffrey shook his head side to side. Bogg leaned his face closer with a glint in his eyes.

_"Good…" _He drawled. "I'm taking you inside and I want explanations! You're in my territory now, got it?"

Jeffrey nodded and Bogg pulled his hand away. He dragged him through the side entrance, kicking at papers and coughing from the dust that rose and settled. He brought him to the living room and tossed him on an old brown leather couch.

Bogg turned up a few oil lamps, until there was adequate light for them both. Jeffrey observed that Bogg could not look at the flame for too long or his eyes would water. Bogg threw himself into a frayed armchair across from him and slammed his boots up on a chipped, wooden coffee table.

"The city's electricity is regulated and only allowed to be used during the day. Anyone who goes over their allotted wattage will be hunted down, questioned, and will most likely disappear."

Bogg removed his jacket and tossed it on the table. He wore a white flannel shirt and black wristbands. He pulled out some beef Jerky to snack on and Jeffrey suppressed a tiny smile. Some things never changed. Jeffrey didn't want any this time; the breakfast he had eaten was churning in his stomach.

"The group that nearly killed you are known as the Scavengers. They live in shadows, mostly underground. They practically_ never_ see the light of day. That's why I was able to scare them off with the headlights. Now, I'm not answering any questions until you tell me exactly _who_ you are and _how _you got here, are we clear?"

"Yeah, clear…_owwww!_" Jeffrey seized his shoulder, the chain had really stung and the metal scraped his skin off in places. He peeled the fabric off the wound and looked at him miserable.

Bogg heaved a sigh and stood up. He went into the kitchen and pulled out a medical kit. Rather than use the sink, he filled a small bowl with warm water from a red jug. Jeffrey took the opportunity to examine the brownstone. It was definitely Kayla's, but the place was in shambles. The windows were cracked and covered with musty, dark curtains. The stairwell looked unfit to even climb. When he peeked into the kitchen, Kayla's cozy, ochre wallpaper was peeled and ripped. A fine layer of dust covered everything. He could almost imagine the fit she would have had if she saw _this_ disaster.

Bogg returned and knelt in front of him to remove his shirt. As frightened as Jeffrey was, he was grateful to be in his presence. Phineas Bogg had always proved to be a compassionate friend, no matter how bad-tempered he at first seemed.

"It's not too bad. The bruises are going to be nasty. It's a good thing I got you when I did, they would have torn you to pieces. No joke." Bogg dabbed the wound with a washcloth and cleaned the blood.

Jeffrey's eyes widened. "Were they…_cannibals_? The leader didn't even look human with his sharp teeth!"

Bogg poured the peroxide over the wound and placed an ointment. He bandaged it up. "Not necessarily by choice, lately food has been scarce since the drop offs have been less frequent…but that doesn't excuse their vile actions."

He packed up the med kit and put it back in the cabinet. He punched the door closed and Jeffrey jumped. Bogg looked at him and Jeffrey saw the deep emotional pain in his eyes.

"It's freaking nasty to see humans groveling at the sky waiting for those damn packages to fall like godsends. Hard to believe, but some of those people were the same ones that used to strut their stuff on Park Avenue. They suffered more and far worse mental breakdowns than the working class and poor. Money is still a commodity, but it doesn't matter much. We're all fighting just to survive to the next day. You can't imagine the brawls that break out when the food lands. A man will become an animal for a piece of bread crust."

"Reminds me of a book I read in school called 'Night.' The author was writing about the Holocaust." Jeffrey said.

"To tell ya the truth, I don't know what's worse."

Bogg closed his eyes, thinking back to the day he saw a person killed. It happened so fast he couldn't save him. The mobs jumped the body, cutting into it for meat. He had to control the bile that stirred inside of him. He turned on the sink and waited for the water to become clear. He wet his face quick and shut it, then came back to Jeffrey.

"They can get pretty brutal. I salvage what I can and beat down anyone that gets in _my_ way. Wait right here, I'll get you a new shirt from the old closet."

-O-

The glow of the oil lamps diminished to a flicker as Jeffrey recounted all of his adventures with the Phineas Bogg he knew, right up until the point of his abrupt departure from Voyager Headquarters. He decided not to skimp on any particulars when he saw he had _this_ Bogg's rapt attention. It was hard to tell, but Jeffrey was sure that Bogg's eyes were teary most of the time. He tried to gulp his down, but they fell freely down his cheeks.

"I just want to go back! I want to go home to Phineas! I was so mean to him and all he was trying to do was make me feel wanted. He loves me and he's not afraid to tell me so, but I always forget to tell him!"

"Because you're a selfish kid." Bogg said. "Don't look so shocked. I always knew that, but that's what kids are, rebellious and confused. He wouldn't have held it against you. I never did."

"I know! Bogg let everything slide off his back, he's so good to me. Where am I? What happened here? Why is everything so messed up? Please…_Bogg!_ _Please believe me!_"

Jeffrey broke into small wails. He laid on the couch and held his face. He soon felt a warm hand graze his hair and looked up. Bogg sat over him and a tortured expression flitted across his face.

"I believe you, Jeffrey…everything you told me about our adventures, all the little details you knew that only Jeffrey Jones could, my parents, my sister, Vinchenzo…_Kayla_… Everything happened almost exactly as you say. I have no choice _but_ to believe you."

Jeffrey smiled. He sat up on his elbows and handed Bogg the omni. The red light buzzed and Jeffrey gazed at it surprised, it worked now. Bogg, however, did not react, and he examined the other features.

"This model is different, the globe is blacked out. Where did ya get this?"

"From Headquarters, you gave it to me for our two-year anniversary. The globe lights up where you want to go if you touch it and adjust it. I picked New York City, 1984, and then I appeared here! Don't you see the red light, Bogg? This world is all wrong, you have to fix it!"

Bogg closed it and handed it back. "Big deal, I'm sick of living my life at the mercy of red and green lights! I'm not a damn car at a stop light! You're right though, this _is_ no good! Those Scavengers are rats. Now that they know you have the omni they'll sell you out to Paradox for a can of beans and a handshake. Anyone caught with one, gets it good. Put the jacket on, we're leaving."

Jeffrey obeyed, but not without questions. "Leaving? _Where?_ And what about Paradox? Did they do all this? Where's your omni? Where's Kayla? Where's_ Pioneer?"_

Bogg ignored him and bolted the door. He placed Jeffrey on the motorcycle and jumped on in front of him.

"You always did ask too many questions. Feel like having a grand tour, kid?" Phineas revved up the engine and let it warm up. "I parted ways with Kayla and Pioneer after the battle…they…they don't need me anyway. I don't even know where they are now."

"_Oh no!_ But Bogg, don't you love her?"

Bogg stiffened with a dry laugh. "_Love? _Do you think _this_ is the time and place for hearts and flowers, kid? Get real. Now hang on and keep your mouth shut!"

Jeffrey held back from rebuking him. One look at Bogg's face told him that he still carried a flaming torch for her. The Phineas Bogg of this universe was moody and intense. He was a lost soul that allowed revenge and hostility to consume him.

It seemed like World War Three was fought in Manhattan, only this time, it was the war of the Voyagers.


	7. Bogg's Dystopia

**The Voyager's Aide Finale: A Road not taken**

**Story III**

**Chapter 6: Bogg's Dystopia**

As far as the eye could see into the darkness, the buildings were destroyed or run-down from disrepair. Bogg rode slow and explained that the city had become nothing short of a wasteland with many of its inhabitants living underground, or holed up in apartments with modest resources. Not everyone was a Scavenger. There were those who lived quietly and just did their best to survive under the bleak conditions. The Scavengers were a disillusioned and volatile bunch caught in a power struggle. Their desperation sent them spiraling into lunacy and their hatred for Voyagers overrode their reason. The Voyagers were responsible for the destruction of the Earth on many levels and it didn't matter to them who were good or bad.

Bogg finally came to a stop at Kayla's old haunt, the South Street Seaport. He parked his motorcycle in an abandoned warehouse.

"Stick very close to me if you want to live, kid. I already lost you once, we wouldn't want to ruin your Bogg's life." He said.

Jeffrey discerned the pain behind his sarcasm. Bogg suffered much and had put up an impenetrable wall. However, Jeffrey liked to think he understood Phineas Bogg's _true_ feelings. One thing he knew was that Bogg's heart was always in the right place, despite the situation. Jeffrey noticed brilliant colors shimmering across the sky.

"What are all those lights over there across the river? _They_ look like they're having a good time!" Jeffrey pointed to a small inlet he recognized as Roosevelt Island, a two-mile stretch of land that used to be owned by the city.

Multi-colored neon lights flashed throughout the island. A giant, Gothic inspired tower stood in the center with the words, '_UTOPIA_' in massive and glittering red letters displayed across the facade. Stealth copters and searchlights canvassed the island and the raucous sounds of punk, heavy metal music, and laughter drifted across to them in fits and starts. Jeffrey's mouth watered when he smelled the delicious scents of food. He looked at Bogg with unnerving despair in his dark eyes.

Bogg jumped upon a crate and threw his arms out with a scornful laugh.

"Welcome to the _Paradoxian Utopia_, kid! It's the dawn of a new age and Paradox rules the world with Billy Ryan as '_The Sovereign!"_ Bogg crossed his arms over his chest and gave a small mock bow.

"What do you mean? How?"

Bogg pulled Jeffrey atop the crate for a better view. "How do you think? Only Paradox has access to the omnis now. Only _they_ can control the past, present and future!"

"Wait, wait! What about Voyager Headquarters? Why don't they do something?"

Bogg looked up at the stars with a glare of sorrow. "Billy had this sick notion from an old book about creating a world of his own design. I remember the book from the archives, _1984_ or something like that. He and his army laid siege to Headquarters with a few Cold War nukes and boom! In the end, the entire planet was nearly obliterated; Many Voyagers were recalled to various parts of the earth. Those on missions were forever stuck in the time zone they were in regardless of a red or green light. Their omnis ceased to function. History unraveled due to that. Billy forced most of the Technicians and survivors into slavery for him. I don't know where the rest of Pioneer is, but I know a few must have died in the bombings and the subsequent battles. Some were left in the time zones, probably better off. If you're looking for any kind of Headquarters, then go to Utopia! _Arhhhh!_ Face it! VHQ is gone, kid!"

Jeffrey jumped off the crate, anger welled inside of him. He tugged on Bogg's jacket. "What do you mean, _gone, kid_? What's wrong with you? Don't you have any feelings at all? _Why_ are they gone? Why didn't the rest of Pioneer stop them? Why didn't _you? _You're the leader! Where did everything go wrong?"

Bogg came down and grabbed Jeffrey's collar. "What does it look like? We lost, dammit! Billy rounded the remainder of us up and dumped us here! We _lost!"_

"Why did we lose? Why?" Jeffrey demanded, pulling himself out of Bogg's grasp.

Bogg took him by the arm and dragged him across the dock. At the opposite end of the river, Jeffrey noticed a collapsed structure. It spanned halfway across until the rest of it broke off into a twisted heap of metal and wood. He was speechless.

"That's why! The Brooklyn Bridge, remember? Billy didn't see the need for restoring it. Now his Utopia is expanding into the boroughs as we speak, so that will probably be his next project."

"But it's just a bridge! How did that ruin the entire city? The entire Headquarters?"

Bogg dropped his hold on Jeffrey as the memory hit him. He paced the dock in a frenzied manner, kicking around papers and rubbish. He pulled at his hair and made wild gestures.

"Drake and the others had kidnapped you in the hotel and brought you there. John Henry, Regina and I followed and we stopped them in the nick of time, only I didn't know that Drake had already…"

Bogg let out a tortured shout and Jeffrey approached.

"Already_ what_, Bogg? You have to tell me." He placed a hand on his arm and Bogg turned, his eyes widened at the recollection of that awful moment in time.

"He had already _killed you!_ When I saw John Henry carry your lifeless body to me, I completely lost it! I grabbed Drake with me through the cosmos and left the bombs behind. I killed him in cold blood just as he had done to you! John Henry and Regina got away, but the mission failed and it started a chain reaction of more failures. So there you have it! Everything is _my _fault! I'm a murderer and I'm the one solely responsible for this mess!"

Bogg ran to the edge of the dock and Jeffrey almost thought he was going to jump into the murky waters. However, he dropped to his knees and sobbed. "I didn't even get to have a proper burial, _my_ Jeffrey went down with the bridge! I never had a chance to say _goodbye! I couldn't save him!_"

Jeffrey crouched beside him. He took the opportunity and held his friend. "I'm so sorry, Bogg! I didn't understand." The force of how much Bogg loved him hurt his heart. He would never take that for granted again.

"I'm here, _now,_ Bogg. _I'm_ with you!"

Bogg gazed into Jeffrey's face and he smiled. He pulled him closer and they shared a long hug. Jeffrey was struck with pity and he made a firm decision. If he were going to be trapped in this universe forever he would not leave his partner alone. He helped Bogg to his feet and waited while he composed himself. Bogg wiped his eyes and nose with a big shrug.

"I'm sorry kid…_Jeffrey_…I know you're still burning with questions, that will never change." He joked weary.

Jeffrey gave him a big smile and another hug for reassurance. "Yeah, Bogg! Just like that old beef Jerky you still carry in your pocket!"

-O-

Bogg and Jeffrey mounted the motorcycle. Just as he was about ride off, a deafening peal of alarms broke the stillness. They reminded Jeffrey of the old nuclear war alerts. When they went off you had to hide under your desk in case of an impending attack. He grabbed Bogg in a panic.

"What is that? It's so loud! What's happening?"

Bogg watched the skies; a horde of the black stealth copters circled Manhattan, with their search beams on full power.

"Dammit! I'm sorry, Jeff! I forgot all about curfew, or as I call it,_ population control_. Anyone caught roaming the streets after ten will be shot down, no questions asked, we gotta get out of here!"

Bogg slammed down on the pedal and they took off. he maneuvered his motorcycle onto the sidewalks to stay within the coverings of the awnings and shadows. The copters were fast approaching and Bogg picked up speed.

"Don't let go of me, Jeff!"

"I won't!" Jeffrey clutched Bogg's waist tighter.

One of the beams came up behind them and Bogg swerved down an alley just as they bullets ripped out of the sky. Another copter swooped in and blazed searchlights through the alleys. Bogg jumped off the bike and he and Jeffrey tumbled into a few trashcans. Bogg picked him up and lifted the cover to a large, green dumpster. He tossed Jeffrey inside and dove head first after him. Bogg knocked the lid back down just as a copter's light appeared over them. Jeffrey scrambled to Bogg's side and they held each other, forcing themselves to ignore the foul smell. Machine gunfire erupted all over the area. Jeffrey covered his ears upon hearing the screams of a few innocents meeting their violent end.

"Please Bogg! _Make it stop!"_ He bawled.

Bogg grabbed Jeffrey's head and clutched him to his chest, he rubbed his curls. "I wish I could, Jeff, I wish I could! You're gonna be okay…I won't let them hurt you."

After what seemed an eternity, the alarms and gun blasts subsided. Bogg's hand moved cautiously under the lid and he pushed it open. He and Jeffrey leaned over the dumpster and retched and gasped for air. He rolled himself off and picked Jeffrey out from the heap.

"We're not too far from the Brownstone, but we better get moving fast, those copters are going to be making rounds for the next hour or more. We should try to hoof it and walk the bike; they may pick up the sound."

Jeffrey was dizzy from all the noise and he really wanted a bath. As Bogg pushed the bike, Jeffrey lagged behind. He trembled with each sound of the alarm. He was glad to be in the darkness so he wouldn't have to see the victims, but he saw their shadows lying motionless on the streets. All of a sudden he was pulled off the curb.

"_Ahhh!_ Bogg help me!"

Bogg ran to him and jerked the man off; he had been shot and wasn't going to make it. He clung to Bogg's jacket and slid down, panting on his boots.

"I'm…I'm…_sorr…sorry! _I want…help! Don't let the Scavengers get me! I hear them coming! They were chasing me!"

Bogg peered into the shadows, the man was right. Even though they couldn't be seen, they were everywhere, just waiting to attack. He looked at Jeffrey.

"Hit them kid! Hit the lights!"

Jeffrey turned on the motorcycle high beams and the Scavengers growled and scampered away. He bravely rolled the bike closer, keeping the beam steady on them. Bogg got on his knees held the man's head up in his lap. He clutched his hand until he breathed his last. With a groan he dragged the body to a dumpster.

"I'm sorry, man…they won't get you, now."

He tossed a lighted match into the dumpster and the flames caught onto the greasy papers and trash. They soared into the air. Bogg rushed back to Jeffrey. The boy gripped the handlebars tight, shining the light wherever he heard noise. Jeffrey flooded him with light and he backed into the wall and covered his eyes.

"_Arrhhh!_ It's me kid!"

Jeffrey kept the light on, but turned it away. "Bogg, that man! We have to help him!"

"It's no use, he's dead and we have to jet from here! The lights will only hold the scavengers off for so long. I don't know what I was thinking, usually when I'm out at night, I'm packin!' I left my taser home too!"

"That's because we never used to carry weapons, Bogg."

Bogg glared at him and remembered his time with his partner. "You're right, but that was when I was dumb and carefree."

"No! You were never…" Jeffrey faltered when Bogg stared him down. "Forget it."

Bogg and Jeffrey climbed on the motorcycle and sped away. Jeffrey saw the smoke and flames blazing from the alley where Bogg was last and he realized what had happened. He choked back his cries. There seemed to be no place for sensitivity in this world of madness. But what Bogg did for the dying man was the most merciful act he could have done.

-O-

When Bogg opened the front door, Jeffrey ran for the oil lamps, but he was wrenched back.

_"Don't! _Curfew also means lights out. If they see any light coming from the apartments they'll shoot right into it. I'm sorry, Jeff."

Jeffrey sank to the floor at the foot of the couch. He was exhausted. "This is crazy! No wonder everybody looks like dawn of the dead!"

"Dawn of the _what?_"

"Nothing. I mean, everyone looks like whacked out zombies. I've never seen _you_ so pale and sick looking, Bogg!"

Bogg joined him on the floor and sprawled his legs out. "Thanks for the compliment. Even when the sun is up, I can barely enjoy it, I have to wear these."

He pulled out a pair of shades with large black frames. "Poor eyesight is a given in this burg. The longer you stay here, the more you'll start looking like a vampire too."

Jeffrey leaned his head back with a yawn and made himself comfortable. Pain radiated from his bruised shoulder and back. He had to disregard it. He pitied Bogg. His partner always loved the sun and being out and about, but now he was prisoner to the night. Another frightening thought occurred to him.

"Bogg, the Scavengers…_I'm scared!_ What if they break in? There's too many!"

Jeffrey huddled close to his old friend. Bogg reached behind the couch and pulled out a machine gun.

"I'll be ready for them. Nobody's going to make me their Sunday dinner!"

He reached into the fold of his boot and withdrew a long hunter's knife. "I'm well protected. I still know how to defend myself and as I always say, Voyagers never run from a fight!"

He put the weapons back in their places. Jeffrey shook his head miserable.

"Bogg, I thought you always said you don't need a gun?"

"That was another time zone kid…another Phineas Bogg."

"No! You and I had the same adventures up until the bridge. You're still the same man!"

"Look, if you're not happy with _this _version of your _precious_ _Bogg_, then you can go out on your own. Why don't you just turn the omni and go somewhere else?" He snapped.

"No! I won't do that. I have no idea where I'll end up next. I've already made the biggest mistake of my life. I'm staying right here with you, whether you like it or not!"

Bogg stood up. It was no use to push him away, Jeffrey would stick to him like glue. He rummaged the linen closet and threw him a quilt. Jeffrey bundled up into a ball on the floor. He was drowsy, and arguing with Bogg was getting him nowhere. He decided to appeal to his good nature.

"Bogg, thanks for saving my life tonight. I knew I could trust you. Please don't leave me alone here, _I need you."_

Bogg smiled crookedly at the boy as he drifted off into sleep. "I forgot how much we…need _each other."_

When he was satisfied Jeffrey wouldn't wake up, Bogg leaned over and pulled the omni off his belt, and shuffled it apprehensive. It was only a matter of time before the Sovereign's Tracking system picked up on another omni in the vicinity. Then the Hunters would come. Sovereign's task force was ruthless. Bogg fastened it back to Jeffrey's belt and lay down on the floor with an old throw pillow. He folded his arms in deep thought.

Moonlight mingled with the searchlights that swept across the tattered drapes. The effect was eerie as it illuminated his wide eyes. He had much to think about. Anyone who pleased Sovereign and did their due diligence to the Paradoxian Government would be allowed to live in the other boroughs with the same benefits as those on Roosevelt Island. Bogg looked at the boy sleeping soundly; apparently his omni was of greater value and had elaborate functions. Once he turned it in, he was sure to reap a large reward.


	8. Sovereign

**The Voyager's Aide Finale: A Road not taken**

**Story III**

**Chapter 7: Sovereign**

"Where the hell did you take us, Billy? A Hell's Angels convention?" Livina asked. The Voyagers had walked around the small island for the last hour and were very disorientated by their present surroundings.

"This can't possibly be the New York I grew up in! 1984 yes, by those ugly fashions, but look around you! This is Roosevelt Island, Manhattan is on the other side but it's destroyed!" Levi noted in a semi-state of revulsion.

Billy ignored them both, his attention was drawn to the tower that stood before them. His mouth hung open and his eyes lit up amazed. Hanging down from the top was a gigantic billboard with his image on it in sparkling black and white. He wore a black shirt and his arms were crossed over his chest. His shaved head hung down but his dark gaze was diverted straight ahead. There was a fire behind it. Billy's smoldering eyes demanded attention and forced any passersby to stop, daring them to challenge his authority. Scrawled across the bottom was one word in silver and red embossed letters, _'Sovereign.'_ Livina and Levi nearly fell backwards.

"What the heck? _Billy?_ Let me see that omni!" Levi snatched it from his hand. The light was red.

"I knew something was different! The coding on the Doc's board! This isn't just another time zone…this is _another dimension!_" Levi shouted. "That sunuvagun!"

"That's what the old man was squawking about! That's what he wouldn't tell us! When I get my hands on him…" Livina threatened.

Billy grinned and he looked at the other Voyagers. "This is amazing! This is _my _world! I am the _supreme_ ruler here! I am living a dream in 1984!"

"Billy, this whole place is a dump! We have to get out of here and go back, anywhere, but not here! It stinks!"

Billy grabbed the omni from Levi. "Are you out of your mind? You know they'll be waiting to nab us the minute we appear. Nobody is going anywhere until I find out what the deal is. There may be a red light but it's obvious that this world is not a mistake…it's an _alternate_ reality!"

Livina raised her taser and took a fighting stance. "Billy, why are all these people coming toward us?"

The Voyagers backed into each other with their weapons up as a large crowd approached. Their arms were crossed like the billboard. Their faces were lowered and some even lay on the ground at Billy's feet. A brave man came forward; he grabbed the cap off his head and squeezed it.

_"Sovereign!_ We didn't think we would ever see you in person! It's our delight to have you in our presence…sir!" He stammered.

Everyone agreed, but didn't dare to make eye-contact. Billy laughed, and copied the salute.

"Look up people! I want to see the faces of my subjects!"

He nudged Livina and Levi to do bow and take advantage of the situation. "Are you trying to make a fool of the Sovereign? Kneel before me, peasants!"

He pushed Livina and Levi down on their knees and glared at the crowd.

"Kneel before your Sovereign!"

They all did exactly as he asked.

"What are you doing, Billy?" Livina asked.

"I'm having fun, play along!" He whispered.

Two silver tanks rumbled into view and a loudspeaker went off. "Everyone clear the area! Clear the area or we will open fire!"

The crowd dispersed, but Billy stood his ground and held Livina's shirtsleeve.

"Don't run! _I'm_ the Sovereign, remember?"

The tank came to an abrupt halt and a swarm of militia in black and gray uniforms emerged. Billy looked at the main soldier.

_"Ted?_ Is that you?"

The soldier straightened up and gave the Sovereign salute. "General Markham reporting sir! Forgive us; we thought you were still in your meeting. It isn't your custom to come out of your loft at this hour after curfew."

Ted stepped up to Levi and saluted again. "Commander Schwartz! We have completed the curfew rounds. Is there anything else you would like us to do before we retire for the night, sir?"

Levi shook his head amazed. _"Umm, _no, no Ted. You and others at ease and…_goodnight!"_

Ted observed them with a little wariness, but waved his soldiers off. "Very well, sir. At ease men! Our work is finished here!"

-O-

Billy, Livina, and Levi came to the entrance to Utopia, it was heavily guarded, but no one dared even blink at the trio and they were able to bypass the lobby quick. The inside was a decorator's paradise or a gaudy nightmare, depending on the point of view. It contained elements of every time period right down to eighteenth century divans coupled with ancient Egyptian gold fixtures on twentieth century walls and desks.

"I feel like I'm walking through the Metropolitan Museum after an explosion! Billy, you never did have an eye for these things! Not the way Headquarters designed it." Levi laughed.

Billy grunted and ran his hand over the blue scanner; the technology was exactly like Voyager Headquarters. The gilded elevator doors opened and they entered. He didn't have to press any buttons, the elevator was going express to the top floor.

"I like the service here. It feels like me."

"Billy, I don't know what you were thinking just coming in here. What are you going to do when you see yourself? Have tea? We have to get out of this place!"

Billy rolled his eyes, Livina often got on his last nerve with her sass. "I don't know yet, maybe I'll chat, find out what's the deal. Give me a break, I'm in the same boat you're in. I want to know how this world came into existence."

"I have a bad feeling about this. Suppose he doesn't want to see you? What if he has us killed?"

"That is not going to happen! I will kill first and you know that! Nobody knows there's two of us, now shut up, we've landed."

The doors opened to reveal a luxurious and spacious loft with immense boasted a panoramic view of the entire city. Billy wandered inside with a bemused smirk. "These digs aren't bad, but the décor is a little Lorna Turnerish for my taste. Way too much metallic on everything, but I can live with it for now...hey, I already do!"

The elevator closed and they heard laughter erupt from the opposite end of the Loft. Billy put a finger to his lips; he recognized it as his own. They tiptoed across the marble floor and flattened themselves against the silver partition that enclosed an office space. The other Billy was on the telephone.

"_Of course!_ I expect shipment in by the end of the week! I'm counting on these materials to start the new project. Yes, I got the blue prints from Japan, they look fantastic…Oh yeah, I got them eating out of the palm of my hand and if they don't obey they'll be getting another friendly visit from Mr. Atomic…Lewis, you just worry about taking care of the architectural designs and I'll handle the business end, okay? You'll have everything you need. The bridge will look perfect. I have to go."

The Voyagers heard the chair shift from its place and papers rustled. The Sovereign spoke up.

"You can come out of hiding, my phone call is done. It's so nice of you to visit me, Ryan, Schwartz…and _Thomas!_ Beautiful as ever! I had thought _you _died a traitor to Paradox on Planet Voyager, _valiantly_ trying to save Brett Walker's life."

Livina glanced at her boots, would she have really risked her own life for her former love? A gnawing feeling inside her said she might. She looked back up and came forward, her fingers curled over the taser on her belt.

"So what? That was another Livina."

Billy and Levi stepped out from behind the screen and Billy looked himself in the eye. The Sovereign was very stylish in his dress and arrogant in manners, much as he was. He was offended with how the Sovereign turned his nose up at him, giving him a once over with stern disapproval.

"How unimpressive. But then again, you don't run nations."

"How did you know we were here?" Billy asked, fidgeting under his own gaze.

"You don't think I have this place under tight security? My people know I would never step foot out after curfew, _that's_ a sure fire way to get yourself killed. I don't come out much at all, I have everything at my disposal in Utopia. Good old Ted also knew that Livina had died years before and alerted me like a diligent soldier. Hey, we're all Voyagers; so I'm not going to panic over this conundrum. Now, my question for you three is, how did you get here?"

-O-

Regina Montgomery slammed the communicator in a fit of anger. For three months she had been trying to get it to pick up or and send transmissions to Pioneer, but she only received static. She was trapped in this gaudy, pink bordello the whole time. She threw the heart-shaped pillow across the room and ran to the window to open it. A low rumbling in the distance and stiff, cold breezes calmed her spirit. With the rain always came a cleansing of the smoggy atmosphere and even her conscience. Her eyes filled with tears as she traced the drops with her fingertips. She didn't know what became of John Henry and the rest. When Paradox captured her and Billy trapped her in this loft, the Commander told her that Pioneer no longer existed and that she would be considered a traitor by them either way.

Deep in her heart she knew that John Henry was out there, but how could he still love her after all that happened? They were on the verge of being married when all the chaos ensued. She looked in the direction of Billy's loft with utter hatred. She could never ask John Henry to take her back now, but she wanted so much to help her team. Phineas Bogg had a breakdown and disappeared after Jeffrey's tragic death. Joseph Howell, along with Brett Walker, Olivia Dunne and David Frazier perished defending Voyager Headquarters. The only ones to make it out unscathed were Tom Welles and Marty O'Connor, however they were stuck in Maryland during the Revolutionary war and were never heard from again.

John Henry had taken over Pioneer, but by then the remaining Voyagers were thrust into this era of obscurity. The last she heard, he and Kayla had gone into hiding with Jeremy Saunders, Bernard Wolfstein, Bobby Peters and Tina Bradley, his old assistant and love.

Regina felt this whole situation was like an over the top science-fiction movie. A megalomaniac Voyager is bent on controlling the planet and his base city lies in ruins. The land is overrun by vengeful cannibalistic humans and a renegade group struggles for survival to create peace and order. She could count the dozens she remembered seeing in her original eighties time zone when she worked at the movie theater.

Every night Regina devised methods to escape, but they always fell apart. Where would she go if she made it into the city? Who could she trust? She had managed to steal back her communicator from the tech lab in the lower level of the building. They didn't miss it and now she knew why, it barely worked. Regina had another parlor trick up her sleeve. She made a small hole in the wall of her room that gave her a direct view of Billy's office. The hole was discreet enough to be overlooked, and partially obstructed by a metal cabinet. Regina used it to listen in more than watch, and right now, she was getting an earful. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

"Is anything interesting going on in there, Regina?"

Regina froze and turned slow. She put her hand to her ear and felt around the cherry colored rug. "Oh!…I…was looking for my earrings, Bria…_Lieutenant!_"

Paradox Lieutenant Brian O'Neill stooped down to her level and shoved her aside. "Maybe your earring fell through this little hole…but then again, they're both on your ears right now. I shall report this to Sovereign as soon as possible."

Regina stared at him defiant. "Go ahead, you traitor! I don't care what he does anymore!"

Brian pulled her to her feet and pushed her on the bed. "A traitor to _what? _Pioneer is dead! It's finished! You can't fight Paradox, Regina."

"You always were a cold fish, Brian, even when we had the Pioneer group. Always so independent…that's a shame, because you had a lot to offer us!"

"You'd be surprised how warm I could be. I'm sure you and Marty talked enough." His expression winced with pain. He had fallen madly in love with the doctor at Headquarters and now she was a memory lost in time.

Regina felt a sting of sympathy, but held back from sharing it. "I'm sure wherever she landed, she was safe. I just don't understand why you did this!"

"I have a lot to offer Paradox. You have some nerve calling me a cold fish! Where's Bogg? Where's your precious cowboy, _John Henry?_ I can tell you where, getting drunk as hell in all the local pubs and having his head smashed in barroom brawls! That's where! I'll make sure to bring him in on disorderly conduct next time. I'm sure Billy would love to finally deal with him!"

Regina controlled the urge to lunge at him. "Don't you dare lay a hand on him! You're a liar! You've never seen him!"

"Believe what you want! John Henry is everywhere. Pioneer only heard _rumor_ you were a traitor and left you flat! That's what happened, so much for loyalties and true love, Regina."

Brian's icy blue eyes flickered under the romantic wall sconce lighting, his mouth was drawn in a near permanent scowl. Regina bit her lip and held back a sob of despair. They had left her behind and didn't even try to find out if her treachery was a lie. She knew that John Henry's pride often got the best of him, but how could he honestly believe anything Paradox told him about her? She grasped the silk sheets and glared at Brian in anguish. Brian sighed and sat next to her. He took her hand. His rugged features softened.

"Reg, I'm sorry. You're in a bad place…we all are, but what can we do? If we go out there, we could die. At least here we're protected from those elements."

Regina faced him determined. "We can fight them! We can overthrow everything and restore things back to the way it was meant to be. I know the light is red and history is upside down. Our world doesn't have to be like this. Brian, do you know what's going on in there right now?"

"I was told there were some impostors in the building, I was coming to make sure the Sovereign was safe."

"Oh really? Then why are you in here? Isn't your leader's life what's most important to you? Shouldn't you be defending him at all times?"

Brian toyed with the sheets, his cheeks grew hot. He rubbed his temples and stood up.

_"Alright!_ The truth is…I'm sick of him! I'm sick of all this! I want out and I don't know how to do it! Look, I don't deserve to be in Pioneer anymore, I have taken part in some horrible things. My conscience is too hard." He ran his hand through his pale, blonde hair. "Damn…I believe you Regina, this Utopia garbage has to end!"

Regina smiled and grabbed his shoulders. "Then help me! You have the clout and access to weapons, whatever we need! You have gained Billy's trust, that's important. I know there's some heart left in you, please, Brian?"

Brian gripped her hand. "What have I got to lose? I'll help you!"

-O-

Livina thrust open the windows to air out the smell of the Sovereign's charred flesh. Levi covered his corpse with a blanket.

"I cannot believe we just did that! Billy doesn't know the first thing about the operations around here; we're going to be found out! How could he? Doesn't he find this totally weird?"

"Look, it was either _him_ or _us!_ He was going to have us executed. Did you see him reach for that button? He would have called the whole army up in here! _Shh, _here he comes!"

Billy emerged from the giant bathroom with a towel around his head and buttoning one of Sovereign's black shirts. He pulled the towel off to reveal his newly shaved dome and grinned.

"Think I can pass…for _myself?_" He laughed.

Livina clapped and sauntered over to him. She ran a long fingernail across it. "_Mmmm_, I like it, it's sexy."

Billy put an arm around her waist. "I like it too, babe. Now, for my first order of business. Levi, call security and tell them I've taken care of the _impostor_."

Levi's eyes narrowed, he had a deep feeling of dread. "But Billy, what about me? I'm the Commander in this place, there can't be two of us roaming around! And what about her? I'm sure the others remember she died in this dimension, if they see her, your whole cover could go up in smoke!"

Billy's arm dropped from Livina and he rubbed his mouth in deep thought. He snapped his fingers with a solution.

"You always made great points, Levi, always so level headed. Don't worry about Livina, I'll take care of her…but as for you.._.I got it!_ We get rid of the version most likely to betray me!"

Billy aimed his taser at the terrified Voyager and stunned him in the heart. Levi collapsed to the ground without a sound. Billy blew imaginary smoke from the taser and put it back on his belt. He pulled Livina toward him.

"Now, you've been resurrected and that could pose a problem…unless I'm persuaded otherwise."

Livina's green eyes widened and she gave him a wicked smile. "They'll be no problems from me_…my Sovereign!"_


	9. Majestic Loyalties

**The Voyager's Aide Finale: A Road not taken**

**Story III**

**Chapter 8: Majestic Loyalties**

Jeffrey rubbed his eyes and sat up fast, hoping everything he experienced was a dream. The rotten odor from his clothing told him otherwise. He gagged a little. There had been many times he and Bogg had to deal with foul surroundings and soiled clothes, but this was the worst. He thought back to Kayla's rant about their dirty living quarters. If he returned to his own dimension, he was going to make sure that his part of the apartment was kept spotless. Jeffrey wouldn't be surprised if Bogg never wanted to see him again after all the hurtful things he had said. He heard movement in the kitchen and froze, realizing _this _Bogg was not sleeping beside him. He stood up and crept toward the couch, within reach of the machine gun. He wouldn't even know how to use it.

"Bo..._Bogg?_ Is that you?" He called out.

Bogg came into the living room; he was cleaned up and wearing fresh clothing, dark blue jeans and a black tee shirt. All the dirty refuse had been wiped from his leather jacket; he tossed it on the easy chair.

"I was wondering when you would get up, I was just about to wake you myself. I set you up a bath, there's a shower above it, but go easy on the water because everything is metered. When you're ready I put some clothes out for you, probably a little big, but I managed to find some close to your size in that Voyager closet. I also cooked us up a little breakfast, but you gotta be quick. The food dropping begins around noon and it's already close to eleven. We aren't too far from the area anyway."

Bogg tossed himself on the easy chair and thumbed through an old magazine. Jeffrey was grateful for all Bogg had done for him and tried to make his bath as fast and thorough as possible. His wound felt better, and he bandaged the shoulder on his own with the supplies Bogg left out. He put on jeans and a sweater Bogg and dug into the simple breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast. Bogg went to the doorway with his jacket on and ready to go.

"C'mon, kid. I don't want to make this an all day project. Out there you really just want to take your share and get moving. If you linger too long, someone will try and kill you for it."

It was very chilly outside and Jeffrey bundled up in a gray hooded sweatshirt with a denim jacket. He felt around his pockets and looked around the floor.

"Bogg wait! Where's my omni?"

Bogg pulled it from the inside of his jacket. "It would be very unwise to be seen walking around with this thing, particularly if they want Voyagers dead. But I'm not about to leave it here, in case we get visitors._ I'm _going to hold onto it."

Jeffrey decided not to protest that arrangement. The Scavengers, although human, frightened him. He seated himself on the bike. Sunlight beat down rays of hope, but it also shed light on the collapsed ruins. Buildings lay toppled over and buckled into gutted and burned out shells. They rode for a few minutes and Bogg stopped the motorcycle s. He wheeled it into the doorway of one of the many tourist shops along Times Square.

"I can only hope no one takes it, then I'll just have to find myself another one. But I'm attached to this old Ducati. Take a look around you, kid, this place seem familiar? People are looting like crazy everyday. In some of these buildings you'll even find corpses still in…"

Jeffrey stepped in front of him and put his hands up. "Please, Bogg! I don't want to hear anymore! _I get it! _It's a nightmare…let's just…get the food. I see the crowd forming down there where the ticket booth used to be."

Jeffrey stormed ahead and Bogg caught up to him. He grabbed his arm tight.

"Don't you walk away from me! You might be able to use this tactic on the _other _Phineas Bogg, but I'm not going to put up with your childish nonsense! Stick close by me because if I lose you, _that's it_." He lied between gritted teeth.

Jeffrey pulled himself from his grip, fuming. "Fine, let's get this over with then!"

Bogg knew that he could never give up searching for Jeffrey if there was a chance he was alive. He would stop talking about the city. Jeffrey was never good dealing with the subject of death; it brought nothing but painful memories of his parents. Bogg wished he could get his hands on a normal omni, because then he would take himself and the kid back to his parent's time to live out the rest of their days in peace. He would destroy the omni before they tracked him to that time zone. That was one of his better plans that would probably never to come to fruition.

-O-

The young man glared at the copters and airlifts that hovered over Times Square like a swarm of angry bees. Silver army tanks rolled in from the main street. They served as crowd control and helped to quell the inevitable riots with the threat of weapons and death to the instigators. Not a time went by during these food drops where someone didn't lose their life. He pulled his black cap tighter over his ears as the wind picked up. He buttoned his black coat as far as it could go and lifted the collar high around his neck. Blowing into his hands for warmth, he strode toward the side of Avenue. They always used him for the food pick-ups; he was swift, and could outrun the fastest of the soldiers.

The crowds were pushing in, and the smell was sometimes unbearable. Jeremy Saunders was glad his nose was cold so he wouldn't heave too much from it. It wasn't like he smelled any better, but his team had plenty of hygiene cleansers in stock. He stood on his toes waiting, and the bullhorns went off.

_"Everyone at attention! Get off the streets and onto the sidewalks and we will drop the food accordingly! Attention! Off the streets and onto the sidewalks!"_

Jeremy sprinted to his usual spot and jumped on a crooked lamppost for a better view. The crowds surged around him with their arms crossed in salute, ready for the drop.

-O-

Jeffrey and Bogg remained in their area. Jeffrey glanced up at the sea of misshapen and irate faces and he moved nearer to Bogg. The majority of them wore dark shades and the rest braved the sunlight. He felt a few hands trying to reach for his coat and pockets and he swatted them.

"Hey! Lay off me! This is mine!" He shouted to the group of teens.

They backed off when they saw Bogg scowl at them through his dark shades and went to find another unwitting victim to rob. The food plummeted down to the streets in giant crates. They smashed open to reveal tightly wrapped canned and dried goods. The crowds cheered and shoved forward. Jeffrey saw of a large package of rice and beans just within reach and ducked under between the people to dive for it. By the time Bogg realized he was gone, the hordes had pushed him farther away.

"That damn kid! I told him to wait! _Jeffrey!_ Jeffrey where are you!"

Jeffrey snatched the food and held it up at the sound of Bogg's yells.

"Bogg! I'm over here! I got some! Come look!"

The food disappeared from Jeffrey's grip as fast as he acquired it. Jeffrey didn't think and took off after the fleeing thief. Bogg lost sight of him again.

"Jeffrey stop! Let it go!"

"Give that back!_ I_ found it!" Jeffrey screamed and lunged for the man's legs.

They both fell hard to the ground. The bean cans tore through the wrapping and the rice bag exploded. A hungry rabble approached and began scooping up what they could and pushing and shoving each other over the cans. Jeffrey pounced on the man and knocked his sunglasses off. His eyes were pitifully sunken in and his pallor a pure white. The man opened his mouth to reveal a row of gnarled and sharpened teeth and he attempted to bite Jeffrey's arm.

"I'm starving!" He yelled.

Jeffrey socked him in the cheek and rolled off. He was thrust down again from another swell of ravenous people. This was what Bogg meant about groveling, and now Jeffrey felt he was no better than the rest.

"_Aughhhhh!_ Bogg! Help me! Bogg!"

-O-

Jeremy did a double take at the young boy fending for his life in the streets. The voice, the hair, and the cries for Bogg cinched it. He was Jeffrey Jones. This wasn't time to linger around; he needed help. The Scavenger shook off the punch from Jeffrey. The boy had destroyed his last chance at getting food and now he would pay. Jeremy darted to the scene and pulled a taser from his pocket.

"Leave him alone, you monster!"

Just as the Scavenger was about spring at Jeffrey, Jeremy zapped him in the back. The Scavenger's body twisted and he fell to the ground and quivered. It was not Jeremy's intention to kill him so he didn't fire again. He pulled Jeffrey up.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

Jeffrey couldn't believe it was Jeremy Saunders that saved his life. There was no time for discussions. The mob fell into a panic from seeing the laser. A frantic woman pointed at the two with piercing cries.

"Voyagers! They're Voyagers! _Kill the Voyagers!"_

Jeremy and Jeffrey backed away, but they were surrounded. Bogg shoved his way through the crowds, but it was too late to reach them. Soldiers ran to the scene ready to fire.

"No! No! _Jeffrey!_"

Another soldier pushed the crowds back, he butted his gun handle across the faces of those who refused to obey.

Jeremy clutched Jeffrey. "I'm sorry kid! I wanted to help…if we break for it now they'll shoot us down."

"I know you tried, Jeremy! Thanks!"

A bearded soldier came over and shouted to the crowds. "What claims have you that they are Voyagers? Speak now!"

The woman motioned toward Jeremy. _"Him!_ He has a Voyager's weapon! I saw it!"

The soldier seized Jeremy's coat. "Empty your pockets _now!"_

Jeremy refused. "No! I have a right to privacy! You can't take that!"

He was hit across the cheek with the back end of an assault rifle and fell to the floor, blood dripped from the side of his mouth. Jeffrey pulled on the soldier's gun in a rage.

"Leave him alone! He was helping me from that dirty Scavenger! Over there! _Get him!_ He tried to eat me! He stole my food!"

Jeffrey held Jeremy's arm and hoisted him upright. "I'm okay, kid, it's just gonna be a little bruised, but I still have my teeth."

The other soldiers accosted the Scavenger before he could flee again and their guns went off.

"That takes care of him! Now, _empty_ your pocke…"

_"Raymond!_ I'll take it from here! Step away!"

"But Lieutenant, they're accused of being Voyagers!"

"I'm well aware of that, step aside. I'll handle this, get the crowds out of here."

"But sir we have orders to kill all…"

Brian O'Neill's eyes flashed. _"I _give the final orders, now do as you're commanded!"

"Yes, sir!"

Brian circled Jeffrey and Jeremy, hiding his astonishment from seeing Bogg's young sidekick alive and well. He knew Jeremy was always around and had seen him often, but never apprehended him.

"Give me the taser _and you and your people _will live to see another day."

The Voyagers glowered at each other and Jeremy tossed Brian the taser._ "Fine!_ Take it! Now what are you going to do with us?" He demanded.

"Now…you are free to go. If you cause another disturbance, I will not be responsible for the punishments meted out."

"That's it? You're letting us go?" Relief washed over Jeremy's face and bright, blue eyes.

"Did you hear me? Get out while I'm still feeling generous! _Take the boy with you_, that's an order!"

Their gazes met with a mutual but awkward understanding and Jeremy tugged Jeffrey's sleeve. "You heard him, kid. Let's go!"

"But Jeremy, that's _Brian!_ Why is he working for Paradox, what's he doing? I need to find Bogg!"

"Don't ask any questions now kid, _run!"_

He and Jeffrey took off down the side streets of Fifth Avenue. Lieutenant O'Neill stood at attention and turned to the angry throng.

"Have no fear, this matter will be reported to the Sovereign and dealt with accordingly! We have seized the Voyager's weapon!"

-O-

Brian scanned the crowd and saw a very disturbed Voyager Bogg. "You are all dismissed! Gather the last of your foodstuffs and get out of the area!"

Brian followed Bogg as he raced to his motorcycle. He grabbed his shoulder and Bogg jumped. He faced him, his whole form was skittish.

"Brian, whatever you do, don't hurt the kid, _please!_ I'm going to find him."

Brian dropped his pretense and held Bogg steady. "Listen to me, and listen good, Bogg." Brian gave a quick check for any bystanders, but they were alone. "I know where Jeremy went, the Majestic Theater, 245, West 44th Street, side entrance."

Bogg grabbed the handlebars. "Thanks, I gotta get Jeff back."

Brian gripped the bars. _"Wait!_ There's more. That's the meeting place; Pioneer is _still_ in existence. I know for a fact that John Henry, Bernard, Bobby, Tina _and Kayla_ are there. The Sovereign has Regina as her prisoner, but last night we talked, she's not a traitor like everyone thought. I'm sick of this whole world, Phineas! I want out too and I'm going to help them, but…_we need you!_"

Brian took a deep breath and stepped back from the confused Voyager. "Don't back out again, man."

Bogg shook his head. "Pioneer doesn't need me! How do I know this isn't a trick, O'Neill? You're the one whose a traitor for Paradox!"

"If I wanted to destroy you, I would have done it already. I could have stormed in and killed them all, considering I know where the hideout is! What they are doing is treason to the Utopia! I don't know where Jeffrey Jones came from, because I know that boy _died_ on the bridge. I won't press on that any further, it can only be a good thing. There's big developments at Utopia, Bogg, something is wrong with the Sovereign, but I'm not sure what yet."

Bogg straddled his motorcycle, his mind was in a tailspin. Within one night, his world was thrown upside down again, and this time it was because of Jeffrey's _return_. He felt the omni brush against his chest. He was not going to tell Brian that it existed. That was something he would take to the Sovereign himself. It was only a matter of days or hours before they picked it up on the radar. He was still unsure what to do. He revved up the motorcycle.

"I'm going to get Jeffrey…this better not be a trap!"

Brian halted him from riding off. "Listen, I'm sorry. I became misguided…just as disillusioned as you. Only, I put my confusion into action for what I thought was the winning team. Now I know that was a big mistake! Pioneer did very well in taking down the evil elements. We had a lot of success with Charles and you were proving yourself to be a great leader too. I used to question why they picked you, Phineas, but now I know. You're loyal and steadfast, and your heart is in the right place no matter what the situation is. Don't give up on them!"

Brian had Bogg's full attention; his words stung him as much as they lifted up his spirits, just as Jeffrey's did the night before. Brian had more to get off his chest.

"When you killed Drake, I almost couldn't believe that _you_ would do something like that. Sure, we all hated him, but you always had that control and you never swerved from doing the right thing. It was a shock. I don't blame you, if it was _me_ in that situation I would have killed him too, probably _long_ before you ever did, but people would have expected it of me. Maybe it's too late to change the past this time, but we can sure as hell change the future and I want in!"

Brian came to attention. The tanks were ready to roll and the soldiers were all waiting and looking on curiously. Brian grasped Bogg's jacket.

"Play along!" He whispered.

Before Bogg could react, Brian whacked him across the face and he nearly fell from the motorcycle. He lifted Bogg up and shoved him against the storefront window.

"Let that be a warning to you! Don't ever defy our authority again! Is that _clear?"_

Bogg wiped his mouth and dusted his coat. "Yes!"

"I didn't hear you!"

"I said, _YES!_" Bogg thundered. He hung his head with the Sovereign symbol of conformity and didn't shift his position until Brian walked away.

"Alright men! Move it! We're done here!"

When Bogg looked up, the tanks pulled out and two large food packages lay at his feet. He felt in his pockets and realized that Brian had slipped him Jeremy's taser. He smiled with a new-found optimism. Securing the food to his motorcycle, he sped away to find Jeffrey and the rest.


	10. Traitors and Reunions

**The Voyager's Aide Finale: A Road not taken**

**Story III**

**Chapter 9: Traitors and Reunions**

Sweat poured from his body and he doubled over from the quick jab to his middle. This was the final round, but he refused to go down a loser in this cage fight. If he won tonight, he would procure enough funds for Pioneer to get the last of the arsenal they needed. Tonight's bounty was a whopping five thousand dollars in cold cash. The savage came at him again and he aimed for the kill. His opponent's body was huge and his muscles taut. He drew back his fist and was ready to ram it into his face.

John Henry Sheppard peered out into the wild and cheering crowd, the Sovereign sat in the front row with a bemused smile and his hands folded under his chin. The woman next to him caught his eye, her hair was pulled back in a tight French Twist. Dark make-up encircled her large blue-gray eyes and her cheeks and lips were rouged. She was clad in a shimmering blue evening gown and looked miserable. She gazed at him in shock, and her eyes brimmed over with tears. It was Regina.

The distraction nearly cost him the battle, but she signaled that his opponent was on the attack. John Henry ducked and ran into the challenger's stomach, forcing him against the electrified bars. He had to end the brawl now. He did a high jump and thrust his leg out. His opponent was stunned from the crunching blow to his temple and collapsed at his feet.

Half the crowds hooted and stamped, while others booed, throwing their trash at the cage. John Henry promised his cousin Kayla that this would be the last fight; now at least he would go down victorious. The kick-boxing matches helped him to release all the frustration he carried and it became somewhat addictive. The others in Pioneer managed to convince him that he would be no good to them dead or loopy from the repeated blows. John Henry learned his sport and knew it well. This was the third match between himself and Raven, the reigning champion. The bars crackled with blue currents and he pumped his arms in the air, causing more hollers from the mob.

"That's right y'all! I'm the champion now!" He shouted. "_Voyagers_ forever!"

Regina had refused to attend these fights, but tonight, Sovereign demanded her to come. She couldn't help feel that something was very different about him. She didn't have a chance to speak to Brian and knew nothing of what became of the intruders. Now she knew why he wanted her present, he wanted her to see her lover beaten to a pulp or worse. She cheered John Henry on; knowing that while his physical strength was abundant, his will and spirit were impeccable. That was what made him a winner tonight more than anything. She wanted to run to him, tear open the cage and despite the blood and sweat, fall into his arms. The cage opened and Sovereign dragged her from the seating area.

"Come along, Regina, let's meet our winner! The pest from the Wild West!"

The crowds dispersed at his orders and a clean up crew went into action.

Billy kicked the unconscious Raven in his stomach and yelled out to the guards. "Get him out of here, he's worthless now!"

John Henry leaned on the cage and panted. He dabbed his face with the towel draped over his neck. He turned to them.

"I...I believe I'm owed some money! _Pay up!_ This entertainment doesn't come for free." He sputtered.

Billy snapped and a soldier brought him the prize money. He threw it and it scattered all over the ring floor. John Henry swiftly picked it up and shoved it in his torn, jean pockets. Billy shook his head.

"I don't even see why you're going to need it." He prodded Regina in her side. "He's probably going to use it to burn for fuel, now that winter is setting in."

John Henry stood up, although Billy was tall, John Henry's immense physique and extra inches almost dwarfed him.

"A man can do a lot with this money."

"What, buy yourself a can of beans? An extra bag of pasta or rice? You must be dreaming. By the way, didn't you notice I brought an old friend?"

John Henry refused to look Regina in the eye and she was stung. Billy laughed.

"My, my, is there trouble in paradise? A lover's spat? This is all so amazing!"

John Henry tossed the towel to the floor and stalked from the cage. He pulled his t-shirt over his head. "Ask her, she's the turncoat!"

Regina ran from Billy's side and stopped John Henry in his tracks. Every time he motioned to leave, she blocked him.

"Get out of my way, Reg! You're stoking my calm! The Sovereign is waiting for you!"

"John Henry, _stop it!"_ She begged. "Please don't leave me here! I'm _not_ a traitor, I swear to you! I was kidnapped, forced into human bondage from this monster! He keeps me locked in a room next to his! A terrible pink chamber like he does the other women he uses! I can't fight him anymore! I need you! I would have never betrayed you or Pioneer deliberately..._I love you!...Dammit!_ Look at me! _Look at me!"_

Regina burst into loud moans and sank to the filthy ground. She clutched his legs. John Henry's composure was breaking; his body trembled from the tension of the fight and the pain of seeing her again. He reached down and stroked her face. The gaudy makeup smeared across her cheeks. Regina looked up at him defeated, her eyes implored him to save her.

Billy had seen enough. "Guards, escort Mr. Sheppard outside and get her over here!"

They ran to them and yanked Regina up.

"Get your damn hands off her!" John Henry made a move to fight them, but they aimed their weapons.

"Don't try anything stupid, John Henry, or else it's over for you." Billy sneered.

-O-

"Maybe we'll see you at the next fight, Sheppard!"

The guards tossed John Henry out of the back entrance and slammed the steel doors shut. He banged on them once frustrated and ran to the docks where he kept his dinghy to get across the East River. He couldn't believe he had actually seen Regina, _his_ Regina, after all this time. His mind and heart believed every word she said and he desperately wanted her back. He rummaged in his coat pocket and pulled out an old handkerchief. His communicator was wrapped inside.

"John Henry to the base, can you read me?"

After a minute full of static, he heard Bernard's voice pick up the transmission. "We got ya big man! What happened? Did you win the pot?"

"I sure did, all five thousand. Listen I can't talk long, I'm not leaving here just yet."

"What do you mean? _You won! _You wanna stay on the Island and shoot the breeze? No bars, John Henry! And no bets! Curfew is in another few hours."

"Bernard, I saw Regina! She was at the fight with Sovereign and she was so depressed…"

John Henry heard silence, and then Bernard spoke quietly. "Johnny, she _defected _from us remember? We can't trust her anymore."

"No Bernard, It's not like that, she was kidnapped, man! The Sovereign had been holding her prisoner all this time. I can't believe I was so stupid to believe it when they said she turned on us! I have to get her out!"

"Wait a minute! You can't start busting in there now, we're working on the plan remember? This will ruin everything!"

John Henry heard shuffling and then his cousin came on the receiver.

"John, it's Kay, we can't subvert the mission; we've come too far! She'll have to stay where she is until we're ready."

John Henry slammed the communicator in his palm. "Listen to me, both of you. Regina was one of the most dedicated members of Pioneer and I love her! You don't know how much this guilt is eating at me for dropping her like that, leaving her here! You all made me leader of this dying group and I'm staying here until I get her out, _tonight!"_

John Henry shut off without waiting for a response. He had other ways of getting back into this building. He needed help…and a key…and he knew exactly where to find it.

-O-

Kayla didn't want to doubt her hardheaded cousin, but she was worried that he would get caught. John Henry was not one for subtlety. She understood his intense feelings for Regina. She didn't want to trouble him with the other news. Bernard prepared her for the shock that Phineas Bogg and Jeffrey Jones had returned. She pushed back her long hair with a big sigh and climbed up the ladder to the main stage of the theater.

Bogg and Jeffrey were sitting in the front row, eating a meal. Kayla had just returned from a trade-off with the Scavengers. They had managed to find certain electronics that would be useful to them, and Kayla gave them food and warm articles of clothing and blankets. She could have kicked John Henry for not being with her as he always was in case of trouble. However, the Scavengers she dealt with were saner and milder than the rest and they feared John Henry whether he was present or not.

Bogg picked his teeth, his gnawing hunger was satiated. The steak and potatoes were a perfect meal. Jeffrey cleaned his plate as well.

"Bogg, I'm sorry I ran away from you. I thought I could get that package and run back to you in time." Jeffrey said.

Bogg grunted and narrowed his eyes. "Now do you see why I told you to stay put? You never listen to me, I can only imagine what your Bogg goes through!"

"I know, I'm sorry! I guess he goes through a lot." Jeffrey hung his head. Bogg was right as usual.

The trapdoor on the stage opened and a woman crawled out. Kayla jumped off the stage in front of Bogg. Jeffrey observed them. They both looked like leather-clad pseudo punks from a Mad Max film and for the first time since he was here, he laughed. Bogg stood up and wiped the crumbs from his jacket and Kayla came closer to him. He swept her in a poignant embrace and they kissed with a passion he never expected to see.

"What the heck?" He murmured in shock.

Kayla held him in a tight hug. "I missed you so much, baby! Why are you here, Phineas? You know the others don't trust you. Unless, you want to truly help us! Fight the Sovereign with us?" She asked hopeful.

"Take a look, why do you think? Jeffrey is _here!"_

Jeffrey stepped between them, confusion was all over his face. _"Bogg? _You said you didn't know where Kayla was anymore, what's all this about?"

Bogg looked at him wryly. "So I lied. I really_ didn't know_ where Kayla was, she wouldn't tell me for the sake of her group, and for the fact that they kept moving their home base. Kayla and I are married. After my Jeffrey died, she was the only one left to believe in me…she wanted us to be formally together so we just did it."

Jeffrey folded his arms. "Married? _You?_ You're such loner! Then what was all that about _no time for hearts and flowers_?"

Bogg laughed. "I meant that too, do you see any hearts and flowers?"

He pulled Kayla toward him again. "It's just me and her against the world. You're right, it's not your standard, white picket fence, two kids and a dog family, but we manage. I've been helping the group out all along; they just don't know it. I'm sorry I lied, kid."

Jeffrey threw his hands up and rolled his eyes aggravated. Nothing in this place was what it seemed. "Oh brother! Kayla, do you throw sponges at this Bogg's head too? Look at the way he keeps your Brownstone!"

Kayla became thoughtful for a moment, and then shrugged it off. She couldn't contain her excitement and joy that Phineas was here and that Jeffrey was somehow alive.

"I can't help all that now, Jeffrey. None of that matters anymore. We've kept our relationship a secret for a while. When Billy left us all here to die, Phineas and I were separated. We found each other three months ago. What do you mean by _this Bogg_? You can't be the same Jeffrey Jones that died on the bridge, you seem a little more mature, and you have the same attitude... but you look normal compared to the rest of us. Where did you come from and how?"

The theater doors burst opened. Bobby, Tina, and Jeremy rushed inside excited, however, their reaction changed upon seeing Bogg. Bobby's face curled into a snarl.

"What the heck is he doing here? How did he find us?"

Jeremy held him back. "Bobby, it was_ me!_ I found Jeffrey at the food drop and Bogg must have followed us. Kayla didn't want me to tell you anything yet."

"Well isn't this just grand? And…_Jeffrey Jones!_ How…_where? _How did you get here?"

Jeffrey looked at Bogg and then at everyone else's puzzled face. Bernard poked his head out of the trap door and groaned loud. All of this had to be cleared up here and now.

Tina took Bobby's coat and stroked his arm. "Bobby, just stay calm, you're not one to get crazy like John Henry…which…by the way, where is _he?"_

Kayla paced the aisles, rubbing her temples. "That's another mess we have to clear up. He's still at Utopia. Hey, he won the five thousand!" She decided not to drop the other bombshell about Regina.

"Awesome!" Jeremy punched his palm. "We're just about ready for this showdown!"

Tina gave the group a sweet, but nervous smile. "I'm sure there's a very good explanation for this. Remember, we're all still Voyagers and friends. We can't afford to be enemies."

"Well then…_friends_…" Bobby said. "Let's have it, from all of you!"


	11. On regrets, rescues, and love

**The Voyager's Aide Finale: A Road not taken**

**Story III**

**Chapter 10: On regrets, rescues, and love**

John Henry strode into the main bar on the island, his mind reeled from the cage fight, seeing his lost love, and trying to figure out a way to save her. It didn't help to have heavy metal music blasting his eardrums and a thick haze of smoke overwhelming his lungs. He bought two cigars and popped one in his mouth, his cravings for them had tempered a while back, but now they hit him full force. He maneuvered through the deviant crowds. Some patted his back for the good fight, and others glared at him with hatred. They were angry over losing bets and the death of their hero, Raven. However, they didn't make any moves on him. Any man that could defeat Raven was not one to be toyed with. John Henry found whom he was looking for huddled in a back booth. He walked over and lifted his head from the pretzel bowl. He had already drank eight beers and it made John Henry's job easier.

"Damn, Dwight! Get up, man! I hear there's a party on the top floor and guess who's invited?"

Dwight Roache's head lolled back and his silvery eyes tried to focus.

"_Whaaaaa? Whereeee? Paartayyyy?"_

John Henry slid in the booth next to him and nearly choked, the nutty Voyager reeked like alcohol, tobacco and everything else foul.

_"Uhh,_ you know man, Sovereign! He's throwing a bash because of the big fight tonight, guess who won?"

Dwight fumbled in his pocket and put a crumpled bill on the table.

"My money's on…._Ra…Raven_…" He slurred. "He's…champion!"

"Hot damn! You missed the whole thing! I won the pot fair and square!" John Henry looked both ways and pocketed the fifty dollar bill Dwight forgot about.

Dwight looked at John Henry and snorted. _"You!_ You're a dirty Pioneer…tell me…could you even sell me _the Brooklyn Bridge?_"

Dwight slammed the table and laughed like it was the funniest joke in the world. John Henry played along. He chugged a beer and grinned.

"That's a good one, friend! Obviously not! Come on! I need to get upstairs man, there's gonna be a lot of action if ya know what I mean!"

Dwight took a few more swigs from his ninth bottle and wiped his mouth with a loud, noxious burp. "I _wannnnt _action…_you know_, _you know_...you know who has action…that _Regina! _I want her action!"

Dwight laughed again and John Henry was forced to check his temper.

"Yeah sure, but we can't have fun if we don't get to the top level, now let's go!"

John Henry stood up and dragged Dwight from his corner, he put his arm over his shoulder and they staggered out. For the sake of appearances, John Henry pretended he was drunk too and kept his head low and pulled a hood over his face. They made it to back to the entrance and Dwight sung '_Margaritaville' _the whole way with John Henry chiming in as a chorus even though he didn't know the song. John Henry grabbed his hand and scanned it across the access pad. The steel doors opened.

-O-

The Command Center below Utopia was an impressive chamber full of electronic monitoring devices that were looted from Voyagers Headquarters before it crumbled. A keen eyed guardsman on duty observed the security cameras for the back entrance and noticed Dwight with a stranger.

"Lieutenant O' Neill, come here a moment."

Brian came to the unit. "What is it, Rogers?"

"Do you recognize this person? Isn't he from that renegade organization? I can't be too sure; he was just at the fights, wasn't he? It looks like he's trying to get back on the premises."

Brian carefully watched the monitor. When John Henry's face came in view of the camera he did a freeze frame.

"Oh yes, that's our cage fighter alright, and there goes Roache, drunk again." Brian patted the guardsman on his back. "Good job, Rogers, I'll take it from here."

"Wait! Should I alert Sovereign?"

"No, you know he doesn't like to be disturbed by trivial matters we can easily handle. He's occupied tonight with the party. If it comes to that, I will alert him."

"Very good, sir!"

-O-

John Henry had a sinking feeling it was too easy to get into Utopia. He didn't even have to bother with a key. Dwight staggered along toward a freight elevator that he often used when indisposed. He lifted the heavy door up and was about to step inside when Brian greeted them.

"Welcome back to Utopia, John Henry, glad you can visit again." Brian pulled them both in and slammed the door.

"Lieutenant O'Neill! Pioneer Traitor at your service!" Dwight tried to stand at attention, but then fell drowsy against the wall. Brian grew annoyed and pulled out his taser on low power.

"I've had enough of this one!" He shot the taser and Dwight passed out on the cold floor. John Henry raised his fists.

"I don't take kindly to traitors like you, O'Neill. You wanna start something, then let's do it now, man to man!"

Brian put his taser away. "John Henry, put the fists down, I'm here to help you! I want out of this Utopian garbage once and for all. Regina and I were trying to figure out a way to get her out of here, so its _perfect timing _you showed up."

John Henry gaped at him and lowered his arms. "Are you serious? I'm not going to find the Sovereign waitin' on me with all his men when these doors open, am I?"

"No, _I promise."_

The two men stared each other down, and John Henry cracked a smile. "It's good to have back on our side, man!"

"Its good to be back, now we want to do this as quickly as possible. There are cameras everywhere…damn, even in here! Just follow along, throw a punch at me."

John Henry obliged and Brian ducked. He placed him in a choke-hold with his taser to his neck. "I have to act like I caught you and I'm bringing you to the Sovereign."

"Okay…_just_…ease up a bit, will ya?"

"Alright, sorry! That's advanced military training for you." Brian flipped open his communicator. "Commander Schwartz, come in."

The Commander's voice came over the communicator. "Yes Lieutenant O'Neill, what is it?"

"I've got a little present for you in the freight elevator."

Levi groaned over the speaker. "Not Roache again! He's such a piece of…._ Beep! Beep!"_

A long string of sounds and static interrupted Levi's tirade and Brian laughed.

"Just pick him up at the ground floor when I send it down…I have bigger fish to fry."

-O-

Bogg and Jeffrey sat cross-legged like dunces in the corner of the stage while Bobby paced back and forth with his hands on his hips. Jeffrey had just finished his explanation of how he came here and Bogg and Kayla confessed about their marriage and rendezvous to help Pioneer over the past few months. Bogg leaned over to Jeffrey and rolled his eyes.

"This is like a Russian Matryoshka, kid, one leader goes down, and another one less equipped comes up. Before you know it, Bernard will be running the show."

"If I had any, my money'd be on Tina."

They stifled a few chuckles when Bobby turned around to them. "This is outrageous, but we have no choice but to believe you. May I see your omni?"

Jeffrey was about to explain and Bogg cut in. "You _can't_, I hid it back in Kayla's Brownstone, no one will ever find it there."

Jeffrey looked at him strange, he positively remembered Bogg taking it from him this morning and putting it in his coat. He decided to keep quiet; Bogg must have had good reason for the subterfuge.

"So much for never lying, Bogg" Jeffrey nudged him disappointed.

"_Yeah_…Marie Antoinette's legs _were_ gross!" He admitted.

Kayla bent down from behind the curtain and tapped Bogg's shoulder. "I've always been curious as to _how_ you know that, my love?"

He whispered in her ear.

"Oh goodness, _Mon ami! _ You're dreadful!" She chided.

"I_ was, _but now its only with you, my amour!"

Jeffrey scooted away and held his head. These two were somehow always the same. He stood up. "I don't have a way of getting back, Bobby."

"Do you know where this omni came from?"

"I'm not sure, I don't even know if it's a regular omni, but I know it was made in Headquarters. I can't stay here forever! I need to get back to Bo…_Phineas!_ I love him! I miss him, and Kayla and everyone else."

Jeffrey started to cry and Bobby put a comforting arm over him. "We'll do our best to help you, but first we have to get things in order."

Bogg watched Jeffrey for a moment, there was an unfathomable emptiness inside and if he knew himself, the _other_ Phineas Bogg was feeling it right now too. He would blame himself for Jeffrey's disappearance and sink into despair. It happened when _his_ Jeffrey died. After killing Drake in cold blood, he turned bitter, sometimes cruel. The group's confidence in him waned and the bonds of trust were broken.

Kayla was the last of them to believe he still had humanity and she was all he had to lean on. At the time Bogg felt that he was justified. Wasn't Jeffrey worth it? When he snapped the neck of the rogue Voyager it was done in the heat of rage. Bogg soon realized that he _enjoyed_ watching him die and making him pay. That made all the difference. He could never be the true leader Pioneer needed him to be and nobly uphold the Voyager code. He hated the man he had become.

Seeing Jeffrey alive now, he realized the time for regrets had passed. He was going to do what was right even if it killed him. He stood up and dusted off his pants, taking center stage.

"That's _right,_ Bobby! Pioneer has a mission to accomplish, and that's to regain control of Utopia and recreate Voyagers Headquarters! Rome wasn't built in a day and there's a lot of history that needs fixing."

Phineas tossed his jacket off and crossed his arms. Bobby came off the stage and grinned.

"Well, look who's back!"

Bogg winked at Kayla and she jumped up and down delighted. He pointed at Jeremy, who came to attention.

"Alright, I've been canvassing this city for months to get parts so you could fiddle around with these toys! What's that thing in your hand and how does it work? If its no use to the group then we toss it and get to work on some real defenses."

Jeremy showed everyone the controls he and Bernard had designed. They were motorized mini stealth copters that could hold small explosives, or pretty much anything in its belly, and drop on command. Everyone crowded around to watch a demonstration.

"Tina, Bobby, and I were outside testing them earlier, I say they're ready to fly!"

Jeremy and Bernard hit the switches and ten mini copters hovered to the ceiling. The boys let them soar, adjusting the controls in various directions. Kayla and Tina ducked as they flew over their heads. Jeffrey looked on entranced.

"Awesome! Can I try?"

"Sure kid, just hold it like this, a lot of it is in the thumbs." Bernard said.

They brought the copters to a landing in a perfect row on the mezzanine ledge. Bogg and the others clapped at the show.

"Okay, but one more thing. I want these copters to be used to full capacity, is there anyway you can…sharpen the blades without disrupting its flight?"

Jeremy hopped back onto the stage. "Sure thing, Bogg, but then we have to be extra careful. You're going all out aren't you?"

Phineas pounded his fist on the conductor's stand. "Do you really think we're gonna beat them by dropping rose petals? Come on people, this is our last chance for a battle! We have to get our other ammunition together. The rest of Pioneer and… _my_ Jeffrey didn't die in vain! We have to act now, time waits for no man!"

Kayla took his arm proudly. "I knew you'd come through for us, Phineas."

He kissed her head. "Well, I almost didn't, but Jeffrey didn't give up on me…come here, kid."

Jeffrey approached the couple. "What is it, Bogg?"

Bogg hugged him close. "Thanks for bringing me back to my senses. You reminded me of who I am…and what it really means to be a _Voyager!"_

-O-

The freight elevator hit the top floor and Brian stumbled out with John Henry still in his clutches. The Sovereign's hall was clear of people for the night, but the parties were just beginning behind closed doors, particularly in the Sovereign's Loft. Brian released John Henry.

"My baby better not be in that room, O'Neill, or else I'm busting heads!"

"Oh man! That's not good if she is."

"Like hell it ain't good! Where's her room?"

"It's down the edge of the hall next to the Sovereign, but remember, the camera's are watching! These pick up sound. I'm going to have to take you hostage again."

John Henry tossed his arms. "Whatever it takes to save Reg."

Brian led him down to the end of the hall and John Henry pretended to put up a struggle. They stopped in front of a large white door with swirled carvings and solid-gold door handles.

"Holy crow! Get me a screwdriver man, I'm taking these with me!" John Henry whispered in shock.

"Oh great, just make sure to melt them down with Billy's eight ball in the pocket bald head on it and you're all set."

"Hot damn! What do ya mean?"

"He's in the process of changing the currency, soon all the bills and coins will have his image on them. George Washingtons and Ben Franklins will be worthless."

"That's sick!"

"Yep, and he'll be wearing a white wig on the dollar bill."

"Now I've heard everything."

Brian ran his hand over the scanner to Regina's room and the lock clicked. He pushed John Henry inside.

"Now you stay in there until I get my orders!" He yelled and slammed the doors.

-O-

Regina had refused to go to the Sovereign's soiree and she received a hard slap for her troubles. Normally the Sovereign wouldn't take no for an answer, but it seemed he had more escorts than he could handle. She looked in the bathroom mirror and put her fingers to the side of her mouth, a small bruise formed. When she heard Brian's voice and the door slam, she ran out, and was face to face with John Henry. He looked at her with the most pitiful expression she had ever seen. Every emotion welled up inside her.

"What…do…you…want?" She asked enraged.

"Regina! I'm here to get you out, baby! I'm so sorry for what I did; _I love you!_ I love you so much!" He pleaded.

Regina stalked over to him and slapped him across the cheek. "That's for not believing me, you big damn hero!"

John Henry took the slap and waited for the next, but instead she grabbed his face and looked earnestly into his eyes.

"I really, _really_ want to hate you right now, and I have hated you…and then I loved you again…and hated you…and _now…"_

John Henry wrapped his arms around her. "Now what, darlin?"

"I need you!"

His mouth met hers in a flurry of desperate kisses and then they fell to their knees in a sweet embrace.

"Baby, I love you so much, I'll never leave you again!" John Henry whispered, running his fingers through her hair. He kissed every part of her face.

"I never want to be away from you, John! Don't you dare let me go!" She cried against him.

A low knock on the door interrupted their reunion. John Henry shooed Regina to another room. He pulled out his taser and peeked through the spy hole, it was Brian.

"C'mon! If you want out, you have to go now, I have the freight elevator ready to take you express to the ground floor."

"Wait, how are we going to sneak Regina out of here with the cameras watching?"

Brian smiled. "I picked up a thing or two from Bernard Wolfstein. I looped them to show the empty hallway, it will be like that all night."

Regina appeared from the room, she had changed into jeans and a tee shirt with a coat.

"We can't thank you enough for this Brian!"

"Don't thank me, just tell the rest of those boggle heads that O'Neill has defected from Paradox and wants back in."

"You got it, Lieutenant! We'll be back soon anyway. Utopia is going down!"

"And I'll be sure to kick it into the ground!"

John Henry and Regina both gave him a quick hug and left the building.

-O-

The Voyagers raced to the boat under the cloak of darkness, stopping to hide every time the search-light passed over. They jumped into the dinghy and Regina lay low by John Henry's feet as he rowed. The alarms for curfew went off and bright lights appeared like glowing orbs throughout the sky. They were still only halfway across the river.

"This isn't good, baby! They're gonna see us!"

"What do we do?"

A cluster of copters swarmed nearer to the boat and their lights landed on them.

"Aww heck! Make a jump for it, baby!"

John Henry rocked the boat with all his might and turned it over just as the machine gunfire went off. It plugged holes all through the bottom. Regina flipped upward toward the surface and groped around for John Henry. She was panicked but then felt his strong arms around her waist. They held each other for a moment under the water, looking up and counting the desperate seconds until the lights faded and they vaguely heard the copters drift away. They surfaced gasping. The water calmed down and the air grew silent again.

Regina put her head on his shoulder. "That was so close!"

"I know, the boat's useless now, but we're gonna need it. Come on! Deep breath!"

Grasping her hand, the two dove under again. John Henry led her beneath the boat and they rose carefully so as not to bang their heads.

"It's so dark under here. John, I'm freezing!"

His teeth chattered. "I know, but we can't slow down, honey! Just help me push this thing forward, eventually we'll hit ground."

After a few tense minutes, John Henry's feet started touched the bottom and he surged forward with the boat.

"Baby we gotta ditch it, or they'll know somethin's up."

They came out from under it and John Henry pushed it back into the water to float into oblivion. It was already sinking from the bullet holes. They reached the docks and the copters came around again fast. They dove under and held tight onto the wooden beam that supported the collapsed and rotted walkway. There was no space to hide underneath and keep their heads above water. The wait was longer this time and they had to thrust up for air very quick and go right back down. The copters lingered, sensing something was amiss in the river. Regina let go of the beam and draped herself over John Henry; she did not want to be away from him at any moment. They rose to the surface together and the copters were gone. John Henry pushed the wet tendrils of hair from her face and kissed her. They splashed around laughing, they were going to make it and no one would tear them apart again.


	12. Decisions

**The Voyager's Aide Finale: A Road not taken**

**Story III  
**

**Chapter 11: Decisions**

For over a week, Phineas Bogg kept a routine. Rise blind. Rise alone. Go back to sleep. No doctor in Voyagers Headquarters could cure the pain in his heart and knotted despair in his stomach. Though many of his friends and associates tried, he could not find consolation. The Pioneer group continued to offer encouragement with visits, phone calls, and food from the culinary inclined ones. Jeremy and Bernard called Phineas at his request every night for an update on the construction of the new Tracking system. The process was slow and intricate, but the motherboard was nearly finished. Phineas looked around his complex one more time. Kayla did a massive clean up and it hadn't been touched since. He glanced in the mirror. His five-o'clock shadow was inched its way toward a full beard and mustache. He sighed at his unruly reflection and threw on a tee shirt. The complex was quiet as a tomb.

Phineas strode out of Headquarters and down the secluded road to the lake. This had become his place of solitude. It was very late, thousands of stars radiated in the sky and the naked eye could perceive comets and meteors soaring throughout the heavens. The full moon hung so low you felt as though you could get lost in the craters. Phineas seemed oblivious to it all. He scooted upon a large rock and wrapped his arms around his legs.

He gazed across the water, watching as the moonbeams slid across the glassy surface. The fateful argument came back to him. If only he had been more attentive to Jeffrey's needs and concerns. Phineas had just went about making his own plans and neglected to include him. But it was never intentional. He tried to imagine what his father, Jeremiah, would say and the truth of it stung him. Even though Jeffrey was a boy, Phineas realized that he himself was still a boy at heart. In the days before Jeffrey, he completed his voyages successfully, but not before carousing around or behaving immature.

Traveling with Jeffrey was an eye-opener. He was forced to maintain full responsibility for him, but there was more to being a successful guardian than Jeffrey's physical welfare. Jeffrey was emotionally fragile, no matter how much of a bold front he put on. He had spirit and too much heart for his own good.

"That's what's going to make him the best Voyager in the world!" Phineas thought and flicked small pebbles into the water. "No thanks to me!"

A soft rustling caught his attention and he turned, Kayla approached him. "Phineas, I was looking for you." She said softly. "I figured you'd be here."

"Hey, you shouldn't be out in these woods, its late and its dark." He scolded and wiped his eyes.

"I can handle it, I know what dark places are like. There's no real danger around this place." Kayla climbed upon the rock and sat next to him, but kept hushed.

"That's what I _used_ to think. Not anymore."

Phineas' attention went back to the water. They sat in silence for nearly five minutes, just listening to the sounds of nature and each others breathing. Kayla peeked at him hurt. Phineas had practically ignored her the entire week after his small breakdown. She knew better than to press him, but now she felt rejected. Her calls to his complex went unanswered and her visits to see him were brief and distant. She began to push aside their marriage plans and it tore her up inside. Kayla had hoped they could talk a little about the situation, but he was apparently not ready. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, then headed back for the road. When she made it to the dense trees he grabbed her arm.

"I don't want you to go back alone." He whispered.

In the middle of the road, Phineas stopped walking and he seized her. Kayla longed for his embrace and she cried. He raised her face up and kissed her tears.

"I love you, Kayla. I'm sorry for everything. I don't want to lose you next and I keep pushing you away. I…I really need you…_forgive me!_ I've never handled anything like this before."

Kayla pulled him close and kissed him. "I understand, I just thought you didn't want me around…or maybe…blamed me. I won't let you go. We are going to handle this together. I knew you needed some space, but I felt like you didn't want _me_ anymore."

Phineas picked her up and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"No, I'll never let that happen, regardless of any circumstances! We belong to each other. _Remember_, we always have, and we always will."

* * *

"I love you Kayla, I'm so sorry for everything…but I have to do this now." Bogg whispered into his wife's ear and kissed her cheek. She stirred a little, but remained sleeping.

He rolled over and finished dressing, and lastly, put Jeffrey's omni in his pocket. He and the kid had been hiding out in the theater for a week. They helped the others stockpile the arsenal and map out routes that would get them inside Utopia undetected. He couldn't understand why the Sovereign's army hadn't found them yet. He realized that Brian was the first Lieutenant in charge, perhaps he was holding them off. Brian had helped John Henry and Regina escape. They had arrived at the theater looking like two drowned sewer rats and were in no condition to explain anything. Bogg laughed to himself, the couple holed up for two days and afterward never let each other out of their sight.

He crept to the trapdoor, and heard incessant tapping from the next alcove. He peeked inside and saw Jeremy hunched over a cluttered worktable with a small screwdriver in his mouth and determination knitted in his brows. He was working on the Sheppard omni again. Every spare moment the guy had, he was tinkering, hoping to get just a small ring of either light. Why couldn't they face that it was broken? There was only one way out of this mess and Bogg was determined to find it.

-O-

Jeffrey nudged Kayla until she awoke. She sat up and clutched the blanket to her chest.

"Oh! It's you, Jeff! What…what is it?" She asked groggy.

"Kayla, Bogg is gone! I don't know where he went. Bobby had guard duty and he didn't see him leave at all. But, _umm, _Bobby's a little bit…"

"Drunk?" She sighed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

It's a long story, but Bobby kind of fell apart after Headquarters was destroyed. Honestly, we all did. He's a great guy. He…he started drinking to cope with his problems. Believe me, he's much better than last year, we're working on it. Alright, I'm going to get dressed, and I'll find him."

"Wait, where are you going? Who knows where he could be?"

"I have a feeling I know where."

Kayla and Bogg talked earlier that evening. He revealed to her that he was holding onto Jeffrey's omni and that it was a big key to helping him get back home. He told her about a scientist from Voyagers Headquarters. Years ago when he and Billy Ryan were buddies they had broken into his lab. Bogg remembered that this physicist was working on a certain prototype omni, but that's as much as he knew. When Jeffrey told him the story of his appearance, Bogg put it all together.

Kayla dressed quickly and on a second thought, wrote a note for the others. She came out to Jeffrey and he tugged on her arm.

"I'm coming with you." He insisted.

Kayla pushed him aside and buttoned her coat. "No, Jeff, its too dangerous out there. If anything happens to you, we would be devastated. I don't want to put you at risk."

Jeffrey shook his head. "If you don't let me come with you, I'll follow you anyway. Curfew search is over and if we bring these…" Jeffrey pulled out two high-powered flashlights. "We can beat the Scavengers! This is my city too, it may be a dump, but I still know my way around."

Kayla looked at him surprised, but gave in. "You were always too mature for your own good sometimes, Jeff. Phineas said that's what got you into so much trouble. C'mon, let's get out of here, before I change my mind!"

-O-

Commander Levi Schwartz had a sickening feeling in his stomach. He was looking straight at the Sovereign, talking to him, but nothing felt right. A few days ago, some of the guards were ordered to handle a situation in the Sovereign's loft. Levi was normally in charge of 'disposal' but he wasn't given clearance. He hated secrecy. Brian O'Neill had to relay the news that Voyagers John Henry and Regina had escaped the premises, but died crossing the river. Their boat was found lodged on some rocks near the Manhattan Bridge. The Sovereign didn't seem so fazed about it, but Levi had expected him to call out an extensive search and diving team. Two escaped Voyagers that belonged to a group bent on taking him down should have been a serious cause for alarm. Levi also knew that someone was hiding in the Sovereign's loft, but he didn't bring the issue up.

"Sovereign, if I may venture to say, I noticed that you have been a little more…_lax_…in your…"

Billy's fierce gaze burned into him. "In my what, _Schwartz_? Am I going to have a problem with you as well?" He reached for his taser.

"No…no, not at all…what I meant was…" Levi's communicator went off and he grabbed for it, very grateful for the intrusion.

"Commander Schwartz speaking."

"Commander, we have a situation in Omni Control that needs your attention."

"I'm right on it!"

Billy gazed out the window. He felt very stifled and uncomfortable here. Something had to be done; perhaps he would move his base to another part of the country, or another country all together. He looked at Levi and grinned.

"Now, you go handle your own responsibilities and I'll handle mine! Do you understand, _Commander?"_

Levi gave him the Sovereign salute and left the room. Livina came out from the bathroom.

"I'm sick of being holed up in there every time someone comes through that door...even if it is huge. I'm sick of this loft! What are we going to do, Billy? I don't like this world, let's just get out of here, and go to another one or something."

"No, I can't risk leaving now, not when I'm King here! Who knows what else is out there in the universe? The next one may have Bogg as a Sovereign! Perish the thought! We will stay here and make the best of it!"

Livina sprawled out on the sofa and filed her nails. "Well then you better start _acting_ like the Sovereign. The parties are great and all, but the top brass are starting to get suspicious. No matter what dimension you're in, Schwartz never trusts you!"

Billy banged the table and picked up his phone. He dialed the extension to the Security Center.

"This is your Sovereign calling, I've made a decision. I'm getting sick of these disgusting Scavengers in my city. I want a complete extermination of everyone living there. I will come to you tomorrow and I expect to see the plans on which to accomplish this. I am reclaiming Manhattan Island as my own as of tonight and we will begin a massive restoration. Do I make myself clear? Very good." He clicked off the phone and went to Livina.

"How's _that_ for leadership? Feel better? We will rebuild this decaying Utopia and soon enough, I will conquer this world!" He leaned over her and ran his fingers across her neck and shoulders. "How would you like to be my Nubian Queen?"

Livina laughed and put her arms around his neck. "_Mmm,_ I thought you would _never_ ask!"


	13. Show me the way to go home!

**The Voyager's Aide Finale: A Road not taken**

**Story III  
**

**Chapter 12: Show me the way to go home!**

Jeffrey and Kayla made their way to her old Brownstone. He made sure to keep the flashlight on a high beam and kept extra batteries in a rumpled knapsack, along with a few bottles of water and canned edibles. He couldn't help thinking that if he returned to his own universe he was going to write about everything he experienced. Ever since he had received the journals from his alternate self he immediately went about filling in the blanks of the entries and adding more. Journal writing had become therapeutic for him. His last entry was the night before the argument with Phineas. He tried to imagine how he felt right now, were they trying to find him or had they given up hope?

"You're very quiet Jeff, I _know_ you must have a lot on your mind."

_"Huh?_…oh yeah, I do. I just want to go home, Kayla. I miss Phineas so much. Tell me something, do you think he'll ever forgive me for everything I said?"

Kayla stopped a few feet from the cracked stone stairway. She hugged him. "I _know_ he will, I'm sure that he already did. It's his nature when it comes to you. Jeffrey, Phineas loves you dearly, it's himself he'll have to forgive…"

She inhaled sharply and looked at her front door. "That's something he struggles with all the time. Face it, Phineas Bogg feels like half of his life is missing without you."

Jeffrey kept quiet after Kayla revealed Bogg's true emotions. He vowed never to take his best friend and guardian for granted again.

Unbeknown to them, a shrouded figure crept around the corner, keeping in the darkness. He adjusted his ear piece and spoke into a communicator.

"I found them Commander, Sixth Avenue and Thirty–Fourth Street. It's a woman and a kid. Say, what's my reward for this?…Really, I can get outta here? Great!…No, I'll get them for ya."

The spy clicked off with a malicious smile and walked toward them.

-O-

"I don't see Bogg's motorcycle, last time he parked it on the side of the house." Jeffrey realized.

Kayla rifled through her bag and pulled out her keys and Jeffrey cried out in a muffled voice.

_"Ahhhh! _Kayla! Help!"

Jeffrey was snatched in a vise like hold. Kayla jumped off the stoop and tried to wrench the attacker off him. He swung at her, hitting her hard in the chest and she fell backwards. Jeffrey stomped and kicked at him as he was dragged to the corner. Kayla shook off the blow and pulled her taser.

"Let him go, _now!"_

She fired a warning shot. The attacker continued to tug Jeffrey along. Kayla ran fast and shoved herself into both of them. Jeffrey managed to wrestle away and tottered off the curb. Kayla had fallen on top of the attacker and her taser slipped from her grasp. The attacker kneed her and she rolled off in pain.

"Jeffrey! Get out of here! Run!" She screamed.

Jeffrey wouldn't leave her alone, he poured the high beams on the man, but it only halted him a little. He was not a Scavenger. He spotted Kayla's taser hanging over a grating. He dove for it before it fell into the sewers. He couldn't see well enough to get a clear shot. Someone came up from behind and pulled him up, then yanked the taser from his hands.

Bogg's eyes were adjusted to the darkness as if it were daylight. His aim was steady and direct. "Get the hell off her!" He shouted.

Kayla toward screamed as the attacker picked up a loose brick. He was about to smash her face. Just then, his body went stiff. He moaned and slumped on top of her. She felt a small surge of electricity and pushed him off fast. The attacker, though weakened, lunged for her again but another volt struck him. Bogg ran over and thrust him aside. He landed in a dank puddle. He looked at them in shock as blue volts coursed through his body and then he expired. Bogg pulled Kayla away from the scene. She had an aching feeling in her side. Bogg held her tight and kissed her. He rubbed his hand over her middle.

"Why did you come here? Did he hurt you?" He demanded in a panic.

"Phineas, you just left us and we wanted to find you. I'm not hurt really…I think we'll be fine." She rested on his shoulder.

"I hope so, we need a doctor...can't say the same for him." Phineas looked at the attacker, smothering any hint of regret that welled up in him. The man had tried to kill his wife.

Jeffrey was grateful to see him. He ran over. "Bogg! I'm so glad you found us!"

"I knew you'd come here first, so I came back."

Bogg put his arm around the boy and stood up. In the distance they heard the stealth copters approaching.

"We can't stay here! They're coming for _us!"_

They moved down the Avenue in the opposite direction, Bogg tenderly stroked Kayla's middle every time she stopped from the pain. Jeffrey looked on curious.

"What's wrong?"

"She was hurt Jeff, and she needs to rest, we'll hide out in one of these skyscrapers." Bogg said.

"Phineas, I'm okay…I just wasn't prepared for him." She murmured. Kayla was getting sleepy and he picked her up.

Jeffrey pointed to the sky, a giant copter hovered directly above them. There was nowhere for the Voyagers to run.

"Bogg, if we go into a building they might trash it and collapse it on us!"

_"Give yourselves up now or we will use force!" _Commander Schwartz's voice erupted from a blow horn.

More copters approached searchlights beamed over them. The wind whipped around. Kayla kept her head down in Bogg's chest and he drew Jeffrey close. He tried to look for a place to hide, but dust and debris were getting into his eyes. He noticed something shoot out from the belly of the copter.

"Everybody down! Look out!"

He fell to his knees and attempted to cover both Kayla and Jeffrey's bodies as an immense black netting landed over them. As the copter rose, the magnetic edges of the net snapped shut.

"Phineas! What's happening!" Kayla shrieked.

"They're taking us with them! Hold on!"

"Bogg! I don't want to fall!" Jeffrey clutched his friend's waist as the net rose high. Phineas remained in the center and held onto them.

"I got you!" Bogg assured them.

The copter took off across the river.

-O-

Brian O'Neill rapped on the Physicist's door in the lower levels of Utopia and the tired inventor opened up and peeked through the crack. When he saw the Sovereign's Lieutenant he stood up straighter and fumbled to get it open quicker.

"Ye…yes! I was just…just…sleeping…please come in."

Dr. Reinhold took a step backward as Brian entered with distasteful frown. His laboratory was in shambles, marking the doctor's eccentric reputation. He pushed aside papers with his boot and took note of a giant chalkboard mounted on a white base with stairs. On this chalkboard was an intricate drawing of an omni, with all its part labeled and underneath were a series of mathematical formulas. Brian always knew the doctor was working on some sort of experiment, and now he wanted his help. He walked up to the board.

"Dr. Reinhold, I know you're working on an experimental omni, what it is it?" Seeing the trepidation in his face, Brian added, "This is strictly confidential, the Sovereign has no idea I'm down here, _you have my word."_

Dr. Reinhold's shoulders slumped and he pulled a metal box from inside a locked cabinet. Brian opened it and saw an omni with a black globe.

"What is this, doctor? What does it do?"

Dr. Reinhold paced the room nervous. "It…it's not your standard omni…it takes you to other dimensions!"

Brian looked at him carefully and rubbed his chin. Everything now made sense. That had to be why Jeffrey Jones was here. He put the omni back in the box and handed it to the doctor.

"Well, I can tell you now, your experiment _is_ successful and I know of someone who can prove it."

The doctor's eyes lit up. "It is? How…how do you know? I've yet to test it! Someone invented it before me? They must have stolen my notes!"

"No, Doctor. Trust me! I…" Brian's communicator went off.

"Lieutenant, we need you down to the holding cell immediately. Commander Schwartz has apprehended _three_ Voyagers! A man, a woman, and a little boy."

Brian's blood turned cold, but he kept himself calm. "Very good, I'll be down in a minute…just leave them be until I've had a chance to speak to them."

"Yes, sir!"

Brian looked hard at the physicist. "You're very fortunate. I'm not going to have to take you outside Roosevelt Island to see them. I want you to come with me, and please, lock that thing up securely. We'll be needing it."

-O-

Commander Schwartz scanned his hand over the holding cell lock and it buzzed. The heavy door swung open and Levi pushed Bogg inside, then Jeffrey. He held Kayla back and she struggled in his grip. Bogg reached for her, but another guard appeared and shoved him away.

_"Let her go! _She stays with us!" Bogg shouted.

_"Hmm…_I don't think so, the Sovereign may have something to say about that!" Levi snapped.

"Please let me go! I want to stay with them; I have to…don't bring me to him! _Please!" _Kayla begged.

Bogg pulled himself from the guard and sprinted toward her. Levi pulled out a weapon.

"If you come any closer she will get it here and now!"

Kayla put her arms across her stomach and tears streamed down her face. Bogg's temper rose and he was about to attack Levi regardless of his weapons.

"Give her to me now! The Sovereign can't have her! _She belongs to me!"_

Levi ignored him and dragged her away while she cried out for Bogg. The other guards continued to push and shove Bogg and Jeffrey inside the electrified holding chamber. The elevator opened, and Brian marched out with Dr. Reinhold.

"Commander Schwartz, where are you taking this woman?" He demanded.

Levi came to attention, but kept hold of her. "I am reporting to the Sovereign, Lieutenant."

Brian shook his head and took Kayla from him. "No, she is to remain a prisoner like the others. She was captured as one and she goes into the holding cell _with them."_

"But Lieutenant, Sovereign wants all women to…"

"Did you not hear what I said, Commander? This was a special capture. You did your duty to the letter, now it's time for you to return to your post. I was told that you are needed in the Security Chambers, a direct order from the Sovereign."

Levi sighed and called his other men to follow him to the lower level of Security.

"I will be reporting the capture, Lieutenant!"

"That's fine, but all prisoners _will_ remain in the holding cells!"

The elevator doors slammed and Brian led Kayla to Bogg and Jeffrey. Kayla ran into Bogg's arms. Brian suppressed a smile and turned to other guards.

"We need privacy with these prisoners, I have to interview them with the Doctor. Please leave the premises. _That's an order."_

The guards left the area and Brian made sure that no one straggled near the door, the hallway was clear outside the cell block.

"It's safe to talk now, Bogg."

Bogg had laid Kayla on one of the cots and sat on the edge. He gently massaged where she had bruises. Jeffrey looked on, touched by his tenderness for her.

_"__Jeffrey! I'm not frolicking with Kayla! We love each other and are going to be married! You are going to have to accept that!"_

The words of Phineas from his universe finally struck a deep chord with him. Phineas did love Kayla and Jeffrey had acted very immature about it. He felt sorry and sank down to the floor. He leaned against the wall and started to cry.

Bogg looked at him with pity, and then back to Brian and the doctor.

"Thanks for stopping him! I don't want Billy's rotten hands on her. He already had Regina as a prisoner, the poor girl. Kayla is…is…pregnant. She's two months along."

Jeffrey looked up in shock and even Brian was taken aback. "Oh no, we can't let the Sovereign find out! You know what could happen. We need to see the omni Jeffrey has, where is it?"

Bogg dug into his jacket pocket and handed it over. "I was going to come here to find the doctor myself. I know he knows what this is, because _he_ created it!"

Dr. Reinhold looked over the omni and gasped, it was a near replica of the one he was working on, even more advanced.

"Where in the world did you get this?"

Bogg looked toward Jeffrey. "Do you wanna tell them, or should I?"

Jeffrey decided to give them a short version of how he came to be in this universe. The doctor's eyes glowed with anticipation the entire time and he couldn't contain himself.

"This is wonderful! My invention really works! Now we can save ourselves!"

Bogg's warm stroking put Kayla into a deep sleep and he covered her. He stood up.

"Wait a minute! We can't just go hopping around universes; it's insane! We need to get rid of the Sovereign and fix our own!"

Dr. Reinhold paced, lost in thought. "There is one other way to put an end to all this."

"What is that?" Brian asked.

"We get an omni and go back to the exact moment in time to the point where this diversion occurred and fix it." The doctor looked hesitant to even mention the idea, but Brian smiled with a new hope.

"That's a great idea! We'll do that right away!"

Jeffrey suddenly jumped up and banged on the glass. "No, its not! You don't understand! If you do that then…_then…"_ He looked at the doctor for a better explanation. "You know the consequences, tell them Dr. Reinhold!"

"If you do that…" Dr. Reinhold finished, "Our universe will cease to exist the moment the change is made. You must consider the three options very carefully. _One,_ stay and fight and rebuild,_ two, _we all go to another universe and live out the rest of our lives there, or _three_…we chalk our universe up to a big mistake and dissolve it."

Bogg's face saddened and he sat beside Kayla again. Jeffrey suddenly understood what it must have felt like for _his_ alternate self to find out his existence was coming to an end. Now that Bogg was as good as a father, the news was heart wrenching. He went to his friend's side and patted his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Bogg…but you know all this _never_ should have happened. Think about it, is this the kind of sick world you want your baby to grow up in?"

Bogg looked at him grief stricken. "I…I can't just run away from all this! Billy has to pay for everything he's done…but I don't have…I don't have the heart for revenge anymore, I just can't."

Brian rapped on the glass. "Hey buddy, remember we're all on your side, we _can_ do this! We can beat him and rebuild! New York can go to rot! We'll find another place to live."

"Or we can go back to a different time zone or to the new universe and live our lives peacefully!" The doctor noted.

Bogg's despair was growing; he pulled at his hair and shuffled around jittery.

"First we have to help Jeffrey! If you have the omni created, Dr. Reinhold, tell me you have the tracking device? You can send him back to the universe he came from."

"I do have the tracking device, Phineas, but I'll need to take his omni to set the coordinates."

"Hold onto it, and whatever you do, don't lose it!"

"Or let it fall into the wrong hands!" Brian said. "I'll see to it that no one disturbs you."

Jeffrey stood in the center of the cell. _"Wait! _I can't leave yet; I have to know what's going to happen! I want to help!"

"Jeffrey you have helped! You helped me to come to my senses. I can't let you stay, I don't want to lose you all over again!" Bogg's voice faltered and he hugged his partner.

Brian reset the security locks and the electric defense system. "Be careful, the cells are wired to prevent escapes. Don't get any more crazy ideas. I'm getting buzzed to go to the Security Sector. Bogg…_you're _the leader of Pioneer and that means you have the final word. We need your decision by morning. C'mon, Dr. Reinhold, you have work to do."

The guards let them out of the cell block and shut the lights, casting them in near darkness with a dim radiance from the fluorescent bulbs in the other cells.

"Bogg, what are we going to do?" Jeffrey asked as he climbed to the upper bunk. He was very tired and could barely keep awake. Phineas removed his jacket and climbed over Kayla. He draped his arm over her and held her extra close to him. He nestled his chin in her hair.

"No, Jeff. The question is, what am _I_ going to do? Right now I have no idea."


	14. Final Solutions

**The Voyager's Aide Finale: A Road not taken**

**Story III**

**Chapter 13: Final solutions**

Jeffrey was roused from the constant dripping from the sink in the corner of the cell-block. He climbed down from the bunk and relieved himself in the tiny bathroom area. Bogg and Kayla were sleeping and he watched them for a minute. They looked so unhappy, everyone in this world did, it was no wonder Dr. Reinhold wanted out. Jeffrey really wanted to know Bogg's decision before he went back to his own time zone. He had also come up with a solution that the doctor failed to mention.

Bogg stirred and opened his eyes to see the kid staring at them. Kayla was nestled in his arms and he sighed in relief. He crawled over her and adjusted the pillow and blanket for her comfort.

"Morning kid, how did you sleep?"

"Not good, but we've been in worse, right?"

"Yeah, stone dungeons are my specialty, at least this one is heated and has running water."

Jeffrey sat against the wall and crossed his legs. "Bogg, did you figure out what you're going to do?"

"Honestly, I was too tired to even think about it. I can't just make a decision like that without the group…or telling Kayla. She has a right to make a decision in regards to her child."

"But, Bogg! What if we never see the group again? The Sovereign has us prisoner here! You're still the leader; you have a right to make the final decisions in a critical situation."

"Jeffrey, its not an easy one to make! We're talking about lives here, our entire existence!"

Jeffrey got up angrily. "What existence? This world shouldn't have come about in the first place! Drake didn't kill me in my universe because you and the Sheppard's came to the rescue just in time! Where did things go wrong?"

"I don't know! We did show up, but apparently, the wrong decision was Drake's!"

"This is too weird! What's the point of time travel if every time someone makes a choice another world is created? Where does it end?"

"Look, all I know is, that in your universe, you keep your own history in check, not ours!"

"I can't stand this! I want to go home!"

Bogg held Jeffrey's shoulders to calm him. "Jeff, don't try and think about it right now, you don't have to worry about us, alright? I'm going to get you home and that's a promise! I…I also have a confession to make."

Bogg turned away shamefaced and leaned against the wall. He lowered his head in his hands. Jeffrey was afraid to learn any more truths about this place or _this_ Bogg, but he had to let him talk.

"What, Bogg? What confession?"

"When I first met you here after the Scavengers attack…I had planned to…to turn you in to the Sovereign."

Jeffrey's countenance dropped in complete shock, but he kept his composure. "Why, Bogg?"

"Because I didn't trust who you were. The Sovereign was offering this pipe-dream reward for Voyager captures…and then…I just didn't think I wanted the responsibility anymore. I had you with me once and lost you, I couldn't go through that pain again! I'm sorry Jeff, I'm sorry I'm not the same Bogg you know. I'm not a good person, not anymore."

Jeffrey cried. "Don't say that! You are! You didn't go through with what you planned! You kept me and protected me. The only reason you're not in the right frame of mind is because of everything going on. You _are_ the same Phineas Bogg, because you have the same heart! Because you loved me once…"

Bogg collapsed onto the floor and grabbed hold of him. "No…_no_…I still love you, Jeffrey! Whether you're here or not, this universe or the next, that would never change!"

Kayla turned over to wipe the tears from her eyes. She had been awake for the entire conversation, but stayed in bed, huddled under the covers. She shook herself out of the blanket and ran over. She embraced them.

"Please, Phineas, do what you have to do. Jeffrey's right, our existence is terrible. I'm so scared for our baby. If they found our baby they would kill it. You know they would! We would always be on the run. I don't want to die, but if this is corrected in our universe it won't be like death at all, we'll just cease to exist, never knowing what happened! _Please,_ Phineas!"

Kayla fell into his lap and he clutched her. Jeffrey glanced at Bogg. He was ready to expound his own idea.

"Bogg, listen to me, your universe _doesn't _have to disappear!"

"What do you mean, of course it will, once we correct it."

"No…if you go back and correct this in _your_ universe, Drake's decision to kill me is still the same, all you'll be doing is stopping him from succeeding. _That _Bogg and Jeffrey will go on, and _that _Bogg is you! You all will live, but things will still be different than my own universe. That has to be the only other way. Look, regardless of who lives, dies, or does anything, every time a decision is made or not, another universe is formed. This universe _will_ survive, but not under Sovereign's rule! Believe me, I've become kind of an expert on alternate realities." Jeffrey was out of breath, but hopeful.

Phineas grabbed Jeffrey's arm with wide eyes and a huge smile. It was the first time Jeffrey had seen him show any true happiness since they met.

"I…I think you're right! We can fix all of this! You…_My_…_my_ Jeffrey doesn't have to die!"

The door to the cell-block opened and Brian came in to them with a curt smile. He wheeled in a cart with three trays of breakfast.

"Rise and shine, Voyagers! He winked at Jeffrey and opened the glass door. A table napkin was draped across Jeffrey's plate. Brian had gotten the omni back to him.

"Eat up! I'll be checking on you again later, do you hear me?

"Yes, sir!" Bogg nudged Jeffrey and the trio gave the Sovereign salute.

"Now, I need to go and round up your friends! You are all going to be here for a very, very long time."

Brian came to attention and left the jail cell. Jeffrey removed the napkin and found his omni under the toast. He looked up at Bogg.

"This is it! It says on the napkin that it's pre-set to send me back to my right universe, what do we do?"

-O-

"The dome is prepared and the gas takes forty-eight hours to dissipate. Sovereign, are you sure you want to go with that option?" Levi's voice trailed off as he stared into the soulless eyes of Billy Ryan.

"If it will get rid of these nasty cockroaches faster, then so be it! Why must you always question my authority? I always thought you were too soft for Paradox. For obvious reasons I don't want to go nuclear, we'll wind up killing ourselves, everything will be contaminated. It may have worked for Russia and Japan, but not us!"

Billy examined the complex computer systems that were used to control the electronic and technical elements of the City. "Now tell me how it works again."

"All the techs have to do is push the 'panic button' as we call it. This will dispense the gas over Manhattan Island and any living soul will die within an hour. Before we set the gas out we will secure Roosevelt Island with an airtight dome that has a super-powered filter. Once it's sealed, no one gets in, no one gets out, but if the dome is breached, we will perish as well."

Billy rubbed his head. "Well, isn't that sweet? I will give you my final decision within the next hour."

Commander Schwartz stopped Billy before he left. "One moment Sovereign! Don't forget about the prisoners I brought in."

_"Ahh, _yes, Bogg and Jones…and the lovely Kayla. I'll head down there now."

-O-

John Henry and Bobby strapped the knapsacks tight to their backs. They were loaded down with weapons. Bernard and Jeremy were in charge of wheeling the helicopter bombs, Regina carried first aid equipment and flashlights and Tina carried food supplies and extra lights, candles and flares.

"This would have gone a hell of a lot easier if Kayla, Jeff, and Bogg didn't skip out on us." John Henry grumbled.

"I'm worried about them, what if they were caught? Those helicopters were out awfully late I could have sworn I heard them hovering nearby." Regina said.

"Yeah, I heard them too, I was awake!" Jeremy looked up from the faded, worn photograph in his hand. It was a picture of his true love, Kirstie. He kissed it and put it in his coat pocket near his heart.

"Well, we'll find out when we get there, mates. C'mon, we don't have much time to lose, it's early morning, and we don't want to be traveling in those tunnels at nightfall if we can help it right? Tina, do you have the map, love?" Bobby asked.

"Yes! It's easy to get there; we walk to the entrance near the intersection of West 42nd St and 6th Avenue, then we scout the F-Train tunnel all the way until we get to the Main Street and Roosevelt Island. I'd say it's about a good hour by foot if we hustle."

"Then let's hustle, group! I'm taking no prisoners!"

John Henry hooted and ran out the side entrance owith Regina on his heels and the others followed. They didn't get very far before a silver tanker intercepted, forcing them to stop in the middle of Times Square.

_"I command you all to halt where you are!"_

John Henry recognized Brian's voice over the loudspeaker and stopped Bobby from pulling out his weapon.

"That's O'Neill man! He's on our side, remember? Everyone just wait, that's my order!"

They all turned with their hands in the air and Brian poked his head out of the top of the tank. He laughed aloud at the sorry bunch of heroes.

"Hey, remember the tale of the Trojan Horse? Get your butts in here, we're going to make some history of our own!"


	15. Home

**The Voyager's Aide Finale: A Road not taken**

**Story III**

**Chapter 14: Home**

Billy came down to the cell-block to meet his new prisoners. He was very curious to see what the Bogg and Kayla of this universe were like. Livina greeted him by the elevator near the entrance.

"You didn't think I'd miss this! A world where Paradox has Pioneer in the palm of its hand? Heck no!"

"Then let's go, I'm destroying that rat nest out there in less than an hour, Oh! That reminds me!"

Billy spoke into his communicator. "Commander Schwartz, this is your Sovereign, hit the panic button in fifteen minutes! No less!"

"Right away! The dome will be secured as well!"

Billy clicked off with a laugh. "Hey Liv, I have a great idea! Let's release our prisoners, that way, we'll be sure of no interference from Pioneer!"

"I love the way you think_ Sovereign!"_

-O-

Bogg and Jeffrey made their choice. Just as they were about to transport, Billy and Livina appeared in front of their cell.

"Bow before your Sovereign, peasants!" Billy demanded.

Bogg spit on the glass with a surge of confidence. "Not this time, Billy!"

Billy smacked the glass. "How dare you! You stupid twerp, always were a goody-goody weren't you? Just so you know, I'm letting you go. All of you."

Billy bowed, and then went to get the guards. He didn't trust this Bogg to play nice. Bogg looked hard at Livina, and she stared back at him the same. He was positive she had died on planet Voyager during the raids. He nudged Kayla and she was also confused by her presence. Bogg remembered what Jeffrey told him. Two Voyagers had escaped with the dimensional portal omni right before he appeared in this universe. Bogg pulled them to the corner to talk.

"Jeffrey, I have a feeling we found the two thieves from your dimension! Livina Thomas died at Headquarters a few years ago, there's no way she's the same one and I'm not getting the same vibe from Billy either. Our Sovereign was confident and secure and had everything under control. This one looks like he can't tie his shoe without guidance."

He grabbed their hands. "Jeff, we're going to get you home and bring these two back for good old Tribunal Justice, are you ready?"

Jeffrey's smile lit up his face and his heart pounded with anticipation. "I sure am! I can't wait to go back to _my _Bogg!"

"Great kid! And you, Kayla?"

"I'm with you sweetheart, anywhere you go…I'm there!"

Billy returned with the two guards and he scanned his hand over the cell. The glass slid open and the trio all gave Billy the salute and walked out. Bogg dropped to his knee and Kayla and Jeffrey followed, then he grabbed Billy's feet in a gesture of humiliation. Kayla and Jeffrey held onto each others waists and Kayla clutched Bogg's arm and Livina's high heel. The guards moved forward and poked Bogg's side with their machine guns. Billy stopped them.

"It's alright, I always enjoy seeing Phineas Bogg grovel."

Bogg placed his cheek to the cold floor and faced Jeffrey. A devious smile spread on his lips and he slipped his hand under his jacket. Billy came down to Bogg's level and lifted his head by his hair. They glared at each other and Billy tugged harder, Bogg winced in pain.

"Please forgive us for all the trouble we have caused you, Sovereign! We are terribly sorry and are so grateful for this act of mercy." He sputtered.

"Now that's the way you should address me all the time, Phineas Bogg! Do you understand me?"

Phineas' gaze never wavered. "Yes, my Sovereign, but there is one more thing."

"Oh really, what's that?"

"You're reign has ended, _you_ _impostor!_"

Bogg picked up the inter-dimensional omni for Billy to see. "Its time to bring you back where you belong!"

Billy fell backwards in surprise, but it was too late, Bogg pushed the button. The guards jumped away mystified and Billy screamed at them.

"Do something! _Help us!"_

_'Inter-dimensional Time Code engaged for Voyager Headquarters in the Milky Way Galaxy.'_

"No! He said you're an impostor! And we believe him! Commander Schwartz was right! He's been telling us all along!"

All the Voyagers vanished in a glittering haze.

-O-

"This is Lieutenant O'Neill calling in, I am outside the gate with the tanker."

_"We got you O'Neill, good thing you made it back in time!"_

The gates opened and the tanker rolled into the confines of the Island. The remaining members of Pioneer were crammed inside, and became hushed.

"What are you saying, Levi?"

_"Just watch!"_

They heard a grating noise and a peal of alarms. Brian sat back stunned. "Oh God, no, that's the dome alarm!"

"What do you mean, man?" John Henry asked.

Regina curled up on his lap and put her head on his shoulder. She almost didn't want to come back here after having just escaped imprisonment. John Henry kissed her cheek and rubbed her hand.

"I mean they are closing us in! No one gets in, no one gets out! They're hitting the panic button!"

"What's the panic button?" Bernard asked. "I'm already panicked!"

"They'll be releasing the miasma! It will spread all over the City, anything living will be dead within the hour!"

The women held their mouths to stifle their cries. If Brian had not come for them, they would have been trapped with the poison in the subway tunnels. Brian shushed them and went back on the transmitter.

"Who gave the order for this?"

_"The Sovereign himself! He has plans for rebuilding the city."_

Brian shut down communications. "With the dome up, the air is specially filtered, only the boroughs will be affected, not Utopia."

Jeremy had an idea. "I hate to say this, but what if Bernard and I re-program the filter? If those poor souls out there have to go, then Roosevelt Island is going with it! They deserve whatever is coming to them!"

"Then how will_ we_ survive?" John Henry demanded. "So much for the Trojan horse!"

Brian thought fast. "I'll get the gas masks, but you have to wait here without a sound. Bernard and Jeremy, you come with me, you are my prisoners."

* * *

Jeremy and Bernard were left in charge of monitoring the beta-tracking system that the Voyager Technical crew had finished earlier in the week. Jeremy tossed the printouts irritated.

"It's all solid line readings, there's nothing coming up!"

Bernard stopped writing his calculations on the chalkboard. "We can't give up Jer, remember the Doc said that it would take a while for the device do a reading of the neighboring galaxies."

Jeremy went back to the machine and sulked. "Yeah, at least we know he's in the Andromeda Galaxy, that's Milky Way's nearest neighbor."

_"See! _He's not too far! Only…two and a half million…_uhh…"_

"Light years away! Who are we kidding? Neighbors! Ha!"

The Tracking system blinked at high speed, the printouts spewed out with readings going off the charts.

"What's going on, Jeremy?"

"I don't know…_I think…_I think it's found him!"

The young men looked at each other with wild hope, and then took off to get Bobby and Dr. Reinhold.

-O-

Phineas and Kayla held hands and gazed across the lake. Kayla glanced up at him. She managed to convince Phineas to shave the beard, but his five o'clock shadow grew in thick again. She squeezed his hand and he smiled at her and motioned to leave. The calm lake all of a sudden rippled and a cosmic shimmer formed near them. Kayla jumped into his arms and they backed away from the disturbance. Five forms appeared and staggered in the water.

"Oh my God! _Phineas! _It's Jeffrey! It's Jeffrey and….and…_me!"_ Kayla was stunned.

Bogg let go of the boy and kept a fixed hold on Billy. Kayla pulled Livina's taser from her waist and dug it into her back. The two rogues couldn't move a muscle. Bogg and Kayla looked at their counterparts amazed. Jeffrey raced from the shoreline and Phineas let Kayla go and ran for him. He swooped him up in a giant hug and spun him around in a profusion of sobs and heart wrenching wails. They both fell into the water and clung to each other.

"Jeffrey! You're back! _You're back!" _He shouted. "You're alive!"

Jeffrey let his best friend envelop him and he cried. "Phineas! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything I said! Please forgive me! _Please!"_

Phineas rocked Jeffrey in his arms and carried him to the land. "Of course I forgive you! All I care about is that you're home!"

"Yeah! I'm home! Bogg you'll never believe what happened, or where I was! Bogg, I love you! _I love you!"_

_Two_ hearts jumped at those words and Phineas cast a glance at the Bogg in the shoreline. Tears ran down his pallid face. Jeffrey reluctantly let go of Phineas and ran into Kayla's open arms.

"Jeffrey, I'm sorry too. I blame myself!"

"No! It was _my_ fault, I was being selfish! Bogg really loves you, I know that for sure."

Bogg pushed Billy and Kayla shoved Livina until they hit land, then Bogg kicked him down at Phineas' feet. Kayla zapped Livina and the jolt knocked her face down in the grass. She gave Bogg the taser and he did the same to Billy.

"I believe this piece of Paradox sludge belongs to you. His counterpart destroyed our world and we have to fix it. Our Headquarters is gone and so is half of Pioneer. There are only a few of us left struggling to survive in a decayed and bombed out New York City in 1984. That's where we were dumped. Jeffrey can fill you in on all the details. Your Billy Ryan was planning a take-over before we figured out his scheme. This dirt bag is not my Sovereign, he never was and never will be!"

Phineas moved closer to his other self and knew that something even more devastating had happened for him to look the way he did. He let out a deep breath and saw the pure agony in his eyes. It was like a reflection in the mirror. It was the same despair he carried this entire week, knowing Jeffrey was gone.

"Where's…where's your Jeffrey? What happened to start all this?" He asked.

Bogg looked at him in grief. _"My_ Jeffrey was murdered by Drake on the Brooklyn Bridge. That's when our dimension was created. It all went downhill from there and I…I became a man that I know you would loathe."

Phineas' mouth went dry, he remembered the feelings he had and how he wanted Drake to die. He closed his eyes with shame.

"You killed him, didn't you?"

Bogg punched his fist into his palm._ "Yes!_ All I could think about was revenge! But I'm going back to rectify it. Your Jeffrey helped me come to my senses and he figured out that we could alter _our _future. Jeffrey really looks up to you, he constantly reminded me of the man I was…or the man I am inside."

"It was the circumstances that forced you into your present life...I can understand that. Sometimes we have to learn to stop beating ourselves up, we can only do what we can. I figured that out this week." Phineas said reflectively.

Bogg put his arm around his wife and she smiled at them and addressed Kayla.

"Go easy on him, sometimes he's careless, sometimes he's forgetful…but he's loyal and loves us dearly. Phineas is willing to fight any battle. He's our hero."

Kayla and Jeffrey went closer to Phineas and she linked her arm in his. "I'll remember that, I know he's a hero…Kayla."

Bogg faced his wife. "Are you ready to go back? When all this is over, we'll be gone, but so will Utopia. Our lives will be better! Everything will be right again!"

_"Wait!"_

Jeffrey ran over and Bogg fell to his knees. He gave him a warm hug. He didn't want to let go.

"I wish I could say I'll never forget all you did for us, but I will. So, I'll say it now. Thank you, Jeffrey, you're always the best. If it weren't for you our universe would have been destroyed. Take care of him over there…I don't have to tell him to do the same for you." Bogg cried.

"I will! I will! Thanks for saving my life and keeping me safe."

Bogg held him tighter and whispered in his ear. "_Please_…don't ever tell him I was almost a traitor…that I almost turned you in to the Sovereign…it would hurt him bad, because it's killing me."

Bogg pulled away sniffling and Jeffrey kept a firm grip on his shoulder. "I promise I won't, Bogg. I know your reasons and it all worked out fine anyway."

Jeffrey ran back to Phineas. Bogg and Kayla gave them a small wave and a nod of understanding. Kayla wiped her eyes and embraced her love, resting her head on his chest.

"I'm ready, let's help _our_ Pioneers."

Bogg pushed the button, and as he did, they saw a large group running toward the lake. The group stopped by the edge and stared at them in awe.

"_Inter-dimensional Time Code engaged for 1984."_

"Look Kayla! It's them! Pioneer! _They're all alive!"_

The Voyagers vanished with a renewed faith and urgency to save their own dimension.


	16. Utopia's end

**The Voyager's Aide Finale: A Road not taken**

**Story III**

**Chapter 15: Utopia's end  
**

Bogg and Kayla appeared in the midst of a riot. They looked up and saw Pioneer's tiny helicopters swarming the area and dropping mini bombs onto the Utopia buildings. Alarms blasted and gangs of people ran around screaming for cover. Pandemonium rocked the streets as everyone clamored to stay alive from the sudden attacks. It reminded Bogg of Pearl Harbor.

When the people on Roosevelt Island heard about the miasma, they panicked. The silver tanks rolled around and Utopia's soldiers ran in every direction trying to find the culprits behind the helicopter bombs. They were lost without their Sovereign's guidance. The dome covered the Island, and they knew it could only mean disaster.

Bogg grabbed Kayla's hand and they ran for cover behind an overturned truck. Regina and Tina were crouched down as lookouts.

_"Hey! _What's going on! The party started without us!" Bogg shouted. "We had to bring Jeffrey back! Where are the others?"

"Bogg, Jeremy and Bobby are on the roof of Utopia flying the helicopters! John Henry and Bernard are inside with Brian!" Regina yelled back.

"What are they doing in there?"

"Bernard's is trying to readjust the filter system and John's holding back the task force! Phineas, the Command Center will be letting the miasma out any minute! We tried to hide in Brian's tanker, but got ambushed. Take these masks!"

Her words fell on deaf ears as Bogg ran into the building. Kayla screamed out for him to come back._ "Wait!_ Phineas, don't go in there! The soldiers are bombing it!"

"I have to get them, we don't need to do this!…I can get my…Look out!"

A rocket launcher from one of the tankers sped toward the truck. Kayla and the others sprinted away and the truck exploded. The women leaped and tumbled as far from the blast as they could. The force knocked Bogg onto the ground and he couldn't see through the haze of fire and smoke.

_"NO!_ Kayla! Regina! Tina!…_NO!"_

He ran back to them. The heat kept him at a distance and then he noticed them huddled on the ground in a large patch of grass. He slid beside Kayla and she was unconscious. Bogg listened close near her mouth. She wasn't breathing. He positioned his face over hers and gave her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. After three long breaths, her eyes opened and she coughed. Bogg cradled her and lifted her up. The four of them ran toward the edge of the Island by the East River. He laid her down and kissed her.

"You have to stay here with her! Please, this whole nightmare will be over soon. As your leader, I promise you." He clutched Regina. "Tell me you know where the Sovereign kept the last working omni? It's our only chance!"

_"Umm_…behind his painting in a locked safe, but I don't know the code!"

"Don't worry about that, I'll get in there somehow!"

Bogg took off past the fires and crowds. He burst into Utopia and through the stairwell. He knew the elevators would not accept his hand print and he didn't want to risk being trapped or caught. He tried to pace himself as he raced up the stairs. He eventually came to the top floor, gasping for breath. He kicked open the door and found himself in a long, ornate hallway. The Sovereign's floor had been abandoned.

Bogg made his way down the hall until he came to the Sovereign's gold encrusted doors. He forced his way inside and went straight to the painting. Billy's image mocked him from a canvass of black velvet, his hands were on his hips and he wore a relentless, evil grin. Bogg grunted and tore it off the wall, and then he was met with another dilemma – the code.

He tried 1984, but that was too obvious. He tried their date of graduation, but again it was wrong. This was taking too long. He rifled through the Sovereign's desk and found an emergency taser. He turned the power up and aimed at the lock. The surge of electricity blew it off and the small metal door swung open. He reached inside for the omni on red velvet. When he pulled it out he gasped with anger, it was _his_ omni. He toyed with it for a few seconds; it had been so long since he held one. A quick memory of Jeffrey came to mind and he choked back his tears.

"_That aught to give ya a pretty good idea why you'll never touch this omni again. What am I saying? Nice to know ya kid, sorry for any inconvenience, but I work alone!"_

"_Aww no you don't! You got me into this, you're getting me out. I have school tomorrow!"_

He smiled. Jeffrey never did make it back to school, and if it weren't for him touching the omni countless times, they never would have made it out of some of those missions. Enduring his life without Jeffrey was an immense struggle, but working alone was no longer an option. Being a leader taught him that. Bogg pocketed the omni with the taser and left to find the others. As Bogg ran to the stairwell he heard a loud rumbling. The doorway to the roof flew open. Bobby and Jeremy raced for their lives down the stairs and crashed into him.

"No time, Phineas, we have to move now! This building is gonna collapse!" Jeremy shouted.

"But what about the others? John Henry, Brian, Bernard? Where are they? I found my omni! We have to go back and fix this! Forget the battle!"

_"Crikey!_ Then let's do that! I just got a communication from Brian; they reset the filters! C'mon!"

Without further explanations, Bobby grabbed Bogg's arm and they all hurried down. Utopia shook. The structure was weakened from repeated blows to its base by Sovereign's army. They made it out the entrance and saw John Henry racing for cover with the others. The entire Command Center sqadron ran out from the lower levels. Utopia started to give way while the filters whirled to life and a noxious green gas billowed through the fans.

Bogg and the others met the rest of Pioneer by the riverside. Bogg sucked in his breath and adjusted the omni to the fateful date, _May 23rd 1869_. He held up the omni and everyone joined hands. He hit it and they took off into the cosmos.

-O-

Pioneer landed onto the Brooklyn Bridge and not a moment too soon or too late. Drake was positioned over Jeffrey Jones and his hands clutched his neck. Jeffrey sobbed and gasped for release. Bogg let out an enraged holler and ran into him to throw him off guard. Drake let go of the boy and was knocked over. The others started a battle with Ted, Lewis and Dwight. Tasers and lasers created a spectacular light show for any onlookers of the new monument.

_"Hot damn!_ Don't damage the new bridge!" John Henry shouted to his companions.

Jeffrey was hysterical crying, and Bogg realized that the bombs were still strapped to his body. Drake shoved him away and looked at him apprehensive.

"Where did you come from? You aren't the same Phineas Bogg! What is going on here?"

"I've come to stop you, Drake, you _killed_ my Jeffrey you piece of filth!" Bogg tackled him to the edge and he punched him hard. His hands reached for his throat. John Henry ran to loosen the bombs from Jeffrey's body.

"No, Bogg! Remember how it all started! Don't do it! It's over! It's…"

The others stopped the battle and Phineas, John Henry and Regina's counter parts just made it to the head of the bridge. Bogg glared at Drake, his eyes filled with a hot rage. He yanked on his collar and brought him from over the rail. Bobby let go of Lewis and tossed him to the ground. A remarkable feeling came over all of them.

"We did it! We've changed our history!" John Henry called out. He ran to Regina and they held each other for the last time.

"Phineas! I love you!" Kayla cried out. Both versions turned toward her and Bogg smiled. "I love you too!"

They all cheered and in a flash, the Pioneers of Utopia vanished from existence.

The trio could only watch amazed and Phineas valiantly tried to take hold of Kayla, but it was too late. Bogg slapped Drake to the floor, he had passed out.

"Don't ever let this villain get away again!" Bogg ran to Jeffrey and stroked his tear stained face. He kissed his cheek on a whim. "I did it, kid! I changed it. We all changed it! Jeffrey, I love you, don't worry about a thing!"

The boy looked at him strangely, but gave him a tiny grin. "Thanks…_Bogg_…wait...don't leave me! Where did you come from?" He rasped. His neck throbbed.

The other Phineas ran to them and Bogg placed Jeffrey in his arms. "I'm not going to leave you, _never."_ He addressed Phineas_. "_Take good care of Jeffrey, control that temper and go back and always tell Kayla how much you love her."

Bogg looked at the others. "John Henry, make sure you never let that woman go and always give her your trust!"

"Of course, but _wait!_ Wait…what's going on here? Are you from the future?" Phineas demanded, mystified.

"I _would have been_ _you,_ from an unimaginable future. But now it's safe. Keep it that way and never let Paradox win the battle! I'll handle these!"

With five seconds left on the bombs, Bogg grabbed them. The danger that he would kill Drake had passed and Jeffrey lived.

Bogg faded away, securing life and the stream of time for his dimension.


	17. New beginnings

**The Voyager's Aide Finale: A Road not taken**

**Story III**

**Chapter 16: New beginnings**

**Epilogue: 5 years later at Voyager Headquarters (The Original Dimension)**

"Tribunal leaders Garth, Brindle, and Kane, Esteemed members of the Voyager Council, fellow Voyagers, friends, and family. Good evening and welcome to the Voyager Class of 2012 Graduation Ceremony.

Today marks a day of new beginnings, it is the start of our lifelong career into the cosmos. It is a career that by all means is unique and lends itself to being one of the most rewarding and lifesaving vocations in the universe. Today is the day, my fellow graduates, that we become official Voyagers!"

Eighteen year-old Valedictorian Jeffrey Jones halted his speech as the grand auditorium erupted into loud applause and cheers. His dark eyes scanned the first row and he beamed at his family. When the commotion settled down a tiny voice was heard above all.

"Jeffy! Jeffy! That's my brother Jeffy! He's a Voyager! Yay for Jeffy! Yay for dead Drake!"

Everyone laughed and Phineas closed his eyes, turning deep scarlet. Kayla hung her head, embarrassed. He looked back to the rest of the audience with a self-conscious chuckle.

"_Umm_, kids say the darndest things, don't they?" He bellowed.

"Daddy! _Shhhh! _Jeffy's making a speech! No talking!"

The audience laughed again. No one was going to rebuke the little one's announcement, not after all the trouble Voyager Drake and his vicious group of renegades had caused for the Bogg family and Pioneer in the preceding years.

Phineas whispered into his son's ear to settle down. Four-year old Logan Jeffrey Bogg was bursting with excitement all day for this event. He had finally decided to sit on his father's lap after running and crawling through the aisles and forcing Phineas to chase him everywhere. Kayla leaned over as far as she could, her protruding belly stopping her halfway. She was due next month with a baby girl they decided to name, Joanna Cynthia Bogg. She smoothed down her son's dark blonde curls and kissed his cheek.

"Logan, remember it's quiet time now, Jeffrey wants to finish."

She looked back at Jeffrey and nodded for him to continue. Jeffrey couldn't stop grinning at his family, but resumed.

"As Voyagers, we are supporting a great cause, the cause of saving humanity and keeping the time line of _our _universe from going askew. We well know the vast dangers and hardships that occur when history is disturbed. Being a Voyager carries a weighty responsibility and our Class has proven that we can meet it, and deal successfully with the commission that was granted us. The Voyager Tribunal plucked us out of time for a reason and gave us all a new lease on our existence. As graduates into this vast field, we should deem this a privilege, perhaps one of the greatest ones we'll ever have.

On a personal note, I know I have been extremely fortunate, starting my Voyager missions earlier than most, but…"

Jeffrey's voice choked up as he looked out across the sea of faces and then settled his gaze on one in the front.

"_Umm_…I…I never would have made it if it wasn't for the strength, bravery, loyalty…and deep commitment and love of one Voyager…my…my…father, Phineas Bogg."

Jeffrey glanced at Phineas and his eyes illuminated with pride and happiness. The audience once again broke out in thunderous applause. Nobody could deny the impact Phineas Bogg had over the entire organization. His devotion to the cause had implemented many positive changes in the structure of Headquarters and there was still much more to be done. Phineas Bogg had gone from grumbling, young field worker to a tireless champion for the rights and stability of humanity as it related to Voyagers and their missions. His youthful enthusiasm and confident spirit raised the bar for all future Voyagers and set the prime example to follow.

Logan held Phineas' face and stared at him with round eyes, they were a deep blue with flecks of green, just like his mother's.

"Don't cry daddy, don't cry! Don't be sad!" His little face crumpled in grief and Phineas held him close to his chest. He needed something to cling to at that moment or he would have broken down. Kayla clutched his hand and squeezed it tight.

"No, Logan, it's okay…I'm not sad! I'm happy! These are happy tears!"

"You mean…you mean not…not like when I get a boo-boo?" He asked and sniffled.

Phineas snuggled his face in his son's hair. "Right, not like when you get a boo-boo."

Jeffrey concluded his speech. "In conclusion, a Voyager's got to have spirit, so when everybody's telling you your wrong you got the courage to fight back, and a Voyager's got to be able to make people take a new look at a situation, to give people the confidence to take that one extra chance. As we go on our separate ways into this vast and wondrous occupation, whether it be fieldwork, or Headquarter positions, always think of the interesting people out there who really need our help. Sometimes you got to bite the bullet, because time waits for no man! Thank you!"

Jeffrey was taken aback from the standing ovation as he took his place with his fellow graduates. They all patted him and hugged him for the great speech. He caught Phineas' eye and gave him a thumbs up. Jeffrey couldn't think of any better way to end his address than with inspired words from Phineas himself. After the ceremonies, everyone gathered together outside to meet and greet one another. Logan ran straight into Jeffrey's arms and gave him an enormous hug.

"I like the speech! I want to give one too!"

"Oh you will one day, don't worry kid. I could just see you now."

Logan loved to talk and Jeffrey heard Phineas' bass tone already developing in the handsome child's voice. He put him down and hugged Kayla as best he could.

"I was worried about you up there, I was glad you didn't have another false alarm."

"I know! This little girl wants out, impatient, just like her father!" She nudged Phineas in the ribs. "Jeffrey, I can't tell you how proud we are, that was a beautiful speech. I know I bugged you to go over it with me, but I'm so glad you didn't."

"Yep, it was great! Short and to the point!" Phineas joked.

Jeffrey rolled his eyes. "Hey, I know how you get at these things. Remember the time Joseph was giving his annual human rights discourse? We couldn't figure out who was snoring for almost a half-hour. I should have known it was you!"

The family laughed and Kayla took Logan's hand. "C'mon big man, let's get back to the complex and get dinner finished. I made yours and Jeffrey's favorite, Italian food! And we have all our friends from Pioneer coming!"

Logan clapped and danced around. "_Goody, goody, goody!_ John Henry will bring Jezelle and Scott!" He loved to play with his twin cousins; they were only a year apart.

"Mama! Mama! And…_and…and…_I want baked ziti! Mangia, mangia! _Hai fame?_ _Ho fame!"_

Phineas looked at Kayla in startled amusement. "Where did that come from?"

She laughed as they strolled away. "Don't look at me! You know he adores Vinchenzo, and what else does he talk about but eating? Are you hungry? I'm hungry!"

-O-

Phineas and Jeffrey took a walk to the lakeside and skipped a few stones. Phineas was burning inside with both joy and trepidation.

"Jeff, when they handed you that Guidebook and new omni I just wanted to fall to pieces. It's the official start of your life as a Voyager, but it's also the end of an era, isn't it?"

Jeffrey's eyes welled up, all the sensitivity he had as a boy was never too far removed now that he was an adult.

"I guess you're right. The end of PB and J. You know, I'm…I can't even believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually scared."

"Why, Jeff?" Phineas knew, but he wanted to hear it from him.

"You know, when we traveled together, I always knew that you were right there with me. And when we got separated, I knew that you would do anything you could to find me, and everything would be okay. Now it's just going to be me out there. Alone. Can I really handle this?"

Phineas put his arm around him. "Jeffrey, trust me when I say that I know you can handle whatever comes your way. You got the right stuff for this job, don't ever lose sight of that. And remember I once told you, *it's a great fortune to have some passion in life and urgency in direction; it makes our whole being so much fuller.*

"I can still remember how it felt to be so alone and empty after my parents died. I had no passion. I had nothing, Bogg. I owe everything to you. If you had a chance to give this up, would you?"

"I would never trade being a Voyager for anything now, not after all we've been through and accomplished."

Phineas squared his shoulders. "And hey, I'm still young and out in the field. Who says I'm not going to be with you? We may not be partners anymore, but whenever you need me, I'm there. I'll never leave you in the lurch. I love you, son."

Jeffrey's heart filled with confidence and he wiped his eyes. One day, these little moments between them wouldn't make him cry, but he didn't know when that would be. He gave Phineas his big, lopsided grin.

"Thanks, I don't doubt that you'd be there. I just know it's going to be real different not having you beside me. That's going to take a lot of getting used to."

Phineas knew he had to boost his confidence. "And you will get used to it! Remember, life goes on and we have to take the good with the bad. It's time for you to prove yourself without me, which you've already done a hundred times. What happened to that kid who raced a chariot through a Gladiator ring to save Spartacus and me? Or the one who told J.P Morgan he'd be a senseless idiot if he didn't fund Thomas Edison? Or the kid that yanked my head out of could nine so the telephone could be invented? You know I could be here all day recounting our missions."

Jeffrey laughed. "Yeah. Hey, I'm still here, just a little taller. Oh, and I'm sure Kayla _loves_ that telephone story."

"Nah, she doesn't know about Mabel and me and I intend to keep it that way."

"_Ohh,_ okay. My lips have always been sealed."

Phineas pretended to wipe sweat from his brow. "Whew! Thanks! But all I'm saying is that I don't need any more proof that Jeffrey Jones is one heck of a kid…sorry, I mean, _man_, and one great Voyager! C'mon on Jeff, let's get back home, I'm starving."

Phineas could have prattled on and on about his accomplishments and qualities, but he didn't want Jeffrey to see him cry. He hurried down the path and Jeffrey tugged his arm. He gave him a firm hug.

"_Arhh,_ you'll never quit it with the hearts and flowers, will you?" Phineas joked through his tears.

"No way! Staying motivated by love is what keeps us being the best Voyagers we can be, Kayla told me that."

"Well, you know she's always right."

"Yeah, I know, and don't you forget, I love you too, dad."

The End

***Quote from Jon-Erik Hexum.**


End file.
